Eurocopa 2012 Polonia Ucrania
by Ann Aseera
Summary: La Eurocopa 2012 de Polonia y Ucrania bajo el punto de vista Hetaliano. Idea loca. Aviso: mucho fútbol y muchas rivalidades. Todos los países participantes más algunos adicionales :D ¡FELICIDADES ANTONIO! ¡HAS HECHO HISTORIA! *Finalizado*
1. Prólogo

****Bueno, aquí vengo con una loca idea impulsada por un gran compañero mio.

La historia iba a ser escrita igualmente, así que pensé en publicarla aquí... por que me hacía ilusión :3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**PRÓLOGO**

_Toda Europa está atenta al verano de 2012. Como cada cuatro años, llega la hora de celebrar la Eurocopa, que esta vez toca en casa de Polonia y Ucrania._

—O sea, como que estoy súper emocionado. —Polonia andaba de un lado a otro de la casa. Aún no se podía creer que la Eurocopa ya fuera a comenzar.

Mientras, Ucrania sonreía afablemente.

Su hermano no había estado muy de acuerdo en que ella formara equipo con el polaco para preparar la competición, pero al final había accedido, y ella no podía estar más feliz por su decisión.

—¡Podríamos llevar a los jugadores al campo en ponis! ¡Sería fabuloso! Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tipo que eso debería hacerse sólo con mi selección, porque es la más genial de todas…

—No creo que eso fuera una buena idea —señaló la ucraniana. La verdad es que ella tampoco sabía mucho de fútbol, pero estaba segura de que eso no se podía hacer.

Feliks arrugó los morros, mirando a Ucrania con cara triste.

—¿Por qué no? O sea, como que yo quiero hacerlo… ¿No te habrá dicho el ruso loco que frustres mis geniales planes? Eso es… como yo soy el anfitrión teme que todos se den cuenta de mi fabulosidad y…

—No es eso —le volvió a interrumpir Yekaterina —. Vanya no tiene nada que ver. En serio creo que deberías tomarte esto más en serio.

Y así pasaron una larga jornada, exceptuando un momento en el que Ucrania se disculpó para preparar algo de beber.

Ajenos a las ideas locas que rondaban la cabeza del polaco y que tenía que aguantar la pobre ucraniana, el resto de países se preparaba a su manera.

.

* * *

.

**República checa**

La joven rubia estaba sentada en las gradas viendo entrenar a su equipo mientras comía un helado.

La verdad es que personalmente no le gustaban mucho los deportes, pero había que admitir que un deporte mundial como el fútbol podía dar mucho prestigio.

Por lo demás, estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. Era la quinta vez consecutiva que participaría en la Eurocopa, la octava en total.

Aún estaba un poco resentida por no haber ido al Mundial de Sudáfrica, pero estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por su equipo está vez.

¡La única que vez que había ganado ese torneo era cuando aún estaba con su hermana!

Por aquel entonces se llamaban Checoslovaquia y de eso hacía mucho tiempo.

Le tocaba en el mismo grupo que Grecia, Rusia y Polonia.

Grecia se pasaba el día durmiendo, así que rezó por qué no le fuera a dar demasiados problemas. Aunque les tenía algo de pavor a sus gatos, probablemente se durmiera durante el partido. ¿Qué clase de apoyo les daría a sus jugadores durmiendo? Ninguno, por supuesto. Eso era reconfortante para la rubia.

Rusia, la verdad, es que le daba bastante miedo. No tenía ni idea de por donde saldría el gigante eslavo. ¿Qué tenía que esperarse de él? Temblaba sólo de imaginárselo. Y su primer partido era contra el ruso…

Y luego estaba Polonia. Vale, está bien, era el anfitrión, pero… No dejaba de ser un crío. Aquello la tranquilizaba.

Vale, tenía que tener cuidado con Rusia, pero… Tenía posibilidades. ¡Y tanto! Estaba impaciente por ver como acontecía todo.

.

* * *

.

**Grecia**

El griego dormitaba en el césped mientras sus jugadores entrenaban. Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar entrenar, y es que después de un acalorado entrenamiento, los gatos de Heracles habían decidido que también querían jugar y ahora jugadores y gatos iban detrás de los balones.

Era en cierto modo espeluznante, ¿quién esperaría que unos simples gatos tuvieran tantísima fuerza?

Y aunque no lo pareciera, el griego estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sabía perfectamente la opinión que todos en Europa tenían de él. Aunque no lo pareciera, era consciente de todos los problemas.

Y sabía que Japón iba a ir a ver la Eurocopa…

¡Ganar la Eurocopa le ayudaría en algo! Si es que lograba mantenerse despierto para entonces.

La verdad es que el castaño ni siquiera sabía a quienes se enfrentaba… ya lo resolverían sobre la marcha, después de dormir un poco…

.

* * *

.

**Polonia**

El polaco estaba muy emocionado. Vale, a lo mejor Yekaterina tenía razón y no podía llevar a sus queridos ponis, pero ganaría igualmente.

Su equipo, que era tan fabuloso como él, le patearía el trasera al nada-genial-Rusia. Ese maldito gigante se iba a enterar de quien era él… ¡Le demostraría que el vodka era originario de Polonia! Aunque eso no tuviera mucho que ver con el fútbol…

Feliks estaba feliz mientras en su equipo no lo pasaban muy bien. Empeñado en entrenarlos bien, el rubio les había obligado a ponerse faldas y correr delante de ponis un tanto agresivos. ¿Qué tipo de castigo les estaba poniendo su nación? ¡Ellos no había hecho nada!

El ojiverde, ajeno a todo, sólo pensaba que tal vez debería llamar a Lituania para contarle sus magníficos planes.

.

* * *

.

**Rusia**

Rusia estaba feliz. ¿La razón? Estaba en el mismo grupo que Polonia. No le caía bien, y el fútbol era perfecto para machacarlo. Aunque lamentaba que ni Letonia, ni Estonia ni Lituania participaran… Le habría gustado jugar con ellos: ¡eran divertidos!

En ese momento estaban todos reunidos con él. Los bálticos se habían mostrado un poco reticentes a ir con él, pero Rusia sabía que en realidad sí que le querían. Su primo polaco estaba con su propia selección, y su querida hermana mayor, más de lo mismo.

De repente la cara de Rusia se ensombreció, haciendo que los tres bálticos se asustaran. Y es que pensar en su hermana mayor le había hecho recordar que a causa de la Eurocopa, ésta iba a pasar demasiado tiempo con Polonia. No estaba de acuerdo con ello… Pero Ucrania parecía tan emocionada. Y la verdad es que aunque no podían verse mucho, él quería que su hermana estuviera feliz.

Tendría que aguantarse…

De repente Bielorrusia le abrazó detrás. Le proclamó cuanto lo quería y que estaba segura de que iba a ganarles a todos.

Según su hermana mayor, ganar la Eurocopa sería el comienzo para que toda Europa fuera uno con él… Y después de Europa, el resto del mundo, por supuesto.

Y aunque Rusia estaba bastante asustado de su hermana, le gustó la idea. ¡Eso era, tenía que ganar la Eurocopa! Y empezaría aplastando a Polonia…

.

* * *

.

**Dinamarca**

El nórdico animaba con fuerzas a los miembros de su equipo, aunque estos le miraban un poco molestos. ¡No había dejado de gritar en todo el entrenamiento!

Y por supuesto, Noruega estaba con él, y a su lado, Islandia. No es que hubieran ido por voluntad propia. Islandia estaba en casa de Noruega —eran hermanos, ¿no? Y a Islandia le gustaba acercarse de vez en cuando al continente, no era un antisocial gruñón— cuando Dinamarca entró gritando algo de acompañarle.

Y como no, habían acabado con Dinamarca, aguantando sus gritos y su ego.

Y mientras Noruega e Islandia, los dos inexpresivos, se quejaban internamente de su suerte, el rubio animaba a los jugadores.

Y es que iba a demostrar quién era el mejor… ¡Él era el rey del norte! Y como tal, debía ganar esa competición…

Y así le demostraría a Noruega de lo que era capaz… ¡Eso!

Y contra más pensaba Dinamarca, más se emocionaba.

Y por supuesto, no se había molestado en mirar contra quién iba a enfrentarse. Y es que en su mismo grupo tenía a Alemania —que probablemente iría acompañado de Prusia— a Holanda, que venía con ansias de sangre —española— y a Portugal que también había llegado con ganas.

Eso a él le daba igual. Lo único que quería era ganar… ¡Sobre todo a Suecia! Esperaba enfrentarse contra él.

Dinamarca sonrió. ¡Iba ganar seguro!

.

* * *

.

**Alemania**

Los jugadores alemanes deseaban haber nacido en otro país. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban entrenando? ¡Demasiado! Su entrenador estaba sentado en el banco, agotado, y mientras tanto, Alemania les seguía dando órdenes.

Y es que Alemania se tomaba muy en serio esas cosas. No cesaba de dar órdenes y no permitía que nadie las desobedeciera.

Por fin decidió darles un descanso a sus jugadores.

Y como no, varias horas tarde, de repente su hermano mayor entró al campo al grito de que era absolutamente asombroso.

Nada más verle, Prusia echó a correr hacia él, pero Alemania le ignoró.

Aunque su hermano mayor pareciera un despreocupado, sabía que también se tomaba en serio la competición. Hacia unas semanas le había revelado que quería evitar a toda costa que España ganara. Y es que durante los últimos cuatro años no había dejado de dar la vara. Francia y él le querían mucho, pero ya no se podía hablar de fútbol en la presencia del español.

Incluso Romano había empezado a evitar el tema. ¡Incluso Ita-chan!

Él y Francia habían acordado que ambos harían lo posible para impedir que su amigo hispano volviera a ganar. Aunque sabían que corrían peligro de muerte por ello.

Y Alemania sólo rezaba para que Italia no fuera derrotada muy pronto ni muy duramente, porque sabía que el joven italiano le vendría llorando como la vez anterior. Y entonces, ganador o no, tanto él como el español tendrían que aguantar a dos italianos amantes del fútbol muy deprimidos, y eso no era bueno.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron juntos lejos del campo.

A pesar de todo, los dos iban a ganar juntos.

.

* * *

.

**Holanda**

Hacía poco que Bélgica se había ido hacia su casa, pero Holanda seguía entrenando junto a su equipo, que aún estaba lleno de energía.

Iba a ganar, tenía que ganar, tenía que borrarle la sonrisa de la cara al estúpido de España.

Su sonrisa ya era insoportable siglos atrás, cuando decía que era el jefe y todos vivían en su casa. ¡Cómo se alegró cuando se independizó de él! Aunque en un principio su hermana había apoyado al español… Eso sólo hizo que lo odiara más.

Además, que lo único que hacía ese idiota era comer tomates y pasar el rato con Italia del Sur. ¡Nunca se preocupaba por nada! ¡Y siempre estaba sonriendo!

Quería borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara —aunque sabía que no lo lograría por mucho tiempo— y sabía cómo hacerlo: golpeándole en su punto débil.

Y es que si algo era el español, es orgulloso. Le vencería jugando a lo que más le gustaba a él: a fútbol.

Los demás no le importaban. Ganaría a quien fuera para machacar a España.

.

* * *

.

**Portugal**

El entrenamiento había terminado y Portugal se dirigía cansado a su casa.

Estaba bastante preocupado.

Por una parte, no le gustaba nada el grupo que le había tocado. ¡Tres malditos gigantes rubios!

El gigante rubio ególatra que se proclamaba el rey del norte.

El gigante rubio recto formal y que daba mucho miedo que siempre iba con Italia pegado del cuello.

Y el gigante rubio que odiaba a su hermano pequeño.

Lo iba a tener muy difícil. Sabía que los tres se iban a esforzar al máximo por ganar.

Y lo segundo que le preocupaba era la integridad física de su querido hermano pequeño. Había demasiada gente que estaba jugando exclusivamente para ganarle a él.

¡Pobre España!

Tan inocente… Esperaba que no le pasara nada malo, porque él ya tenía suficiente con intentar sobrevivir a esa horda de gigantes que se le venía encima.

.

* * *

.

**Croacia**

El castaño se encontraba con todos sus compañeros de la antigua Yugoslavia descansando después de un duro entrenamiento.

Lo tenía duro, lo sabía, pero no por ellos iba a rendirse.

Estaba decidido: ese año iba a ganar la Eurocopa.

El grupo no estaba de todo mal. Estaba Irlanda, aunque no sabía mucho de él. Estaba emparentado con Inglaterra, ¿no? Entonces debía jugar bien.

Luego estaba Italia. No le preocupaba mucho, la verdad es que los hermanos italianos eran bastante despreocupados. Esperaba poder ganarles. Aunque sabía que luego otros tendrían que aguantar los lloros de los dos Italia.

Y luego estaba España… Parecía el proclamado campeón, pero no había nada escrito, ¿cierto? Además, había tenido suerte.

El primer partido del español era contra Italia… eso lo distraería lo suficiente como para permitir a Croacia ganar lo suficiente.

Eso le emocionaba. No podía esperar lo suficiente como para demostrar su valía.

.

* * *

.

**España**

España estaba cenando con los miembros de su equipo. Todos reían. Estaban muy emocionados.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Jugar a fútbol era una de las mejores cosas que había, y si ganabas… ¡pues mejor!

El castaño tenía la sonrisa grabada en el rostro. ¡Tal vez podría jugar contra Holanda otra vez! La última había sido muy divertida, estaba seguro de que habían estrechado lazos después de eso. Y quería jugar también contra Francia y Alemania… Prusia y Francia habían estado muy nerviosos últimamente, seguro que también se lo pasarían genial.

Y quería jugar contra Rusia… ¡por qué si! ¡Y contra Dinamarca! ¡Y contra Suecia!

Y contra Inglaterra, claro está. Aunque más que por diversión, eso era porque tenía ganas de patearle el trasero.

Contra el único que no quería jugar era contra Italia… ¿¡Por qué tenía que jugar contra Italia?

No era justo… Tal vez debía dejarse ganar… así Romano y Ita-chan serían felices, ¿no? Y Romano no le daría ningún cabezazo…

Italia del Sur no le había dirigido la palabra en los últimos días y eso le dolía a España. ¿Es que su Lovi-love ya no le quería?

Y todos estaban siempre muy ocupados… Se comportaban muy raro.

España suspiró. Lo único que le importaba era pasárselo bien jugando al fútbol.

.

* * *

.

**Irlanda**

Irlanda sabía el gran peso que recaía sobre sus hombros. Su hermano gemelo —Irlanda del Norte—, Escocia y Gales estaban ahí, apoyándole. ¡Tenía que vencer a Inglaterra! Todos estaban impacientes por ver a su _querido_ hermanito pequeño ser derrotado.

Aunque Irlanda era consciente de que no era el único que quería vencer a Inglaterra. A la cola también estaban Francia y España.

A él no le importaba lo que hacían los demás, quería ganarle por sí mismo.

Aunque España le preocupaba un poco. Si jugaba él primero contra su hermano probablemente no le daría espacio para vencerle él… Lo que significaba que tenía que intentar vencer a España para poder luchar él contra Inglaterra.

Si, era difícil, pero… ¡él podía! Y de paso, ganaría la Eurocopa.

¡Estaba decidido!

¡Irlanda sería el vencedor!

.

* * *

.

**Italia**

Los dos hermanos e encontraban sentados en el césped, disfrutando de una buena tarde mientras sus jugadores reían y bromeaban.

Italia como siempre acabó, nadie sabe cómo, nombrando a Alemania, y poniendo de mal humor a Romano.

Y es que mientras que la mayor preocupación de Italia era saber si iba a ver mucho a Alemania durante la Eurocopa, Romano tenía otras cosas en mente…

Como al bastardo de España.

Maldita sea, había estado cuatro años dando la vara con el fútbol, y Romano lo único que quería es que lo eliminaran a la primera…

¡Pero su primer partido era contra él! No podría animar a sus jugadores en condiciones con un hispano alegre pegado a él, riendo y ofreciéndole tomates. ¡No!

¡Así sería imposible!

Y probablemente a mitad del partido se centrarían en Italia y le dejaría de lado… ¿Quién se creía que era el bastardo ese?

Y su tonto hermano mayor se tiraría todo el tiempo que pudiera pegado a Alemania… ¡Si hasta había invitado a Japón a ver los partidos! Y probablemente le tendrían que invitar a comer, porque venía de muy lejos… Y claro, Japón insistiría en que Alemania fuera con ellos… y con Alemania vendría el bastardo de Prusia… y luego España, claro está.

¡Y todo eso si a Italia y a Alemania no les daba por invitar a Austria también! Porque donde va Austria, va Hungría… E incluso a lo mejor España y Prusia invitaban a Francia… ¡Y serían un millón de personas!

Mientras Romano lloraba mentalmente pensando en el barullo que se iba a formar, Italia pensaba feliz en reunirse con Alemania y Japón. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no quedaban los tres juntos… Y es que Japón vivía muy lejos, y normalmente estaba ocupado con Estados Unidos. Eso ponía triste a Italia. Él era amigo de Japón antes que Estados Unidos, ¿no?

Aún se acordaba de los bueno ratos que habían pasado Alemania, Japón y él… Su hermano siempre prefería quedarse con España mientras éste se recuperaba y Prusia solía danzar de aquí para allá.

¡Y la Eurocopa era el momento perfecto para reunirse todos!

Y a pesar de estos pensamientos contradictorios que nada tenían que ver con fútbol, los dos Italias también tenían la esperanza de poder ganar.

.

* * *

.

**Inglaterra**

El inglés estaba tomándose su té a la hora de siempre cuando recibió la llamada de un alterado norteamericano.

Al parecer no le había sentado muy bien que a su gran amigo japonés le hubieran invitado a ver la Eurocopa y a él no.

Inglaterra no podía estar más enfadado. ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que invitar él a ese mocoso emancipado? Pero claro, Alfred había recurrido al recurso de suplicar y suplicar hasta hartarle, y había acabado invitándole.

Pero Inglaterra tenía muchas cosas en mente:

Primero, sospechaba que sus hermanos se habían unido contra él. Es más, lo sabía. Siempre hacían lo mismo.

Segundo, estaba en el mismo grupo que el maldito bastardo del vino. ¿Por qué? Había muchos equipos… ¿por qué con él? Maldito franchute pervertido…

Luego estaba el tema de que Suecia le daba miedo. Demasiado miedo. ¿Cómo podía aguantarle Finlandia?

Y por supuesto, España. Quería ganarle y bajarle esos humos. Borrarle la sonrisa. Le encantaba ganar a España, sabía que era uno de los pocos que lograba quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

¡Él iba a ganar esa maldita competición!

Iba a demostrarles a todos quien era Arthur Kirkland.

Aunque lo malo era el problema del estadounidense.

Iba a tener que cargar con él toda la Eurocopa.

No sabía si aguantaría mucho…

.

* * *

.

**Francia**

Francia se encontraba bebiendo vino.

¡Ah, la Eurocopa!

Hacía tiempo que estaba esperando ese momento.

No le gustaba la idea, pero Prusia y él habían decidido que era lo mejor, e incluso al final, Romano se había unido a ellos. Debían impedir que España ganara de nuevo.

Sabía que tendrían que aguantar su depresión, y todo eso después, pero… es que su amigo hispano podía ponerse muy pesado cuando de fútbol se trataba.

Y aparte de eso… ¡estaba en el mismo grupo que Inglaterra!

Eso le gustaba, iba a poder molestarle sin ninguna excusa tonta de por medio —como alguna guerra que otra—.

Estaba seguro de que iba a ganar a Inglaterra… ¡Segurísimo!

Aunque de Suecia no estaba muy seguro. Ni siquiera sabía algo sobre él. Y Ucrania le daba algo de pena. No quería competir contra alguien que tenía ese buen par de razones.

Pero todo fuera por ganar la Eurocopa… ¡haría lo que fuera!

.

* * *

.

**Suecia**

Suecia no pensaba en demasiadas cosas.

Aún estaba alegre por haber ganado Eurovisión, y es que Finlandia le había dado doce puntos.

El mismo Finlandia que en ese momento estaba a su lado, animando a sus jugadores.

Mientras Peter no cabía en sí de alegría.

El pequeño Sealand estaba seguro de que su papá iba a vencer al idiota de Inglaterra.

¡Tenía ganas de ver a su hermano mayor derrotado!

¡Muchas ganas!

Y mientras Finlandia y Sealand animaban al equipo sueco con todas sus fuerzas, realmente los pensamientos de Suecia estaban puestos en que pasarían muy buenos días en familia.

.

* * *

.

**Ucrania**

Y por último la ucraniana estaba feliz.

Había conseguido convencer al polaco de que lo de los ponis no era una buena idea y ahora estaba con su equipo.

No estaba segura de si iba a ganar, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

¡Sería una excusa para ver a su querido Iván!

Estaba segura de que Rusia estaría ahora con los bálticos y con su hermana menor, y pronto se reunirían todos juntos.

Ucrania era feliz, estaba seguro de que en la Eurocopa iban a pasar muchas cosas buenas…

¡Y si ganaba, pues mejor!

* * *

Y hasta aquí el loco prólogo de esta loca historia :D

**Comentarios:** Que he de decir... No mucho... De verdad creo que los españoles (me incluyo) algunas veces somos un poco pesados respecto al fútbol... Sobre todo los chicos, pero sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de que pasará esta Eurocopa... Y no puedo esperar por ver los resultados. Viva Hetalia que me hace interesarme hasta por el fútbol :D Algunos personajes no tenía mucha idea de como caracterizarlos... (si no me equivoco República Checa, Croacia, Irlanda, Portugal y creo que ya :D) Pero he hecho lo que he podido...

Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, me alegro de que se haya dignado a leer esta locura que a lo mejor algún día me digno a difundir a mi querido amigo que me inspiró esto (?) Y si no... yo lo iba a escribir igual, y en realidad ha sido más divertido de lo que pensaba O.o

Hasta aquí!

**Avances: **Próximos partidos: 08/06 (_18:00_) - Polonia/Grecia ; 08/06 (_20:45_) - Rusia/República Checa

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	2. Viernes, 8 de Junio

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 1 – 8 DE JUNIO**

_**Grecia – Polonia**_

Grecia se encontraba dormitando en el Estado Nacional de Varsovia, situado, obviamente, en la capital de Polonia.

No quedaba mucho para que empezara el partido, y algunos países empezaron a llegar al lugar reservado especialmente para las naciones.

El primero fue Feliks que venía hiperactivo, convencido de que iba a ganar.

—O sea, como que segurísimo que voy a ganar, está claro, este estadio es, tipo, fabuloso.

—Feliks… No creo que debiera estar aquí —le comentó Toris —. Rusia se enfadará si no llego a tiempo para verle jugar…

—Mmmm, tipo, eso no es fabuloso en absoluto… Prométeme que nada más acabe el partido del ruso loco, el cual va a perder seguro, vendrás a celebrar mi genial victoria.

—Yo me iré con Toris si no te importa —avisó la ucraniana.

—¡No! ¡No puedes! No te dejo, se supone que tenemos que dirigir esto juntos, ¿no?

—Feliks, no seas egoísta —intervino Toris, viendo como los ojos de Yekaterina se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Yo no soy egoísta —bufó el polaco.

Mientras Lituania seguía intentando convencer a Polonia, Japón entró también haciendo que las alertas de Heracles se activaran.

—Japón… Ya pensaba… que no vendrías…

—Bueno, la verdad es que Italia-kun me tuvo que guiar hasta aquí, y eso ocasionó que nos perdiéramos repetidas veces… Ya temía no poder venir a ver a su equipo jugar.

—Me alegra… que pudieras venir…

Japón apartó un gato de la silla de al lado de Heracles y se sentó junto a él.

—Estoy impaciente por que comience.

—¿Te gusta… el fútbol…?

—Bueno, podría decirse que nunca me he interesado demasiado… pero Yao parece haberle cogido un gusto últimamente. Al parecer en España han tenido que cambiar los horarios de los partidos para poder televisarlos también en su país.

—Mmmm… Nuestro árbitro hoy… es español…

—Lo sé, Italia-kun me lo dijo. Deben estar viniendo, fueron a recoger a su hermano.

Como si les hubieran oído, España, Romano, Italia y Alemania se situaron junto a ellos.

—¡Japón! ¡Ya estamos aquí! —lo saludó Italia.

—Maldita sea, bastardo, no grites —protestó su hermano mirándole con desagrado.

España sonrió.

—Vamos, Lovi-love, no te enfades…

—¡Tú calla, maldito bastardo!

España se calló, poniendo una mirada triste. Lovino seguía enfadado porque se iban a enfrentar en su primer partido. ¿Qué culpa tenía él? A Antonio le daba más miedo cierto jugador italiano que la furia de Romano. ¿Todo lo malo le pasaba a él?

—Ve, ve… Alemania, el partido está a punto de empezar. Vamos a sentarnos cómodos.

Por otro lado…

—Feliks, va a empezar el partido, vamos a sentarnos, ¿vale?

—Bien. Qué lástima que me hayan dejado hacer lo de los ponis… Habría sido genial…

—No lo creo…

Polonia se acercó a Grecia.

—Hey, dormilón, o sea, intenta mantenerte despierto, ¿sí?

—Estoy… despierto…

En ese momento, alguien se sentó detrás de Grecia.

—Eh, crío del demonio, he venido a ver como pierdes.

Grecia se tensó inmediatamente.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin ningún rastro de sueño mientras se giraba a mirar a Turquía-

—¿No me has oído? ¡Dios, de verdad estás sordo! Además, Japón ha venido, ¿no? Tengo que asegurarme de que no le haces nada malo después, pervertido.

—¿Yo, pervertido? No me hagas reír. No creo que seas quien para decirme eso.

Aún con ira por la presencia de Turquía, Grecia se levantó violentamente mirando a sus jugadores.

—¡Cómo no ganéis os haré tragaros mis gatos! ¿Me habéis oído?

Su selección le miró, atemorizados.

—O sea, como que yo haré lo mismo con mis ponis.

Los jugadores de Polonia suspiraron resignados, ya estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de su nación.

Sonó primero el himno nacional de Polonia, la _**Mazurek Dąbrowskiego **__(__La mazurca de Dabrowski)_.

Después, el _**Imnos eis tin Eleftherían**__ - __Ύμνος εις την Ελευθερίαν__ (Himno a la Libertad)_, el himno de Grecia.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Polonia-_

Grecia apretó los dientes mientras Polonia abrazaba a Lituania, y Turquía reía con ganas. Empezó a acariciar a uno de sus gatos, demasiado fuerte, haciendo que maullara de dolor.

Y Polonia estaba feliz. Por supuesto, era el anfitrión más fabuloso de todos y como absolutamente genial que era, le correspondía el primer gol de toda la Eurocopa… El gol que le llevaría a la victoria.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Griego Papastathopoulos-_

Grecia apretó los dientes más aún. En ese momento estaba todo menos dormido. Sus jugadores tragaron saliva. Su nación daba mucho miedo cuando entraba en modo espartano.

Japón le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, Grecia-san.

Pero Heracles no podía estar tranquilo cuando tenía a Turquía riendo a carcajada limpia detrás de él.

Y por otro lado, Italia no prestaba absolutamente ninguna atención al partido, limitándose a estar pegado a Alemania, y Romano intentaba centrarse pero Antonio no paraba de distraerle con charlas sin sentido.

_-Tarjeta amarilla - roja al jugador Griego Papastathopoulos-_

Y ahora sí, Grecia iba a explotar.

Japón le miraba con un poco de miedo y se escuchó a alguien animar al jugador recién expulsado: Romano le estaba cogiendo el gusto al partido ahora que expulsaban a gente.

Grecia aún estaba lamentándose cuando hubo otro alboroto.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Griego Holebas-_

Grecia no se lo podía creer, se quería morir.

Tras un comentario indeseado de Turquía, se lanzó a golpearlo, pero Japón le paró a tiempo.

Fingiendo estar calmado, lentamente, se dirigió hacia España, que palideció.

—España… Creo que vas a tener que… hablar con tu árbitro. —Hablaba calma pero sin rastro de su habitual somnolencia.

—Tío, a mi no metas…

_Final de la primera parte: 1-0_

Polonia chillaba de alegría mientras Grecia se sentaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Italia se acercó a él.

—Ve, Grecia, no estés triste…

Lo que más le dolía a la nación griega era que estaba haciendo el ridículo ante Japón y Turquía.

—Ya verás como logras remontar, ¡ve!

Heracles lo veía difícil pero sonrió a Italia.

Y sorpresivamente, Alemania también le dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

Turquía puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tío, te odio, pero no te deprimas así que no me dan ganas ni de burlarme.

—…

—…

—Cállate…

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Grecia-_

Grecia saltó de alegría mientras Turquía bufaba molesto y Japón suspiraba aliviado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, emocionado, para luego volver a sentarse lentamente.

Polonia infló los mofletes

—O sea, como que yo soy mucho más genial, ¿cómo ha podido meterme un gol?

Lituania se encogió de hombros, temiendo que al polaco le diera una rabieta, mientras Italia felicitaba a Grecia quien miró amenazadoramente a España, haciendo que se pusiera más pálido aún.

—¿No le estarás ayudando, verdad? —recriminó el polaco.

—¿Qué? ¡Os odio a los dos! Yo no estoy en la cabeza del árbrito.

Polonia y Grecia le miraron y asintieron, como dejándolo estar, haciendo que España lloriqueara un poco sobre Romano.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Griego Karagounis-_

Polonia le sacó la lengua a Grecia pero Heracles lo ignoró. Total, ya llevaban tres antes de esa…

Enfurruñado Polonia volvió la vista al partido.

Los jugadores estaban cada vez más nerviosos y se iban picando con facilidad.

España temió por la integridad física del pobre árbitro.

_-Tarjeta roja al portero Polaco / Penalti a favor de Grecia-_

Polonia abrió la boca.

No se lo podía creer.

Empezó a despotricar mientras Grecia avanzaba para mirar lo que iba a ocurrir.

La tensión en los asientos se notaba en el ambiente.

…

Polonia dio un salto de alegría. ¡Había parado el penalti!

Y ahora estaban igualados, los dos con diez jugadores.

—Maldito gato sarnoso, tu equipo es malísimo… ¿Cómo ha podido fallar el penalti?

—Grecia-san, no se preocupe, habrán más oportunidades de gol…

—¡Sí! ¡Bastardo, amo a tu árbitro! —Romano se había emocionado con la expulsión del portero, mientras España se replanteaba si debía temer por la vida del árbitro o por la suya.

El juego continuó, con diferentes oportunidades de los dos equipos, hasta que…

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Grecia y Polonia se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

Al mismo tiempo, el polaco se abrazó a Lituania al borde de las lágrimas por no haber ganado, y el griego se sentó en la silla, bostezando.

Vale, no había ganado, pero se esperaba perder, así que eso ya era algo, ¿no?

Lituania y Ucrania se fueron rápidamente para llegar a tiempo al partido de Rusia mientras Grecia, Japón y Turquía se iban los tres, el turco un poco enfurruñado porque Grecia no había perdido, y Japón aliviado de que no hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

Y mientras tanto, Italia seguía a su rollo con Alemania, diciéndole que tenía hambre, y Romano estaba bastante satisfecho.

—Bien, bastardo… Estoy orgulloso de tu árbitro.

España suspiró. Que se le iba a hacer

.

* * *

.

_**Rusia – República Checa**_

Por otro lado, República Checa y Rusia estaban en el Estadio Municipal de Wroclaw.

La checa estaba nerviosa. Su hermana se encontraba allí animándola, e incluso Austria y Hungría se habían pasado a animar.

Miraba con nerviosismo a su contrincante ruso, que desprendía un aura malvada.

—¿Q-qué le pasa, señor Rusia? —le preguntó un tembloroso Letonia.

—No me pasa nada, ¿da?

—Hermano, después de ganar este partido, casémonos para celebrarlo.

—¡No!

Mientras, Austria hablaba con Hungría, dejando un poco de lado a las hermanas checoslovacas.

—Ya tengo ganas de que termine esto —comentó Austria, formal como siempre —. No se puede mantener una conversación seria con nadie por estas alturas… ¡Incluso Alemania piensa únicamente en fútbol!

—¿No será que estás molesto porque no participas?

—¡Hungría! Por supuesto que no. No es como si me molestara eso…

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco participo, así que podremos ir a los partidos juntos.

Justo en ese momento, la checa se levantó de un salto, con los ojos brillantes, y mirando a su hermana.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a ganar a Rusia!

Ese comentario hizo que aludido se girara hacia ella.

—Kolkolkolkol…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Lituania y Ucrania aparecieron repentinamente.

—Vanya, ya llegamos, no te preocupes.

—Señor Rusia, ya estamos aquí.

La sonrisa malvada de Rusia cambió a una mucha más infantil.

—¡Ya pensaba que no vendrías! Me habéis preocupado… Eso no está bien…

Y mientras Lituania empezaba a temblar de miedo, entraron junto a ellos, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

—Hemos venido a verte perder, Rusia.

El eslavo se giró, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Que alegría verte aquí, Alfred… ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo, Inglaterra?

—El árbitro es inglés —señaló el aludido.

—¿Qué? Iggy, no me lo habías dicho que el árbitro era inglés… Harás que Rusia pierda, ¿verdad?

—Idiota, no puede hacer eso.

—Jo… Tengo ganas de coincidir algún partido con Japón, para que me diga que nuevos juegos ha sacado… Ya me he pasado los últimos, y ahora me aburro mucho.

—¿Y por qué no haces tu trabajo en vez de pasarte todo el día jugando a videojuegos?

—Awww… Iggy, eso es tan aburrido como tú.

Y así, entre discusiones y gritos, empezó todo.

Primero, con el himno de Rusia, el _**Gosudárstvenni Gimn Rossíiskoi Federátsii **__- __Ύμνος Государственный гимн Российской Федерации__ (Himno estatal de la Federación Rusa)_.

Y después con el de la República Checa, el _**Kde domov můj? **__(¿Dónde está mi hogar?)_.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Rusia-_

Rusia sonrió con alegría y aplaudió mientras que los bálticos suspiraban.

Mientras fuera ganando no les molestaría a ellos.

Su hermana mayor le felicitó con alegría, feliz de que su hermano hubiera metido el primer gol.

Bielorrusia le instó a casarse como celebración de dicho gol, haciendo que el ánimo de Rusia recayera un poco.

Mientras Chequia lloraba sobre los hombros de Eslovaquia.

—No… Ahora bajará la moral de nuestros jugadores… ¡Y perderemos!

—Va, hermana, tranquila.

—Pero es que… Rusia me da mucho miedo, y no estoy segura de si me gustaría ganar.

Su hermana suspiró. Comprendía a lo que se refería.

Y por otro lado, Hungría se encontraba muy animada.

—¡Sí! Así se hace. ¡Vamos! Gandules, un poco más de acción… ¡Vamos!

Austria le miró un tanto incómodo.

—Hungría no hagas un espectáculo.

—Es fútbol, Rode… Tranquilo.

_-Segundo gol de Rusia-_

La cara de Rusia brillaba de la emoción, tanto que incluso se dejó abrazar por su hermana pequeña.

Ucrania le aplaudía contenta mientras sus pechos se movían más de lo que ella quisiera.

—Ya lleva dos goles, Sr. Rusia —le felicitó el lituano. Estonia asintió con énfasis.

—Yo creo que es porque el Sr. Rusia da miedo… Y el segundo gol ha sido de suerte…

Lituania miró a Letonia horrorizado mientras Estonia le tapaba la boca.

—Kolkolkolkol…

—No haga caso, Sr. Rusia… Raivis sólo estaba bromeando…

Y mientras Chequia ya estaba completamente deprimida.

—Ya es imposible ganar… E incluso en el caso de que ganara Rusia me aplastaría por estropearle el momento de felicidad… Tengo miedo, hermana.

—Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada malo…

—¡SI! Sr. Austria, no me digas que el fútbol no es genial.

—No lo es…

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¡míralos!

—Son sólo un grupo de animales salvajes.

Hungría le miró fijamente para volver la vista al partido.

—¡Vamos!

Estados Unidos, que no había abierto la boca en todo el encuentro, fue reanimado por Inlgaterra…

—¡No! Maldito sea… Seguro que está haciendo trampas.

—¿No soportas que sea bueno en algo, Alfred?

—Cállate, no tiene ningún mérito ser bueno en soccer.

Y así, Alfred recibió una paliza de parte de todos —incluido Austria—.

Inglaterra se limitó a suspirar mirando a su ex-protegido, ahora medio inconsciente, y volver la vista al partido.

_Final de la primera parte: 2-0_

República checa se limitaba a estar sentada, nerviosa, esperando que pasara el descanso para empezar de una vez la segunda parte.

¡No soportaba más la presión!

Y Hungría sorprendentemente, se encontraba felicitando a Rusia.

—¡Tu equipo es genial! ¡En serio!

—¿De verdad? Entonces… se uno con Rusia, ¿_da_?

—Creo que voy a pasar…

Y así Hungría decidió volver al bando de Alfred.

Inglaterra intentaba reanimar a Alfred, que al final despertó desorientado.

—¿Iggy?

—¿Te doy un consejo? No vuelvas a insultar al fútbol en Europa. Ni a llamarlo soccer.

—Oh, vamos… vuestro socc… fútbol, consiste en fingir que os hacéis daño para que os den faltas y cosas de esas… Y no lo niegues… vuestros jugadores podrían ser actores cuando se retiren. En cambio, MI fútbol, el grandioso fútbol americano, consiste en aguantar el dolor que produce el contacto físico. Compáralo.

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza.

—Ese deporte tan bruto sólo podía venir de un campesino emancipado.

Pero Estados Unidos estaba demasiado ocupado riendo como oír su comentario.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de la República Checa-_

Todas las naciones se quedaron en silencio.

Un silencio roto por la estridente risa de Alfred, que se burlaba del ruso, el cual empezó a apretar la cabeza de Letonia, mientras mantenía la otra mano sobre el hombro de Lituania.

Bielorrusia sacó un cuchillo y amenazó a Chequia con él.

Hungría estaba que se salía, Austria un poco atemorizado por Rusia, y Eslovaquia le susurraba palabras de ánimo a su hermana que miraba horrorizada al eslavo.

Las tensiones estaban al máximo, y aunque de momento Rusia tenía la victoria, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que la República Checa remontara.

_-Tercer gol de Rusia-_

Rusia se dedicó a aplastar a los bálticos en un enorme abrazo mientras él mismo era aplastado por Bielorrusia.

—Nooooooo… Iggy, haz algo… No quiero que gane él.

—Alfred, idiota, que yo no soy el árbitro…

—Jo…

Y Chequia por otro lado había respirado aliviada. AL menos ahora no iba a morir entre terribles sufrimientos.

_-Cuarto gol de Rusia-_

Ya, Rusia no cabía en sí de felicidad y la República Checa estaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Otro? Dios, ¿tan mal soy?

—Que no hermana, que es el ruso, que da mucho miedo…

_Final de la segunda parte: 4-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Chequia estaba totalmente deprimida. Había perdido por una cantidad humillante de goles…

Al menos ahora no iba a morir asesinada por los eslavos que en ese momento salían para ir a celebrar la victoria de Iván.

Inglaterra y un Alfred cabreado también se fueron, cansados.

Hungría se acercó a reconfortar a la República Checa y se fue con Austria.

Así que las hermanas checoslovacas se fueron a comer helado.

* * *

Owo Terminé :D

**Comentarios:** Bueno, disfruté como nunca había disfrutado con una partido de fútbol... Y creo que me salió muy largo, no se si podré seguir con ese ritmo... ¡Pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :D! Los cuatro goles de Rusia fueron memorables XD Y bueno... Grecia siendo Grecia (?) Y no hay mucho que comentar.. Que probablemente no pueda seguir el ritmo de los partidos... ¡Que en la Eurocopa hay 31 partidos! ¡Ya ahora mismo van a dos partidos por día D:! Agotador... Pero divertido XD

**Avances:** Próximos partidos 09/06 (_18:00_) - Holanda/Dinamarca ; 09/06 (_20:45_) - Alemania/Portugal

* * *

Los reviews me hace feliz *o*

YuriyKuznetsov: Es que la Eurocopa tiene demasiados momentos hetalianos como para dejarlos pasar XD Y si, a mi me pasó lo mismo... Vaya pareja jajaja Y si... yo creo que muchos lo único que quieren es ganar... y otros no se dan cuenta de nada XD pero bueno... hasta que descubrí hetalia el fútbol no era mi pasión... Y ahora aquí estoy, viendo los partidos jajajaja Gracias por molestarte en dejar review ^.^

IreneRodriguez: Si, tengo amigos de otros sitios que me dicen que hay veces que no paro con el fútbol... Y eso que yo no soy precisamente la fan número uno de ese deporte... No me doy ni cuenta de que hablo tanto de él XD Primeros no se si quedaremos... pero posibilidades hay, aunque los preferidos son Alemania, Holanda y el mismo España :/ Me da miedo Holanda D: Y bueno, es Toño, se emociona enseguida (igual que todos los españoles XDD) Y en realidad, habrán partidos de donde se podrán sacar más momentos, y otros, muchos menos (por ejemplo, no se que demonios voy a hacer en el partido Croacia - Irlanda XDDD) Y las fotos... *babea* Vi el otro día una de España con el equipaje de la Roja, que por la cara y la pose parecía Polonia... Casi me muero de un ataque de risa allí mismo XD Gracias por el review :D

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	3. Sábado, 9 de Junio

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 2 – 9 DE JUNIO**

_**Holanda – Dinamarca**_

Polonia y Ucrania ya se encontraban en sus asientos en el Metalist Stadium, en Kharkiv, cuando llegaron Holanda, Bélgica y Luxemburgo.

El más joven se sentó en uno de los asientos, sin mucho interés por el partido, mientras Holanda saludaba a sus anfitriones.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó su hermana.

—No.

—Si lo estás —recriminó la belga con una sonrisa gatuna —. Te lo noto… He traído bombones, para la tensión.

El holandés la miró, serio por un momento, para suspirar.

—Está bien.

—¡Sí!

Después de comerse un bombón a regañadientes, el holandés se encendió un cigarro. Porque si estaba algo nervioso.

No tardaron en aparecer los nórdicos, los cinco juntos.

Y es que Finlandia le había insistido tanto a Suecia, que al final éste aceptó ir a ver a Dinamarca jugar.

—¡Holanda!

El siempre hiperactivo danés se acercó corriendo a su amigo para desearle suerte y a continuación volvió con sus compañeros.

—Hey, Noru… Les he dicho a mis jugadores que cada gol que metan te lo dediquen a ti, ¿no te hace ilusión?

—No.

—Oh, vamos, yo se que te hace mucha ilusión… No intentes engañarte.

Islandia soltó un bufido.

—Oh, Ice, no te preocupes, también te dedicarán uno a ti.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué? Sois los dos iguales… Yo lo hago con todo mi amor.

—Cáll't' —le soltó el sueco, haciendo que Dinamarca frunciera el ceño con desagrado.

—Oh, vamos, no peleéis… Hemos venido aquí a ver jugar a Den, estemos en paz, ¿vale? —intervino Finlandia, temiéndose lo peor.

Para su sorpresa, todos le hicieron caso mientras oían a Holanda gritar instrucciones a su equipo.

Como todos habían llegado muy tarde, el partido empezó apenas se acababan de sentar.

Se oyó primero el himno nacional de los Paises Bajos, _**Het Wilhelmus **__(__El Guillermo)_.

Y justo después, el de Dinamarca, pero el danés estaba demasiado ocupado intentando sacarle alguna expresión al rostro de Noruega como para siquiera atender a su propio himno.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Dinamarca-_

Holanda abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

¿Le acababan de meter un gol?

Su hermana le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Tranquilo…

Pero era imposible estar tranquilo teniendo a un nórdico hiperactivo gritando de alegría.

—¿Has visto, Noru? ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí.

—¡Hemos marcado el primer gol! ¿Lo has visto tú también, Ice?

Islandia le dedicó una mirada fría.

—Estoy viendo el partido… ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haya visto?

Dinamarca le sonrió, sacando los pulgares y luego miró a Suecia.

El nórdico más alto se limitó a levantarse y acercarse a Holanda mientras Finlandia felicitaba al danés.

—P'r fav'r, g'na 'ste p'rtid' —le suplicó el sueco a su manera, para luego volver con su _esposa_.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-1_

Holanda, aunque mostraba el semblante duro, estaba nervioso… no podía empezar la Eurocopa así.

Sus hermanos le intentaban levantar los ánimos pero él sólo pensaba en el fútbol —y en matar a sus jugadores—. ¡Y Dinamarca era demasiado hiperactivo!

Porque Dinamarca seguía celebrando su gol.

Sentía pena por su amigo neerlandés, pero… ¡él también quería ganar! Y demostrarle a Noruega lo que valía… Y ganar a Suecia, claro está.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_Final de la segunda parte 0-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Bélgica sujetó a su hermano mientras este intentaba tirarse sobre Dinamarca, que estaba delante de él, diciéndole lo divertido que había sido el partido.

—Tranquilo hermano…

—¿Tranquilo? —respondió una vez el nórdico se hubo alejado —. Ahora estoy prácticamente obligado a ganar contra Alemania y Portugal… Y no las tengo todas conmigo… Te recuerdo que Alemania es el favorito.

—Ten fe en tus jugadores, hermano —le recriminó Bélgica.

—Si… Como no ganen les voy a machacar.

—…

—¡He ganado! ¡El rey del norte se ha hecho con la victoria!

—Me molestas —le replicó Noruega al danés que estaba prácticamente tirado sobre él.

—Si me das un beso te dejo en paz…

—No.

—Va, sólo uno.

—No.

—Pues se lo pido a Islandia…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Noruega cogió a Dinamarca y le plantó un beso en la boca —casto e inocente pero beso al fin y al cabo—.

Y a Tino no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de felicitar al danés, ya que Suecia le arrastró fuera, un poco contrariado por la victoria de Dinamarca.

Fuera se encontraron con Sealand, que les exigió ir con ellos al próximo partido, y fueron pronto alcanzados por el resto de nórdicos.

.

* * *

.

_**Alemania – Portugal**_

Alemania hacía tiempo que había llegado, pero no veía a su hermano por ninguna parte.

Austria no había ido, porque decía que no pretendía pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Gilbert.

Al poco rato, llegó Portugal, que también venía solo, cosa que extrañó a Alemania.

Los dos se saludaron cortésmente, y se sentaron bien separados, esperando en silencio.

Silencio que fue roto por un español ruidoso.

—¡Paulo! ¡Ya llegué! Es que me he perdido… ¿Me perdonas?

Portugal miró a su hermano pequeño.

—¿No vienes con Romano?

—No… Me ha dicho que vendría con su hermano… ¡Pero da igual, yo he venido a verte jugar a ti!

Portugal sonrió hacia su hermano, que le ponía en ese momento una cara ilusionada.

—Está bien, está bien… Gracias por venir.

—¡Sí!

Justo después de eso, llegó Prusia, andando lentamente.

—¡West! Ya estoy aquí.

Alemania le miró enojado.

—Tendrías que haber estado aquí mucho antes.

—Pero es que a alguien tan asombroso como yo no se le puede que se dé prisa y…

Pero Gilbert tuvo que callarse por un fuerte golpe por parte de su hermano.

—Lo siento, la próxima llegaré a tiempo… —refunfuñó mientras se sentaba acariciando a Gilbird.

—¡Gilbooo! —gritó España al ver a su amigo.

Antonio se sentó al lado de Prusia que volvía a tener su sonrisa egocéntrica en la cara.

—Hey Toño, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Pues porque juega mi hermano mayor!

—Y mi hermano pequeño…

Las sonrisas de los dos amigos se tensaron.

—Claramente va a ganar mi pequeño West.

—¡JÁ! Va a ganar mi querido hermano, por supuesto.

Prusia se le quedó mirando y luego miró a Portugal.

—¿Qué manía tenéis los hermanos pequeños en crecer tanto?

España se rio alegremente y justo en ese momento otra persona les abrazó a los dos por detrás.

—Hey, ¿no me echabais en falta?

—¡Francis!

—Hola pervertido, ¿qué haces aquí?

—El árbitro es francés.

—¡Tienes que hacer que gane mi West!

—¡No! ¡Haz que gane Portugal!

—Oi, oi… —Y en ese momento Francia se arrepintió de haber ido al partido.

Y mientras tanto, Alemania y Portugal suspiraban resignados por no haberse dado cuenta de que aquel partido se iba a convertir en una reunión del Bad Friends Trio.

—¡Alemania! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

—Italia…

—Ita-chan, ¿ha venido Romano?

—Ve, lo siento… Dijo que no quería venir a ver a Alemania.

España puso una mirada triste y volvió con sus dos amigos.

Y mientras Prusia y España discutían amistosamente bajo la mirada divertida de Francia, empezó el partido.

Primero, el himno de Alemania, la _**Das Deutschlandlied **__(La Canción de Alemania)_.

Y justo después el del pobre Portugal, que en ese momento intentaba que Francia no le metiera mano a su hermano pequeño, _**A Portuguesa.**_

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Portugués Postiga -_

España miró a su hermano horrorizado.

Y Portugal fulminó a sus jugadores con la mirada.

A ninguno de los dos les gustaban las faltas, precisamente.

Alemania también les echó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Oye… ahora que me fijo… en las dos selecciones hay jugadores que juegan en los equipos de mi país…

—Dios, _Antoine_, ¿sólo puedes pensar en tu fútbol? Ahora se trata de otros…

—Lo siento…

Paulo se limitó a rodar los ojos. Sabía cómo era su hermano con lo que le gustaba. No se callaba ni debajo del agua.

—Pau… tu selección va del mismo color que mía. ¿No es guay? —señaló España.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —se rio Prusia. De verdad su amigo era muy despistado.

—Molan… son de color rojo, como los tomates.

Su hermano sonrió mientras Francia y Prusia reían, e Italia se lamentaba de que no estuviera su hermano para disfrutar de todo eso.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Para qué negarlo, estaban todos nerviosísimos.

Portugal y Alemania estaban quietos, tensos, mirando el campo con fuerza.

Italia no se enteraba mucho, se dedicaba a animar a Alemania con todas sus fuerzas, y Francia rondaba de aquí para allá intentando meter mano cuando se le diera la oportunidad.

Y España y Prusia se daban empujones, como si fueran niños pequeños, los dos defendiendo a sus respectivos hermanos.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Portugués Coentrao-_

Alemania puso cara de indignación.

¡Dos tarjetas les habían puesto ya a los portugueses!

Con lo que él amaba el juego limpio.

—Hey, Toño… Tu hermano no para de hacernos faltas.

—Eso no son faltas, tiene permiso.

—…

—…

—… ¿Qué?

—Sip. Yo le he dado permiso.

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

Y todo eso era una de las razones de que Alemania y Portugal estuvieran tan tensos. ¿Cómo iban a concentrarse o a relajarse teniendo a ese par de dos así soltando cosas sin sentido?

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Alemán Boateng-_

—¡West! Admito que están jugando muy a mi estilo, pero creía que los habías entrenado tú.

—Y lo he hecho… —Todos menos Italia tragaron saliva al percibir el tono oscuro en la voz de Ludwig.

—Buuuuh… Eso es juego sucio… Prusia… A tu hermano le han sacado una amarilla, debería darle vergüenza.

—Ahj, España, cállate ya —le pidió Portugal —. Además, a tu hermano ya le han puesto dos…

—Y tú también, hermano. Haz el favor de callar la boca —apoyó Alemania, que estaba enfadado. ¡Les había dejado claro que no quería ni una tarjeta!

Pero claro, una vez en el campo, los jugadores se olvidaban de todo.

En la cara de España se dibujó una mirada triste mientras Prusia bufaba de indignación, pero ambos se callaron.

_-Primer gol de Alemania-_

—¡Sí! ¡West eres el mejor! —Prusia se levantó y fue a tirarse sobre su hermano.

—Ve, Alemania, has metido gol, ¿luego lo celebraremos?

—Sí, Italia…

—¡Entonces comeremos pasta!

—Claro que sí, Ita-chan…

—Pau…. ¡No! ¿Vas a permitir que Alemania te gane? ¿¡De verdad!

—Tranquilo…

—No estoy tranquilo, Prusia no va a parar de burlarse de mí.

España se giró hecho una furia hacia Francia.

—Esto es tú culpa…

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa… Échale la culpa a Alemania, ¿no te parece?

—Ya ajustaremos cuentas…

_Final de la segunda parte 1-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

—Kesesesese, West es el mejor, por supuesto…

—Ve, ¡Alemania ha ganado!

Y ahora era España quien consolaba a su hermano.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, sólo ha sido un partido…

—¡Pero es que es injusto el grupo en el que me ha tocado! Mírales… ¿cómo pretenden que haga algo contra ellos?

—¡No te rindas! ¿Dónde está el espíritu latino? ¡No! ¿¡Dónde está el espíritu ibérico!

Portugal rió luego de mirar a su hermano y ver la cara de concentración que había puesto.

—Está bien… Irá mejor en los próximos partidos.

—Bien. Y ahora… Vamos con Prusia y Ita-chan, ¡van a comer pasta! Vamos a acompañarles, ¿vale?

—…

—¡Francia vente también! ¡Así estaremos todos juntos!

Y así, con el error de dejar que el bad friends trío se reuniera en la misma mesa a comer, celebraron el partido.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno... Me sorprendieron los partidos... Esperaba una clara victoria de Holanda, y sin embargo Dinamarca machacó a la Naranaja Mecánica... Estaba sorprendida, a decir verdad. Los primeros partidos del grupo de la muerte han sido emocionantes XD... Pero yo estoy esperando a que se enfrenten Holanda y Alemania, que son dos de los favoritos... Y Holanda y Portugal XDD También esperaba un poco más de juego en el Alemania - Portugal... No se, paranoias mías XDDD

**Avances**: Próximos partidos 10/06 (_18:00_) - España/Italia ; 10/06 (_20:45_) - Irlanda/Croacia

* * *

_**ezqizoide-ezquizotpico:** me alegro de que te gustara ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	4. Domingo, 10 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 3 – 10 DE JUNIO**

_**España – Italia**_

España —para sorpresa de todos— había llegado relativamente pronto, emocionado y aterrorizado a la vez por el partido.

Su hermano le acompañaba, dándole ánimos.

—Vamos, no te preocupes…

—Pero es que quiero ganar, pero si gano Romano se enfadará conmigo e Ita-chan se pondrá triste…

—Tendrán que superarlo —le dijo Portugal, sabiendo que no iba a poder hacer nada subirle los ánimos a su hermano pequeño. Él mismo tampoco tenía muchos ánimos después de perder el día anterior.

En ese momento entró Romano, bastante cabreado.

—¡Lovi-love!

—Cállate, maldito bastardo.

—Romano, no te enfades.

—¡Qué te calles, España!

España puso una cara triste, y Romano bufó, exasperado, apartando la mirada, momento que aprovecho el español para lanzarse y abrazarlo.

—Ahj, maldita sea, aparta.

España se apartó a regañadientes mientras Romano intentaba que se le pasara el sonrojo.

En ese momento llegaron Italia y Alemania.

—¡Maldita sea, Veneciano! ¿Por qué has tenido que traer al maldito macho-patatas?

—Ve, pero Alemania ha venido a animarme…

—Oye, España —le dijo Alemania —. Mi hermano no ha venido porque… bueno… aún ni siquiera se ha levantado.

—¡No te preocupes! Francia y Prusia nunca vienen a ver mis partidos de fútbol. Dicen que me pongo pesado… Yo no creo que me ponga pesado, es sólo que me gusta mucho el fútbol…

Parecía bastante triste que tus propios amigos no fueran a verte jugar, pero España parecía tan feliz como siempre.

Así que Alemania se encogió de hombros, evitó mirar a Portugal y se sentó.

E inmediatamente entró Hungría, arrastrando a Austria detrás de ella.

España al verlos les saludó y sonrió, pero Austria miraba a su alrededor.

—¿No estará Prusia por aquí?

—No, tranquilo. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

—El árbitro es húngaro —le informó Elizabeta mientras obligaba a Roderich a sentarse.

Antonio sonrió mientras Italia se acercaba a ellos.

—Ve, ¿habéis venido a vernos?

Romano se limitó a girar la cabeza, enfadado —como siempre—.

—Claro que si, Ita-chan… estoy seguro de que jugarán todos muy bien.

Eso hizo que Italia sonriera feliz mientras Austria saludaba a Alemania.

Por fin, iba a empezar el partido, y España se pegó a Romano, a pesar de que éste le insistía que le apartara mientras los jugadores de las dos selecciones les miraban muy serios.

Se suponía que eran rivales, ¿qué hacían así de pegados?

Y así comenzó su partido.

Lo abrió el himno nacional de España, la _**Marcha Real.**_

Y después el himno de Italia, _**Il Canto degli Italiani**__ (El canto de los Italianos)._

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano Balotelli-_

—Antonio, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

—Pero Pau…

—Ni peros ni nada.

—Está bien. —Antonio se dirigió hacia Romano —. Erh… Romano, creo que en tu equipo se están pasando con las faltas, ¿no?

—¡Cállate maldito bastardo! Lo están haciendo perfectamente, ¿crees que se puede ganar sin dolor?

—Pero…

—Ve, España-niichan, Romano tiene razón…

España se deprimió. No podía intentar convencer a los hermanos Italia de ello.

Cuando divisó a Hungría le echó una mirada amenazadora y un aura negra le envolvió.

—Austria… Estaría bien que le dijeras a nuestra _querida_ Elizabeta, que los árbitros de su país están ciegos…

—España, no creo que ella pueda hacer nada.

—¡Ya! ¡Claro! ¿Sabes cuantas faltas nos han metido que no han pitado? ¿Cuántas faltas que se han quedado en nada que merecían tarjeta?

—España, tranquilo —intentó tranquilizarlo Paulo mientras el nombrado respiraba hondo y se sentaba.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

España miró como Romano hablaba con el jugador italiano más violento de todos los tiempos —al que ya le habían puesto una tarjeta— y se llenó de temor.

Sabía los instintos mafiosos que podía tener su Lovi-love.

Y mientras Alemania le echaba la bronca a Italia.

—No estoy nada contento con el juego de los jugadores.

—Ve, Alemania… Pero eso lo dirige mi hermano.

Alemania se giró hacia Romano y negó con la cabeza.

Mientras, España se volvía a enzarzar en una pelea contra Hungría.

—¡Te digo que eso era roja a mi portero!

—¡Y yo te digo que no controlo al árbitro!

—¡Y yo te digo que no me lo creo!

—Ahj, España…

—Sé lo que disfrutas cuando los jugadores son unos salvajes… Tanto como Romano. Estáis aliados en mi contra, está claro.

—España, no creo que andie esté aliado en tu contra —intervino Austria.

—España, tranquilízate —pidió Alemania.

—Maldito italiano, como juguéis sucio te vas a enterar —amenazó Portugal, dejando a España sorprendido. Su hermano mayor era por lo general el más calmado y práctico de los dos.

—¡Ay, mi Pau me está defendiendo! —España abrazó a Portugal, ahogándolo bajo la pasión española.

Y esa es la manera más eficaz de hacer que España se olvide de su enfado por unos momentos.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Italia-_

La boca de España cayó, mientras Romano saltaba de alegría.

—¡Sí! ¡Así se hace! ¡Seguid así! ¡Bastardo, vas a perder!

—Pau, Lovi-love es cruel conmigo.

—Va, Toño, no pasa nada…

—Pero me han metido goool… Yo no quería que me metieran gol. —España le puso una carita triste mientras Paulo lo abrazaba que hizo que los sentidos de Hungría se activaran.

—Alemania, hemos metido. ¡Ve, vamos ganando!

—Muy bien, Italia…

—Pero Pau, nosotros estamos jugando mejor, ¿verdad?

—Eh…

—Bastardo, ¿qué estás diciendo? Está claro que nosotros somos mej-

_-Primer gol de España-_

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡VIVA LA ROJA! ¡ASÍ SE HACE MALDITA SEA! ¡DEMOSTRAD NUESTRO ESPÍRITU!

Paulo cayó al suelo después del ímpetu de su hermano al ver el gol.

—¡No! Maldito bastardo, ¿lo haces adrede? ¡Te odio!

—Vamos, Lovi, ahora vamos empatados, ¿no?

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Italiano Bonucci-_

Romano dio una patada, furioso, e Italia se echó a llorar.

—¡Alemaniaaaa! ¡Yo quiero ganaaar!

—Venga, Italia, no pasa nada…

—Hungría, es sospechoso que justo cuando España y Portugal te _complacen_ con un momento de esos que te gustan tanto… Todo les empiece a ir mejor —observó Austria.

—No digas tonterías… Ya lo he dicho antes, yo no controlo al portero…

Después de ver a Italia abrazándose a Alemania, aún llorando, y a España intentando abrazar a Lovino, que se resisitía y se limitaba a insultarle, la nariz de Hungría empezó a sangrar, ante la mirada observadora de Austria, que levantó una ceja.

—¡Te digo que yo no tengo nada que ver! Las escenas las montan ellos solitos, yo sólo aprovecho —aclaró, sacando la cámara y lamentando que Japón no estuviera allí.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Italiano Chiellini-_

—Romanoooooo… —La voz de España daba mucho miedo —. Deja de hacerle faltas al jefe, ¿quieres?

—Esp-España, bastardo, yo no…

—Se lo mucho que te gusta hacer faltas, pero eso no me está sentando naaada bien.

Portugal se apartó lentamente, Austria hizo como que no se daba cuenta de nada, Italia se escondió detrás de Alemania que estaba tenso y Romano retrocedió mientras Hungría lo miraba todo con ojos brillantes.

—Y-ya, b-bastardo, te prometo q-que no te haré más faltas…

—¡Qué bien, Lovi! Ya decía yo que querías mucho al jefe. —España volvió a su estado normal, haciendo que Romano dejara escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Español Torres-_

—¿Qué? ¡Mentira! ¡Hungría te voy a matar! ¡Eso no era falta! ¡Lo estaba fingiendo!

Romano puso una cara indescifrable, pero Alemania le vio levantar el pulgar.

Y mientras, España lloraba.

—Yo quería que no nos pudieran ninguna tarjeta, Pau —se lamentaba.

—Vamos Toño, no te preocupes… —Portugal le abrazó, pero para su fortuna, Hungría estaba ocupada en un gran momento de Alemania e Italia, en el que Italia se había sentado en el regazo de Alemania y estaba apoyado en su pecho, mientras Ludwig se había sonrojado completamente.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Italiano Maggio-_

De los ojos de España salían llamas pero de los de Romano también.

Los dos estaban demasiado centrados en el partido como para darse cuenta de los demás.

Italia cogía la camiseta de Alemania, murmurando que quería ganar, y Alemania se lamentaba por la influencia mafiosa de Italia del Sur en Veneciano. Estaban teniendo un juego que a él no le gustaba nada.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir nada para no hacer que la furia del español y el italiano se dirigiera hacia ellos.

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Romano y España se miraron durante un momento, donde la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Una tensión rota por el grito de España después de lanzarse sobre su italiano favorito.

—¿Lo ves, Lovi-love? No me hemos ganado ninguno de los dos, y así todos somos felices, ¿no?

El italiano mayor recapacitó, y luego no le quedó otra que asentir, a regañadientes.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón…

—¡Claro que la tengo! Empate, los dos salimos ganando. —España le sonrió con esa sonrisa con la que era imposible estar enfadado con él —. ¿No crees que el jefe merezca un premio?

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡Aparta!

Italia sonrió divertido mientras Portugal suspiraba, Hungría sacaba la cámara, preparada, y Austria y Alemania les ingnoraban.

—Vaaa… un beso sólo.

—¡No!

—Vengaaaa… Hazlo por mí… Un solo, uno pequeñito, sólo un-

España tuvo que callarse por que Lovino le miró fijamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Confórmate. Ahora calla.

España asintió como si fuera un cachorrito ilusionado, y salieron todos de allí pensando donde iban a cenar.

Al final, al contrario de lo que parecía, no había tenido que morir nadie.

Benditos empates.

.

* * *

.

_**Irlanda – Croacia**_

Los componentes de la antigua Yugoslavia estaban sentados, repartidos por la zona reservada especialmente para las naciones, todos dormitando.

Y es que Croacia no les había dejado dormir con los nervios del partido. Estaba impaciente por que éste empezara, y no podía parar de moverse de un lado a otro.

Tan nervioso estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando los hermanos Kirkland se sentaron con parsimonia.

Inglaterra estaba furioso.

Él no quería estar allí, quería estar con su selección, animándoles para el partido del día siguiente

Y sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos no se iban a dignar a ir a verle a él jugar…

No había ido por propia voluntad, prácticamente le habían arrastrado con la excusa de pasar un rato en familia.

Lo que querían era desconcentrarle, Arthur lo sabía.

Querían que perdiera al día siguiente y darle más oportunidad a Irlanda de ganar.

¡Pero no lo iba a permitir!

Les iba a machacar, por supuesto. Inglaterra lo tenía muy claro.

Y encima le habían secuestrado sin previo aviso… Había dejado a Estados Unidos solo… Todo eran problemas.

Holanda entró con desgana.

Ni siquiera se dignó a saludarles, y no había avisado a su hermana tampoco. En realidad el no quería estar ahí, pero debía representar al país ya que el árbitro era holandés y demás palabrerías.

Lo único que quería es que se terminara pronto. Seguía un poco deprimido por la derrota contra Dinamarca.

Comenzó con el himno de Irlanda, el _**Amhrán Náisiúnta na hÉireann **__(Himno Nacional de Irlanda)_.

Y justo después, _**Lijepa naša domovino **__(Nuestra hermosa Patria)_, el de Croacia.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Croacia-_

—¿¡Qué? —exclama Irlanda mientras su gemelo abre la boca —. Si sólo han pasado tres minutos…

—Va, Irlanda, tú puedes —le anima Gales mientras Escocia niega con la cabeza molesto.

Inglaterra se limita a suspirar con resignación.

Y mientras, los yugoslavos lo celebran.

—¡Así se hace, Croacia!

—¡Sigue así, tío, lo tienes en el bote!

—¡Este partido lo tienes ganado!

Y cada grito, Irlanda se deprimía más.

_-Primer gol de Irlanda-_

—¡Sí! ¡Toma, demuéstrales quien es el mejor! —Los británicos animaban a su hermano que había saltado de la emoción.

Los antiguos yugoslavos les miraron entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, si… Lo que sea —se limitó a comentar Inglaterra, mirando su teléfono por si Alfred le llamaba.

_-Segundo gol de Croacia-_

Ahora fue el turno de los yugoslavos de gritar de alegría.

Nuevo gol de Croacia que les acercaba a encabezar el grupo.

Decían que los fuertes eran España e Italia… ¡Pero si ellos ganaban se situarían por delante en la puntuación!

En ese momento Inglaterra recibió la temida llamada.

—¡Iggy! ¿¡Dónde demonios estás!

—Sí, bien… Bueno, mis hermanos me secuestraron para ver el partido de Irlanda…

—¿Te secuestraron? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo iré a salvarte como el _hero_ que soy!

—¡_Bloody hell_! No vengas, Alfred, te lo advierto…

Pero antes de poder decirle algo más, Escocia le cogió teléfono y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo.

—Estamos en familia, Arthur… Es de mala educación.

Inglaterra fulminó a su hermano mayor con la mirada, pero al final suspiró con resignación.

-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Irlandés Andrews-

—¡No juguéis sucio! —les recriminó Croacia —. ¿Qué pasa, qué cómo vais perdiendo pasáis a las trampas?

Irlanda se disponía a contestar cuando una sombra muy grande se cernió sobre ellos.

—Callaos ya —dijo entre dientes el holandés, enfadado, pero frío como siempre —. Me dais dolor de cabeza.

Y todos decidieron hacer caso al neerlandés, que les daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-2_

Era una lucha a dos bandos.

Por una parte, Croacia e Irlanda mantenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro, desafiándose silenciosamente.

Por otra parte, yugoslavos y británicos se intercambiaban signos obscenos… A excepción de Inglaterra claro.

Por suerte, todo esto era en silencio.

Ninguno quería enfadar a Holanda.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tercer gol de Croacia-_

Para el desagrado de Holanda, aquello ya era demasiado como para no hacer ruido.

Los yugoslavos se levantaron, todos felices y gritando de emoción.

—¡Vas a ganar!

—¡Va a ganar!

—¡Voy a ganar!

—¡VAMOS A GANAR!

Escocia intentó abalanzarse contra ellos pero Gales le sujetó a tiempo mientras Irlanda del Norte intentaba consolar a su gemelo.

Inglaterra soltó una risa por lo bajo, que no fue advertida por nadie, para su fortuna.

Holanda cerró los ojos con desgana.

Demasiado ruidosos.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Croata Modric-_

—¿Qué decíais antes de jugar sucio, embusteros? —gritó Irlanda.

—Os vamos a machacar —apoyó Escocia.

—¡Já! ¿Muy afectados por la inminente derrota? ¡No me extraña! —rebatió Croacia haciendo que sus compañeros estallaran a carcajadas.

—¡Les mato! —Esta vez fue Inglaterra el que tuvo que intervenir. No parecía que sus hermanos fueran a hacer nada para retener a su hermano, y no quería una trifulca en medio de un partido.

Todos se sentaron, tensos, esperando la continuación del partido.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Croata Kranjcar-_

—¡Y OTRA! —exclamó Irlanda.

Croacia le hizo una señal de burla.

Irlanda, al que se le habían agotado las fuerzas repentinamente, se sentó en la silla.

—Total, ya es imposible que ganemos…

Y es que el partido estaba a punto de terminar.

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-3_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Los yugoslavos no tardaron en salir a celebrar la victoria que les acercaba a pasar de la fase de grupos.

Mientras los británicos consolaban a Irlanda, Inglaterra se levantó.

—Ya ha terminado, ¿no? Me largo.

Y sin darles tiempo a retenerle, salió del estadio, buscando a Estados Unidos que le había hecho demasiadas llamadas y que había llenado su buzón de mensajes.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Creo que mi grito después del gol de Italia se oyó hasta Japón :u Pero bueno, al menos al final quedamos empate... Muahahaha, eso es mejor que nada XDDD Aunque no me moló nada que los jugadores españoles no se pusieran en serio hasta después del gol de Italia... Además que Italia tenía muchos defensas... parecía imposible poder colarse por ahí T.T Y Balotelli me da miedo :( Pero bueno... Hoy comentando con un amigo los partidos de mañana, me dijo literalmente: "Francia se va a follar a Inglaterra" Imaginaos mi cara de: "Oh God, Why..."

**Avances**: Próximos partidos 12/06 (_18:00_) - Francia/Inglaterra ; 10/06 (_20:45_) - Ucrania/Suecia

* * *

Gracias por los reviews ^.^

_**Osterreicher und Puroisen:** Me alegra que te gustara ^.^ Yo me quedé igual con lo de Dinamarca O.o Y si, ya corregí el fallo, gracias por avisar :D_

_**LoriKusadashi:** *Se siente halagada y se alegra* Ser Suiza siempre es una buena opción... Sobre todo porque tienes muchas pistolas para disparar a quien te moleste (?) Gracias por el review :D_

_**IreneRodriguez:** Yo tuve una visión similar en el Polonia/Grecia... Fue muuuy raro XD A mi me pasa lo mismo... Me empiezo a reír sola y me miran raro... Pero yo soy feliz! . Y bueno, Rusia lo celebra todo con vodka XD Es Rusia... Y Romano es un maldito mafioso, violento, tsudnere, adorable :D Y yo creo que lo de Holanda fue un desliz... O Dinamarca ganará la Eurocopa y el Rey del Norte se convertirá en el Rey de Europa (?) A ver, Noruega puede decir lo que quiera, pero hace un pareja completamente adorable con Dinamarca U.u Lo que pasa es que Den es un pesao XDD Por supuesto... la pasta es a los italianos como el vodka a los rusos :D Gracias por los reviews :3_

_**CreepyGirl07:** Jajajaja, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo... Mis padres flipan porque ahora veo todos los partidos jajaja Pero todos, todos... Hetalia nos vuelve adictas al fútbol :D_

_**Kasu Uzumaki:** Mi hermano me dijo lo mismo... Que predecibles somos, por dios XDD Yo también espero el partido Francia e Inglaterra... ¡A ver que pasa .!_

_**GriisleChan:** Creo que a todos nos sorprendió que Holanda perdiera T.T Pobrecito, me da pena... A ver que pasa en los demás XD Gracias por comentar ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	5. Lunes, 11 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 4 – 11 DE JUNIO**

_**Francia – Inglaterra**_

Inglaterra —como no— era el que primero había llegado. Estaba impaciente por derrotar a ese idiota —léase: Francia—.

Le iba a demostrar quién era el mejor de una vez por todas.

Como había predicho el día anterior, ninguno de sus hermano habían ido, cosa que le aliviaba.

Realmente no le habría gustado tener molestando todo el partido.

Era en realidad lo último que le gustaría que hubiera pasado.

Aunque tenía a Estados Unidos, un poco cabreado porque ayer no le había avisado del partido.

Que tampoco es que se quejara… Por fin se podía tomar un respiro.

Mucho rato después entró Francis, seguido de Prusia.

—Me siento mal por no haber ido a ver jugar a Toño —comentó Gilbert —. Incluso mi West fue… Aunque en realidad fuera a ver a Italia, no a España…

—Lo sé, lo sé, yo también me siento culpable… Pero sabes cómo se pone de pesado con el fútbol.

—Kesesese… Al menos no ganó contra Ita-chan, y no va a estar dando el coñazo.

En ese momento entraron los italianos y justo detrás Alemania y Romano.

—Ve, Francia-niichan, vamos a verte jugar…

Antes de que Francia pudiera responder, Prusia se le adelantó.

—Italia-chan, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—¡El árbitro es italiano! —exclamó Feliciano alegremente.

—España, bastardo, más te vale protegerme —le avisó Romano mirando a Inglaterra y a Francia con terror. Menos mal que no estaba Rusia. En ese caso le habría dado un patatús.

—Tranquilo, Lovi-love, yo me encargaré de que el cejotas no te haga nada.

—Tsk. —Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco.

—_Mon ami Angleterre_, que gusto verte ya aquí —comentó Francia que por fin se dignaba a notar la presencia de Arthur, quien sólo bufó.

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, _frog_. Aparta de mí.

Francia puso una cara triste.

—Me ofendes, no esperaba eso de un "caballero".

Y si las miradas mataran, a Francis ya lo habrían enterrado.

Para sorpresa de todos, un pequeño vestido de marinero entró sentándose junto a Inglaterra.

—Inglaterra idiota, he venido a ver como pierdes.

—¡Niño! Fuera de aquí, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para venir?

—Le pregunté a Escocia —respondió Sealanad sacándole la lengua. La verdad es que Tino iba a ir a recogerle nada más acabara el partido para ver jugar a su padre —. Cuando sea un país grande y poderoso tendré un equipo de fútbol mucho mejor que el tuyo.

Y si las miradas mataran, Sealand también estaría enterrado junto a Francia.

Alfred no pudo aguantarlo más y se echó a reír, molestando a Inglaterra que ya suponía que eso de tener un partido tranquilo sería imposible.

Comenzó sonando el himno de Francia, la _**La Marseillaise **__(__La Marsellesa)._

Y después, orgulloso, _**God Save the Queen**__ (Dios Salve a la Reina)_, el himno de Reino Unido.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Inglaterra-_

Inglaterra sonrió con satisfacción, luchando por contener su lado salvaje y no levantarse a repateárselo a Francia.

Alfred se tiró encima de él, alegre.

—Iggy, mira, tus jugadores son buenos y todo.

—Por supuesto, _git_, son ingleses —respondió orgullosamente.

Francia empezó a morder la punta de su pañuelo dramáticamente.

—¡_Non_! ¡_L'Angleterre_ es cruel!

—Tío… —le dijo España —. ¿En serio estás permitiendo que ese idiota te gane?

—¡Te he oído!

—¡Esperaba que me oyeras!

—¿¡Se puede saber ahora por qué estás enfadado conmigo!

—A parte de lo obvio —es decir, luchas pasadas… Aunque no lo parezca, España no olvida—… No sé, tal vez que tengas secuestrado a mi querido hijo y no le dejes venir con papá España…

Inglaterra rodó los ojos, exasperado. Con Antonio siempre se trataba de Gibraltar.

Así que decidió que era mejor aguantar los refunfuños de Sealanad que los del hispano.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Inglés Chamberlain-_

—_Frog_, te vas a enterar… El poder del Imperio Británico te va a golpear tan rápido que no te vas a dar ni cuenta.

—Honhonhon… Lo estaré esperando, Arthur… —respondió Francia, cambiando el tono de lástima a su perversión habitual.

—_One moment… What? ¡No! ¡France, git! __¡Bloody frog_! ¡No seas pervertido!

Prusia, Francia y España rieron mientras Romano seguía escondido y Alemania le tapaba los oídos a Italia.

—Iggy, las tarjetas están mal —le regañó Alfred, en un acto maduro que no convenció a nadie.

Pero a Inglaterra casi no le dio tiempo ni a responder.

_-Primer gol de Francia-_

—¡No! ¡_Bloody hell_! —Inglaterra maldijo hasta que recordó que Sealand le estaba escuchando y se calló.

Francia se le acercó peligrosamente.

—¿Qué decías del Imperio Británico? Me ha parecido que no lo he oído.

Inglaterra le dirigió su mejor mirada de caballero… A quien queremos engañar, le dirigió su mejor mirada de "Vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente".

Pero, ¿desde cuándo eso hace que Francia deje de molestar?

Y mientras, España y Prusia estaban felices porque su amigo empezaba a remontar, y si eso incluía la posible derrota de Inglaterra, mejor.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-1_

Francia, España y Prusia estaban los tres con las cabezas juntas ideando un plan para molestar a Inglaterra.

Pero por desgracia, Alemania, que conocía sus intenciones, les dio la orden de no hacer nada que inmiscuyera molestar al británico.

—¡Pero West!

—Pero nada, hermano. Obedece.

Prusia le dedicó una mirada molesta e Inglaterra no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Iggy… No vas a dejar que Francia te gane… ¿verdad que no?

—Por supuesto que no… Tenemos que ganar esta _bloody_ Eurocopa. Pienso machacar a todos los que se pongan en mi camino.

—Wow, Iggy, eso es _fucking awesome_.

—Inglaterra… Idiota… ¡Si ganas no tiene gracia!

—¡Tú directamente no deberías estar aquí!

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Inglés Young-_

—¡Iggy! ¿Otra tarjeta?

—Calla, yo también… estoy decepcionado con mis jugadores.

Francis le echó una mirada que expresaba claramente que no creía que estuviera decepcionado con sus jugadores.

Y naturalmente, estaba en lo cierto.

Inglaterra deseaba ganar ese partido con toda su alma, y darle una paliza a ese bastardo que siempre estaba molestándole.

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Inglaterra abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—¿¡Un _bloody_ empate! ¡No puede ser!

Francia también estaba un poco molesto. A él también le habría gustado darle una paliza a Inglaterra, claro está.

Y mientras, Italia no se había enterado de nada —estaba ocupado pegándose a Alemania—, y Romano era feliz. No había ganado ninguno de los dos, que se fastidiaran.

Y entonces recordó que él también había quedado empaté y se deprimió.

Y Prusia y España reían todo lo fuerte que podían.

Sólo tenías que ver la cara de Arthur y de Francis para comprender sus risas. ¡Eran mortales!

Después de recibir una mirada nada agradable por parte de Francia y ser ignorados por Inglaterra, que se fue con Estados Unidos y Sealand a llevar al último con Finlandia, el resto salieron a cenar.

Y por supuesto, en cuanto pudo meter mano un poco, a Francia se le pasó el enfado.

.

* * *

.

_**Ucrania – Suecia**_

Suecia estaba tranquilo, sentado, con Tino a su lado.

El finlandés hablaba mucho, y a Berwald le encantaba escucharlo, aunque realmente no le interesaba mucho lo que decía… Su boca se movía a una velocidad increíble e intentar centrarse en la conversación —monólogo— le producía dolor de cabeza, así que asentía de vez en cuando, haciendo feliz al pequeño Finlandia.

Selanad rondaba por ahí, quien sabe haciendo que, aún enfadado porque su hermano mayor no había perdido.

Noruega e Islandia se sentaron junto a ellos, seguidos de un hiperactivo Dinamarca.

—Casi nos perdemos, pero menos mal que tenían al Rey para guiarlos, ¿eh?

—Nos hemos perdido y ha sido tu culpa —señaló Noruega haciendo que Dinamarca pusiera una fingida cara de dolor.

—No es cierto, gracias a mi hemos llegado aquí.

Los dos hermanos nórdicos le ignoraron, haciendo que a Suecia se le escapara una risita.

Dinamarca le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo he venido a ver como pierdes, que lo sepas.

Suecia se encogió de hombros. Realmente, Tino estaba más emocionado que él por el partido y la Eurocopa en general.

—Hahaha, eso es porque has asumido que vas a perder… Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para enfrentarme a ti… Supongo que me tienes miedo, no puedo culparte.

Los ojos de Berwald brillaron con ira.

Furioso e intimidante, se levantó y gritó algo a sus jugadores —nadie entendió realmente que había dicho— volviendo junto a Tino.

Y mientras Dinamarca seguía hablando siendo ignorado por todos menos por Finlandia, Ucrania y los demás eslavos llegaron.

—Vanya, estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido a ver jugar a mi equipo.

—Por supuesto, hermana, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Cerca de ellos estaba Polonia que conversaba animadamente con Toris.

—O sea, así que le dije que si no incluía un poni, no lo compraba… Y me dijo que vale, que no lo comprara. Tipo, ¿te lo puedes creer? Como que no sé donde ha quedado el dicho de que el cliente siempre tiene razón.

Toris suspiró mientras asentía a las palabras de su amigo.

Y Estonia y Letonia se limitaban a estar callados intentando no hacer ningún comentario que pudiera desatar la furia de Rusia o de Suecia.

El gigante eslavo se acercó al gigante nórdico.

Suecia le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Más te vale no hacer llorar a mi hermana, ¿_da_?

Y tras esto, Iván volvió con Yekaterina mientras Bielorusia amenazaba a Suecia con su mirada, reforzando las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Un hiperactivo Turquía entró, seguido de Chipre.

Ambos se limitaron a sentarse y esperar para presenciar un buen partido de fútbol.

Primero sonó el himno de Ucrania, _**Sche ne vmerla Ukraina**__ - __Ще не вмерла Українa__ (Ucrania aún no murió)_

Y a continuación dio pasó a _**Du gamla, du fria **__(Tú viejo, tú libre)_.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Sueco Kallstrom-_

Rusia miró amenazante a Suecia mientras Ucranía se sentía mal por su pobre jugador.

Finlandia, lenta y disimuladamente, se escondió detrás de Suecia para no tener que mirar a la nación rusa, que desprendía un aura muy tenebrosa.

—¿Eh? —Suecia no se había enterado de nada, así que se quedó mirando a Rusia esperando que éste le dijera que pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos habló, y tanto los nórdicos como los bálticos empezaron a desear no tener que estar allí contemplando esto.

Al final, Ucrania obligó a Rusia a centrarse en el partido, dejando a Berwald confundido sin saber que había pasado.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Finlandia puso una cara triste, mientras Sealand seguía a su rollo, jugando con Letonia.

—Qué lástima que aún no hayáis marcado ningún gol.

Suecia se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero Su-san! Esto es para tomarselo en serio.

—Déjale, Fin… Sabe que lo mejor es perder ahora antes de tener que enfrentarse al Rey del Norte.

Suecia le dirigió una mirada fulminante que puso los pelos de punta de Estonia —que ni siquiera estaba mirando—.

Luego miró hacia los eslavos.

Rusia le sonrió infantilmente mientras Bielorrusia le amenazaba de nuevo.

El sueco suspiró.

Todo lo relacionado con el fútbol era demasiado problemático.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Suecia-_

Dinamarca dio un quejido de desilusión, Noruego se dignó a esbozar una sonrisa, Islandia estaba demasiado ocupado con su frailecillo y Finlandia saltó de alegría.

—¡Si, Su-san! ¡Has marcado un gol! ¿No es genial?

—Si —respondió escuetamente el sueco, maravillado por la expresión de alegría en la cara de Tino.

Sin embargo, Yekaterina no parecía tan contenta.

Rusia ya estaba sacando su tubería cuando algo hizo que la guardara.

_-Primer gol de Ucrania-_

—¡Katiusha, has empatado!

—Si… ¡Sí! ¡He empatado! ¡Vanya, eso es genial!

Iván le sonrió a su hermana ilusionada mientras los bálticos suspiraban agradecidos. Por suerte, Letonia estaba entretenido con Sealand, y no soltó ningún comentario extraño.

Suecia se encogió de hombros. Había sido un buen gol.

Finlandia se enfurruñó y Dinamarca empezó a saltar de alegría.

Incluso Turquía se había animado a ver el partido.

—¡Qué rapidez, Dios! ¿Cuánto ha pasado entre un gol y otro? ¿Tres minutos? ¡Grecia debería aprender!

La emoción se podía palpar ahora que ambos equipos habían marcado.

_-Segundo gol de Ucrania-_

El turco empezó a aplaudir.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Cinco minutos después, y ya marcan otro gol!

Yekaterina se abrazó a su hermano, que sonrió feliz ante la muestra de cariño.

Aunque Bielorrusia estaba algo celosa, así que decidió abrazar a Iván también, lo que hizo que el ruso sintiera un escalofrío.

Finlandia le dio una patada al suelo con una furia que nunca pensarías que podrías ver en alguien de su tamaño.

Dinamarca prácticamente ya estaba celebrando la derrota de Suecia.

Y Berwald agarró al finlandés y le tranquilizó.

Aunque aún estaba un poco enfurruñado.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Sueco Elm-_

—¿Qué pasa, Sve? Ahora que vas perdiendo, te inclinas por las faltas.

Suecia le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la vez que Rusia se levantaba.

Por suerte, Ucrania paró a Iván y le convenció de que no hacía falta matar a nadie.

Y Suecia también estaba contrariado.

El ir perdiendo no significaba que tuvieran que convertirse en unos brutos.

Pero tampoco podía hacer nada en ese momento.

_Final de la segunda parte: 2-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Rusia estaba tan feliz que incluso no le dijo nada a Polonia sobre abrazar a Lituania, o a su hermana pequeña por abrazarse a él.

Letonia se despidió de Sealand, el cual estaba un poco enfurruñado porque su padre había perdido.

Finlandia iba también decaído, pero luego pensó que aún les quedaban dos partidos para intentar remontar.

Y cada uno por un lado, nórdicos —y Sealand— por uno, y soviéticos por otro.

Unos felices por haber ganado, y otros felices, simplemente por poder estar juntos.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews ^.^

_**IreneRodriguez:** Es que es Toño... Hay que animarlo! . Y la verdad, es que se veía claro que Italia estaba presionando muchísimo... y los nuestros como que pasaban T.T Que rabia... Al menos no perdimos :D Y lo de Casillas fue muy fuerte U.u Pero bueno :/ Y si... iban con el ego un poco por los aires... Pero que se le va a hacer XDD A ver si despiertan :$ Benditos empates, que nos dan Spamano pa' dar y regalar e_e Hungría sacó fotos para todos XDD Y voy a tener pesadillos con ese maldito italiano T.T Arthur es un caballero, no puede irse a emborracharse y ya... Bueno, si, pero con Alfred esperandole e_E Mi amigo es la ostia, see XDD Y Dinamarca es demasiado hiperactivo, efectivamente U.u Gracias por el review ^.^_

___**CreepyGirl07:** Casi gana D: Que rabia XDDDD Y a Yekaterina le fue bastante bien en realidad O.o_

___**sakiko fubuki:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste ;D Y entre el Balotelli y lo de Casillas casi muero de un infarto XDDD Vivan los empates... Son lo mejor, nadie se enfada XDD Gracias por el review :D_


	6. Martes, 12 de Junio

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 5 – 12 DE JUNIO**

_**Grecia – República Checa**_

Grecia estaba tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo.

Medio soñando…

Y Japón estaba a su lado.

Heracles había invitado al nipón a quedarse con él después de verle en el partido. Italia se había puesto un tanto triste, pero al final accedió.

Kiku se sentía un poco culpable por abandonar a sus amigos, pero prácticamente había sido todo, decisión de Grecia.

Aún recordaba cuando se dirigían a cenar, los dos en silencio, y les asaltó Turquía, preguntándoles por qué le habían dejado atrás.

Y Japón, claro está, le invitó amablemente a unirse a ellos.

Cosa que a Grecia no le parecía muy bien, pero que aceptó a regañadientes.

Podría decirse que el que más disfrutó de su cena fue el comensal que había en otra mesa, porque Kiku se vio todo el tiempo presionado por las dos naciones que no dejaban de mirarse amenazadoramente.

E incluso cuando fueron a la estancia de Grecia a descansar, Turquía se alojó con ellos.

En un principio aquello extrañó Japón, pero luego Sadiq le aclaró que no había sido la primera vez.

Luego se corrigió, y añadió que no había sido la primera vez les gustaba la misma persona y dormían en el mismo sitio para asegurarse que el otro no hiciera nada pervertido.

Y así, Japón se acostó tranquilamente y se levantó diez minutos después, cayendo en el significado de las palabras del turco, y enrojeciendo violentamente.

Y ahora estaban ahí los tres de nuevo.

En ese momento entraron Chequia y Eslovaquia, seguidos de Austria.

Y justo después, un flash cegó los ojos de Japón, que sonrió, sabiendo a quien pertenecía.

—Hungría-san.

—Japón, tenemos que hablar.

Y Japón abandonó a unos confundidos Grecia y Turquía, que se dirigieron hacia Austria.

—¿Qué se lleva Kiku con tu ex-mujer? —preguntó directamente el turco.

—No seas… maleducado…

—Calla, maldito crío. Y tú, responde.

Austria puso los ojos en blanco.

—Probablemente sólo estén intercambiando fotografías.

Grecia se quedó pensando. La verdad es que Japón había hecho muchas fotos… En especial a él y a Turquía cuando estos discutían.

A los cinco minutos ambos volvieron sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Hungría ya sangraba por la nariz ante el material que le había otorgado Japón de Grecia y Turquía —ella siempre piensa que todas las peleas/guerras están causadas por tensión sexual. Casi siempre tiene razón— y Japón observaba las nuevas fotografías para el álbum de los italianos —y por tanto, de Alemania y España— que le había dado Hungría.

Turquía se asomó, curioso.

—¿Qué es eso?

—N-nada.

—Sí, esos eran España e Italia del Sur, ¿no? ¿Por qué tienes fotos suyas?

Japón negó con la cabeza, y viendo como se llevaba la mano a la katana, Turquía decidió desistir.

A poco de empezar el partido, entró Francia, alegremente como siempre.

Japón le saludó educadamente y rápidamente el francés se situó en un lugar estratégico para poder meter mano a las hermanas checoslovacas… o en su defecto, al griego, al turco o al japonés.

Aunque creía que tendrías más posibilidades con las dos hermanas, aún desmoralizadas por la derrota ante Rusia.

Comenzó sonando el himno de Grecia, el _**Imnos eis tin Eleftherían**__ - __Ύμνος εις την Ελευθερίαν__ (Himno a la Libertad)._

Y después, por supuesto, el himno de Chequia, el _**Kde domov můj? **__(¿Dónde está mi hogar?)_.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de la República Checa-_

Chequia se levantó, gritando de alegría.

No se lo podía creer, después de la humillante derrota ante Rusia, había metido el primer gol.

Su hermana la abrazó, emocionada.

Grecia simplemente puso una expresión molesta, pero no les dio tiempo a nada más.

_-Segundo gol de la República Checa-_

Grecia abrió los ojos.

¿Otro gol en tan poco tiempo?

Miro a Japón, quien le sonrió afablemente, intentando no hacerle sentir mal por los dos goles recién marcados.

Pero fue en vano, ya que, al otro lado, Turquía prácticamente estaba por el suelo, riéndose en voz muy alta.

Claramente feliz porque Grecia había perdido.

¿Y la República Checa?

A la rubia poco más y le había dado un infarto.

Su hermana la miraba preocupada mientras habría los ojos lentamente.

—¿Es un sueño? Dime que no es un sueño…

—Eh… ¿no es un sueño?

—¡Sí! —Chequia saltó, con los ojos llenos de fuego —. ¡Vamos a ganar!

—¿No te gustaría celebrarlo conmigo? —Francia apreció repentinamente, agarrando de la cintura a la checa que le miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de darle una torta y salir corriendo detrás de su hermana.

—¡Quita pervertido!

Francia hizo un puchero, pero volvió a su sitio. No confiaba en nada cuando Japón había traído su katana…

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Checo Rosicky-_

Grecia levantó una ceja, lentamente, y se giro hacia su contrincante.

—¿No tienes… suficiente? Encima… de los dos goles… Juego sucio…

La checa enrojeció.

Aquel hombre imponía mucho, y hablaba con una tranquilidad que la ponía nerviosa.

—Eh, yo, bueno… —Miró a su hermana, pero no tuvo que decir nada porque cierto turco ya se había encargado.

—¡Vuelve al juego!

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Griego Torosidis-_

Eslovaquia alzó una ceja mirando a Grecia con los brazos cruzados.

—Decías…

El griego las miró fijamente.

—Ahora… estamos en… paz…

Iba a responder, pero Chequia le tapó la boca.

—Déjale.

_-Tarjeta amarilla del jugador Checo Jiracek-_

Chequia se llevó la mano a la cara.

Además, en ese momento, Hungría salió de su ensoñación. Ya había acabado de mirar todas las fotos otorgadas por Japón

Se giró hacia Austria.

—¿Cómo van?

—Dos a cero. Y acaban de sacar una tarjeta a un jugador checo.

Hungría se giró justo a tiempo.

—¿No crees que deberías dejar las faltas, preciosa? —gruñó Turquía ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Grecia se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿¡Qué! Aquí no ha pasado nada. Simplemente, no me parece bien que una cría vaya humillando a personas mayores que ella.

—No he sido… humillado…

—Si lo has sido… ¡Y de qué manera! —Turquía soltó una carcajada para el desagrado de Grecia.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-2_

Grecia se giró hacia Francia.

—¡Eso era gol!

Francia le miró.

—En realidad, siento decirlo pero ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al partido…

En efecto, Francis estaba demasiado ocupado intentado meterle mano a las hermanas checoslovacas.

Turquía sonrió.

Japón suspiró.

Grecia estaba demasiado enfurruñado como para intentar hablar con él.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Grecia-_

Grecia sonrió y el gato que iba con él, maulló al notar a su amo feliz.

Japón suspiró, estaba vez de alivio.

Aún había oportunidades para su amigo.

Turquía mantenía una expresión entre alegría y fastidio.

Grecia tampoco se molestó en mirarle como para darse cuenta.

Chequia bufó, fastidiada. Ahora que iba ganando… ¡Más le valía al griego no remontar!

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Griego Papadopoulos-_

—¡Eh!

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Griego Salpingidis-_

—¡EH!

Chequia miró a Grecia hecha una furia.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a esto? —le exigió.

Grecia se encogió de hombros, sonrió y siguió acariciando a su gato.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver…

Turquía estalló a carcajadas mientras Eslovaquia alzaba una ceja y la República Checa les miraba indignada.

—Maldito niño endemoniado… Como te odio —afirmó Turquía quien seguía riéndose por el descaro de Hercales.

Japón negó con la cabeza. Su dos amigos europeos no cambiarían jamás, ciertamente.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Checo Kolar-_

Grecia se agarraba al asiento, atento al partido.

Hungría lo miraba todo con los ojos brillantes.

Chequia le sacó la lengua al griego, y Hungría, para el desagrado de Austria, que hasta ese momento se encontraba bastante tranquilo, empezó a animar a los jugadores a que cometieran más faltas.

Y Francia, para quien le interese, estaba en el suelo inconsciente por un golpe de sartén de la húngara. Pero no es como si a nadie en el partido le importara.

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-2_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Grecia se levantó, bastante enfadado.

Chequia y Eslovaquia se miraron unos instantes y antes de que Heracles se pudiera acercar a ellas, huyeron pitando de la escena.

Hungría y Austria no tardaron también en irse, tranquilamente.

Turquía puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Grecia el otro sobre el de Japón.

—Vamos a celebrar esta derrota como los hombres.

Y los tres se encaminaron quien sabe dónde, probablemente a beber hasta emborracharse… O hasta que Turquía decidiera que está suficiente borracho.

…

…

Y horas después, Francis seguía olvidado, inconsciente, sin que nadie se hubiera acordado de él.

.

* * *

.

_**Polonia – Rusia**_

Polonia aún estaba un poco enfurruñado por no haber ganado el partido contra Grecia.

¡Le había empatado un loco de los gatos! Claro, lo que él era no era loco, era fabulosamente genial.

Cuando entró Rusia, lo único que hizo fue bufar y arrastrar a Lituania a sentarse a su lado.

—Eh, Polonia, yo…

—¡Calla! ¿Vas a animarme a mí?

—Bueno, no se… el señor Rusia quería que le animara a él…

—¡Ya tiene a Letonia y a Estonia! ¡Y su hermana psicópata!

Lituania enrojeció.

—Natalia no está loca… Sólo es que nadie la comprende.

—Liet, te lo digo, tipo, ahora mismísimo. Es una maldita bielorrusa loca. Y está loca porque es de la familia del ruso loco.

—Yekaterina también es de su familia.

—O sea, Liet, ya sabes, ella es como que la excepción que confirma la regla, y eso.

—Ya, claro…

—¡Hablo en serio!

Rusia, por fortuna no se había percatado de que Polonia le había robado a Lituania, y charlaba tranquilamente con Yekaterina.

Al poco tiempo entró un revoltoso Italia, seguido de Alemania, quien miró a Rusia y a Polonia y los saludó con la cabeza.

Feliks no tardó en acercarse al alemán.

—O sea… ¿qué haces aquí?

—El árbitro es alemán —informó Alemania secamente.

—¡Tipo, tienes que hacer que gane! —exclamó Polonia con los ojos brillantes.

Alemania levantó una ceja, mirándolo.

—No voy a hacer trampas.

Polonia bufó exasperado, pero no pudo decir nada porque Rusia apareció detrás de él.

—No estarás intentando convencer a Alemania de hacer trampas…

—Por favor, tipo, ¿por quién me tomas? Yo no soy cualquiera, ¿sabes?

Alemania suspiró resignado mientras a Rusia le empezaba a envolver un aura malvada y Polonia se miraba las uñas.

Y en medio de aquella tensión, tan oportuno como siempre, apareció Gilbert.

—¡West! ¡Ore-sama ha llegado!

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos y cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Rusia frunció el ceño.

Sus movimientos se ralentizaron y el eslavo le dedicó una sonrisa infantil mientras volvía con su hermana mayor.

—Weeest… No me dijiste que jugaba el ruso loco…

—Creí que lo sabías —suspiró Alemania.

—¡Evidentemente no lo sabría! Si lo hubiera sabido no habría venido… No es digno de mi asombrosa presencia.

Prusia se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

No por mucho tiempo. A los cinco minutos charlaba animadamente con Italia.

Primero sonó el himno de Rusia, _**Gosudárstvenni Gimn Rossíiskoi Federátsii **__- __Ύμνος Государственный гимн Российской Федерации__ (Himno estatal de la Federación Rusa)_.

Y después sonó el himno polaco, la _**Mazurek Dąbrowskiego **__(__La mazurca de Dabrowski)_.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Rusia-_

Gilbert protestó. Prefería muchísimo que ganara Polonia, a pesar de que le molestaran sus aires de grandeza cuando él era claramente más asombroso.

Rusia sonrió ilusionado y se giró hacia su hermana mayor.

—¿Lo has vista, hermana?

—Si lo he visto —respondió feliz Ucrania.

—Yo también lo he visto, hermano —susurró Bielorrusia, pegándose más a él.

—Eh, si… claro, que a-alegría.

Y Polonia no estaba nada feliz.

—¡NO! Liet, o sea, no es nada justo… ¡Yo había metido antes!

—Polonia… eso era fuera de juego…

—¿Fuera de juego? Tipo, eso no es nada fabuloso.

Lituania suspiró.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-1_

—¡Voy ganando!

—Maldita sea —gruñó Prusia —. West, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes hacer nada para que gane Polonia?

Alemania le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

—Hermano, está mal hacer trampas.

—¡Eso no serían trampas! ¡Estaríamos evitando una catástrofe mundial!

—Qué Rusia gane un partido no es una catástrofe mundial…

—Sí lo es… ¿Y si luego para celebrarlo obliga a todo el mundo a ser uno con él?

—_Da_, es una buena idea.

Gilbert saltó del susto.

¿Cuándo demonios se había colocado Iván detrás de ellos?

—Kesese… Aléjate de nosotros.

Rusia se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Lituania.

—No, no, no, no, no, no… Esto no es en absoluto fabuloso, Liet.

—S-sr. Rusia, felicidades por el gol.

—Gracias —respondió Rusia con una sonrisa. Luego se giró hacia el polaco y siguió sonriendo —. Te voy a machacar.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Polonia-_

—Sí, o sea, totalmente genial.

Polonia se levantó, feliz, de su asiento, mientras la cara de Rusia se ensombrecía.

El polaco se giró hacia su primo ruso.

—Como que él que va a ganar totalmente, voy a ser yo.

—Yo creo que no. Voy a ganar yo, ¿_da_?

—¡Jamás! ¡Eso no es nada genial!

Los dos se miraron fijamente, cada uno con su rareza, mientras Lituania los miraba asustado, y Prusia parecía querer que se mataran entre ellos.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Polaco Lewandowski y al jugador Ruso Denisov-_

Ambos siguieron mirándose entre ellos mientras saltaban las chispas.

Alemania se levantó, aunque Italia quería e intentó con todas sus fuerzas que se quedara sentado.

—Ya basta. Es un partido de fútbol. No es lugar para pelearse.

Polonia soltó un bufido.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

—Polonia, no seas maleducado. Alemania tiene razón, ¿verdad? Deberíamos solucionarlo después.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Cada uno volvió a su sitio dejando a Alemania perplejo.

¿Tan fácil había sido?

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Alemania suspiró.

No había pasado nada, así que ya podían irse.

Pero su hermano le cogió del brazo.

—Genial, van a enfrentarse…

—¿Qué?

—¿No los oíste antes? Dijeron que se enfrentarían después. Tenemos que ir a verles.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, esos enfrentamientos son lo mejor, kesesese.

Alemania le miró confundido.

—¿Nunca has visto un enfrentamiento entre Rusia y Polonia? —Su hermano negó con la cabeza —. Yo les vi enfrentarse mil veces cuando estuve en casa de Rusia. Se enfrentaban por cualquier tontería…

—¿En qué consiste ese enfrentamiento?

—Echan un pulso mientras beben vodka sin parar.

Alemania le miró.

Realmente ese enfrentamiento era muy raro.

—Ve, Alemania, ¡vamos a verles!

Ludwig suspiró, y sin más remedio, ellos tres se unieron a los eslavos y los bálticos a "celebrar" ese empate.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Lo siento, partido Polonia/Rusia... Épico, y más si el árbitro es alemán XDDD Estoy -claramente, y como muchas U.u- obsesionada con la Segunda Guerra Mundial... Pero además mi padre es militar, y tiene miiiles de libros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial :/ Y ay Dios... con que diga que cada dos por tres me estaba acordando del pacto de no agresión de Alemania y la Urss y la invasión de Polonia... T.T Pobre Feliks...

**Avances**: Próximos partidos 13/06 (_18:00_) - Dinamarca/Portugal ; 13/06 (_20:45_) - Holanda/Alemania

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

___**sakiko fubuki:** Yo también me lo esperaba, me ha decepcionado (?) Y Alfred es demasiado estadounidense XDDD Pobre Lovi, me da pena :( Es que es Turquía... él es así :D Y no se, no me imagino a Suecia alterado... excepto por Dinamarca XD Gracias por el review ^.^_

___**merry kirkland:** Me alegro que te gustara :D Gracias por comentar ^.^_

___**Irene Rodriguez:** Vivan las fans! ¿Qué sería de todo esto sin nosotras? XDD Hombre... Pobre Gibraltar, le van a crecer cejas igual que a Hong Kong D: Vamos a reirnos de ellos! Yay! *Se hace la despistada* Todos... queremos mucho a Yekaterina XDD Su-san tiene a Tino, es trampa - Mmmm... maldito Lovi... pero se lo perdonamos por que es adorable :D Gracias por el review :3_

___**DarkAnnA-Phantom:** Me alegro que te gustara :D Gracias por comentar :3_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	7. Miércoles, 13 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 6 – 13 DE JUNIO**

_**Dinamarca – Portugal**_

Dinamarca llegó, tan hiperactivo como siempre.

Ese día tenía razones para estar contento.

¡Todo iba viento en popa!

Suecia había perdido su primer partido, cosa que le había alegrado muchísimo.

Ya era hora de que se le bajaran los humos al sueco.

Aunque en realidad nunca se le hubieran subido… Pero eso a Dinamarca no le importaba mucho.

Encima había ganado su primer partido contra el neerlandés.

¡Creía que eso sería imposible!

No creía poder ganar a Alemania… pero si ganaba a Portugal estaba dentro, prácticamente.

Detrás de él iba Noruega, un poco exasperado por que Dinamarca no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Islandia ni siquiera le hacía caso. Se limitaba a acariciar a su mascota mientras su hermano mayor luchaba contra sus instintos naturales anti-daneses para no matar al danés.

Al poco tiempo entró Paulo, seguido de su hermano.

El portugués saludó a Dinamarca con la cabeza, y el danés le levantó el pulgar.

Portugal suspiró y él y su hermano fueron a sentarse a esperar que empezara el partido.

Inmediatamente después entraron Escocia y Gales. El primero estaba allí porque el árbitro era precisamente escocés.

Gales estaba bastante cansado.

—Te prometo que no sé donde están los gemelos —le prometió Gales, desesperado.

—Bah… Y el idiota de Arthur ha desaparecido con el yankee. A saber donde estarán ahora.

Aún con una expresión de eterno fastidio, Escocia se sentó y se encendió un cigarro mientras su hermano suspiraba.

Un poco tarde, entraron también Suecia y Finlandia.

—¡Sve! ¿Preparado para ver como el Rey del Norte vence? Estaré un paso más lejos de tus derrotas.

Suecia le miró fijamente.

Finlandia, que le conocía, sabía que aunque se mantuviera impasible por fuera, estaba ardiendo de rabia por dentro, así que le cogió la mano para tranquilizarle.

Detrás de ellos andaba Sealand.

Andaba de aquí para allá, así que sus padres habían decidido comprarle un helado. Rezaban para que le durara mucho.

Primero sonó el himno de Dinamarca, que nervioso, se pegó contra Noruega, el cual intentó huir inútilmente.

Después fue el de Portugal, _**A Portuguesa.**_

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Portugal-_

Portugal se levantó del asiento, emocionado.

La verdad es que después de la derrota ante Alemania, necesitaba ganar ese partido si quería tener posibilidades de pasar.

Su hermano le abrazó, riendo.

Portugal sonrió, recordando cuando las relaciones con España eran tensas —no hacía tanto tiempo en realidad— y descargaban sus tensiones jugando al fútbol.

Por fortuna, ahora los dos estaban muy unidos y disfrutaban cada uno los partidos del otro.

Por otro lado, Suecia se mantenía impasible, pero por dentro sonreía, feliz de ver al danés desesperado.

—¡Noooooo! ¡Noru! ¡Me han marcado! ¡Nooo!

—Te lo mereces.

—Oh, Noru, eres tan cruel cuando quieres. Si no fuera porque me quieres diría que me odias.

Noruega levantó una ceja levemente.

—Deberías haberte dado cuenta ya.

—¿Qué estás locamente enamorado de mí? Ya lo sé, no te preocupes.

Noruega suspiró mientras Islandia ponía los ojos en blanco.

Dinamarca era un caso perdido y punto.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugués Meireles- _

—Primero me mete gol, y ahora le sacan una tarjeta… ¡Portugal no sigas por ahí!

Portugal le miró, levantando los hombros, como disculpándose, pero su hermano pequeño le sacó la lengua al danés, los ojos del cual refulgían de furia.

—¿Tienes algún problemas con mi hermano?

—¡Muchos!

—¡Atrévete a decírmelo otra vez!

—¡Tengo muchos problemas con tu hermano!

Portugal agarró a su hermano del brazo antes de que se lanzara contra Dinamarca, y Noruega ahogó al danés para que no fuera a por Antonio.

_-Segundo gol de Portugal-_

—¡Sí!

Portugal se levantó, dejando ver ese lado salvaje que pocas veces mostraba.

—¡Así se hace! ¡Seguid así!

—Noru, seguro que están haciendo trampas… ¡Seguro, seguro!

—No lo creo.

—Yo lo sé… ¿Cómo si no iban a ganar al Rey del Norte?

Noruega decidió no contestar y fue Finlandia el que se tuvo que encargar de intetnar consolar al danés.

_-Primer gol de Dinamarca-_

El danés sonrió y lanzó un grito salvaje.

—¡Esto ya es otra cosa! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Así se hace, señores!

Dinamarca se abrazó a Noruega, el cual sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, simplemente se dejó abrazar.

Islandia no tardó en ser agregado al abrazo.

—Den, me estás aplastando.

—Lo siento, Ice, pero es que estoy feliz… ¡Ya veréis como remontamos!

—Maldita sea Pau, han marcado.

—Lo sé, Toño… No podemos dejar que marquen otro y nos alcancen…

_Final de la primera parte: 1-2_

Dinamarca se giró hacia su contrincante.

—Voy a ganar este partido.

—Jamás —le contestó Portugal, sonriendo.

—Voy a ganar, claro que si.

—No.

—Sí.

—Mi hermano te ha dicho que no ganarás —intervino España.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

—¿Quieres vértelas con mi hacha?

—¿Quieres vértelas tú con la mía?

Durante unos segundos, todos temieron que de verdad sacaran las hachas y se pusieran a pelear, pero en cambio, los dos empezaron a reír.

Paulo suspiró mientras Noruega intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

Y mientras, Escocia, seguía desde el principio del partido enumerando las razones por las que deberían independizarse de Inglaterra y lo mucho que lo odiaba.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Danés Poulsen-_

—¿Quién es ahora el de las faltas? —comentó Portugal entre dientes.

Dinamarca desvió la mirada.

—Vamos, hermano, no te deprimas… ¡Vas a ganar! ¡Yo lo sé!

—Noru, ¿por qué no me animas?

—Porque tu victoria no me aporta ningún beneficio.

Dinamarca hizo un mohín.

—Me ofendes —bromeó. Sin saber que el noruego hablaba en serio.

_-Segundo gol de Dinamarca-_

—¡Siiii! Les vamos a alcanzar, lo sé. ¡Podemos ganar este partido!

Portugal se cogió la cabeza con las manos.

—Toño, no puedo perder… Ya perdí contra Alemania, no puedo perder contra Dinamarca, o ya no tendré ninguna posibilidad.

—¡Ánimo Pau!

—…

—¡Tú eres fuerte, tú puedes!

_-Tercer gol de Portugal-_

—¡Te lo dije! ¿Lo ves?

—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos muchas posibilidades!

Dinamarca dio una patada a una silla.

—¡Ahora que estábamos remontando! ¿Por qué?

Portugal seguía celebrando su gol, alegremente y Dinamarca se deprimía más y más.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugés Ronaldo-_

—¡Lo estás haciendo adrede! —le acusó Dinamarca, cabreado —. ¡Para que no tenga ninguna posibilidad de ganar! ¡Maldito seas!

—¡Calla! —le gritó Portugal de vuelta —. ¡Eso es envidia porque voy ganando! ¡Te aguantas!

Noruega miraba un poco asombrado a Dinamarca y España prácticamente estaba tirado en el suelo, riéndose de la reacción de su hermano mayor.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente.

_Final de la segunda parte 2-3_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

—¡Toño! ¡He ganado! ¡Sí!

España abrazó a Portugal, casi tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Has ganado!

—¡He ganado!

—¡Has ganado!

—He perdido…

—Has perdido.

—He perdido… ¡Noru, he perdido!

Noruega lo miró.

—Ya lo he visto.

Suecia se cargó a Dinamarca, que no tenía ni fuerzas para andar y los cinco nórdicos salieron juntos.

España y Portugal salieron juntos también.

—¡Si gano el siguiente partido, seguro que paso!

—¡Tú puedes, Pau!

.

* * *

.

_**Holanda – Alemania**_

Alemania estaba bastante nervioso, aunque claro, para el resto del mundo, estaba tan serio como siempre.

Italia estaba a su lado, hablando quien sabe de qué, y tirando del brazo de Alemania cada dos por tres.

—Ve, Alemania, seguro que ganas.

—Eso espero, Italia.

Mientras, Prusia dormitaba en una de las sillas.

No había dormido mucho últimamente, y su hermano había insistido en que se quedara en casa.

Pero Gilbert había insistido. Al fin y al cabo, representaba a la parte este de Alemania, ¿no? Aunque en realidad había que aceptar que quien lo manejaba prácticamente todo era Alemania.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba.

¡Tenía que estar ahí, animando a su selección!

No mucho más tarde entraron Suecia y Finlandia, con un Sealand impaciente por tener el honor de ver jugar a esos dos equipos tan buenos.

Suecia saludó a Alemania, y Veneciano se escondió detrás de Ludwig, un poco atemorizado.

Finlandia intentaba convencer a Sealand de que se comportara, ya que estaban con gente seria.

Sealand, por supuesto, no hizo mucho caso. Iba feliz, fingiendo ser un avión.

Italia por fin se atrevió a salir de detrás de la espalda de Alemania, y justo en ese momento entró Holanda con su imponente presencia, haciendo que se volviera a esconder.

Llevaba encendido un cigarro y detrás iban sus dos hermanos.

Se acercó a Alemania y le tendió la mano. Los dos eran subcampeones en ese momento —Alemania de Europa y Holanda del mundo—, que además habían perdido contra la misma nación —léase, España—. Así que los dos estaban impacientes por ganar esa Eurocopa.

Suecia se acercó a ellos.

—Qui'r' ju'go l'mpi' —les avisó.

Los tres, serios y rectos, altos y rubios… intimidantes, se miraron unos segundos y asintieron con la cabeza, volviendo cada uno a su sitio.

Primero, el himno de los Países Bajos, _**Het Wilhelmus **__(__El Guillermo)_.

Y después el de Alemania, la _**Das Deutschlandlied **__(La Canción de Alemania)_.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Alemania -_

Italia gritó de felicidad.

—¡Ludwig! ¡Has metido gol! ¡Si, vas a ganar!

—Todavía queda mucho partido, Italia, no te emociones.

—¡Si me emociono! ¡Has metido gol!

—Lo sé, Italia…

Bélgica le puso la mano en el hombro a su hermano, que se aflojó la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

—Vamos, hermano, no te preocupes…

—No estoy preocupado.

Bélgica suspiró.

Conocía a su hermano. No soportaba que alguien le dominara, y eso se aplicaba también en el fútbol.

Luxemburgo negó con la cabeza.

Finlandia animó a ambos equipos, contento de poder estar allí viéndoles jugar.

_-Segundo gol de Alemania-_

La barbilla del neerlandés cayó.

¿Otro gol? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

¡Eso le quitaba oportunidades!

No es que sus probabilidades bajaran… ¡Es que con dos derrotas era prácticamente imposible que pasara de la fase de grupos!

Enterró la cara entre una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía un cigarro que se acababa de encender.

Finlandia estaba ardiendo prácticamente. Deseando ver más goles. Suecia intentaba sujetar a Sealand que estaba haciendo travesuras.

E Italia se había abrazado a Alemania de una manera que hacía que éste se sonrojara mucho.

Prusia, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado completamente dormido.

Y para que engañarnos, lo último que se necesitaba en ese ambiente tan tenso era a un albino ególatra.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-2_

Holanda respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse.

Finlandia aprovechó para estirar las piernas mientras Suecia seguía intentando sujetar a Sealand

Italia iba rondando por ahí diciendo: _Ve! Ve! Ve!_

Bélgica le ofreció un bombón a su hermano mayor, pero este lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano, que hizo que su hermana mirara a su otro hermano, preocupada.

Y Gilbert… Bueno, Gilbert soñaba con miles de pollitos y echaba de menos a Gilbird, el cual su hermano le había prohibido llevarlo.

Prusia estaba feliz, inmerso en un sueño de color azul prusiano.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Holanda-_

La cara de Holanda se iluminó —una visión extraña para sus hermanos— por unos instantes, y a continuación volvió a tener la cara seria de siempre, pero que un poco más de confianza.

Bélgica sonrió ante el cambio de actitud de su hermano y Luxemburgo suspiró.

Mientras, Finlandia estaba atento al partido, sin perderse un movimiento, e incluso Sealand se había puesto a ver a los jugadores jugar, dejando a Suecia unos momentos de descanso.

Alemania mantenía su mirada firme y seria, justo lo contrario a Italia, que lloriqueaba.

—No… Alemania, te han metido gol, no puede ser… ¿Y si pierdes?

—¡Italia! No seas pesimista…

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Holandés De Jong-_

Bélgica le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hermano.

Holanda se encogió de hombros.

Estaba siendo un partido bastante más limpio de lo que esperaba.

Pero la naranja mecánica no las tenía todas consigo.

Sabía que era muy difícil remontar… Aunque algo dentro de él le instaba a que tuviera fe en sus jugadores…

Alemania puso durante un segundo una expresión indignada, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

Suecia le dedicó al mundo en general su expresión seria distorsionada por una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Alemán Boateng-_

Ahora fue el turno de Holanda de poner una mueca de desagrado.

Alemania y él se miraron. Prácticamente no quedaba nada de partido.

Holanda empezó a sudar.

¡No le podían eliminar tan rápidamente!

Alemania sonrió, con optimismo.

Todo había ido bien hasta ese momento, tenía que confiar en sus jugadores.

_Final de la segunda parte 1-2_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Holanda enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Bélgica intentó animarle, pero se limitó a salir hecho una fiera de allí.

Luxemburgo le siguió y Bélgica le dedicó a Alemania una mueca de disculpa antes de correr tras sus hermanos

Suecia y Finlandia cogieron a Sealand que se había quedado boquiabierto y salieron de allí.

En eso, con los gritos, Prusia se dignó a despertar.

—Espera… ¿ya ha acabado el partido?

Alemania, sonrió, divertido.

—West, dime que hemos ganado.

—Hemos ganado.

—Espera, ¿me lo dices por qué hemos ganado o por qué te he dicho que me digas que hemos ganado?

—Hemos ganado, hermano.

—¡SI! ¡Viva nosotros! ¡Vamos a convertirnos en campeones de Europa! ¡Ya verás!

Los dos hermanos siguieron a Italia que ya estaba emocionado solo de pensar en la cena de celebración.

Todo pintaba muy bien para ellos.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Ajam, ajam... Me tardé más en este, sencillamente porque estaba en el conservatorio muahahahaha... Os estoy malacostumbrado, no suelo escribir a esta velocidad :/ igualmente... el sábado tempranito me voy a Italia alrededor de una semana, y por desgracia para mí, no podré seguir escribiendo... Pero si alguien se digna a esperar a que vuelva, como ya no tendré clases, haré todo lo posible (y más *-*) para ponerme al día. Y ahora ya, de los partidos... Primero, victoria de Portugal (yay, me alegré por ellos... parece que son los únicos europeos que no odian a los españoles (y aún así tengo mis dudas e_e)) y después perdió Holanda! Me alegra porque es un enemigo menos... Ya que es muuy difícil que pase :/ Por no decir imposible... Pero me da pena... Quería venganza por el mundial (?) Ya veremos que pasa al final ^_^

**Avances:** Próximos partidos 14/06 (_18:00_) - Italia/Croacia ; 13/06 (_20:45_) - España/Irlanda

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**CreepyGirl07:** ¿Por qué Prusia odia a Rusia? Bueno, lo ultimísimo que quedaba de Prusia durante la segunda guerra mundial fue conquistado por las tropas bielorrusas y anexionado a Rusia (después de la caída de la URSS, siguió siendo parte de Rusia). Lo renombró (antes era Konisberg, ahora es Kaliningrado) y echó a todos los prusianos, y lo repobló con rusos... Además, Hetalianamente, Prusia es el este de Alemania, por lo que diriamos que fue la República democrática alemana (bajo el poder de la URSS)... Es mi opinión de porque Prusia odia a Rusia... ¡Le separó de su hermano con un muro! D: Por supuesto, las peleas son siempre tensión sexual.. Y si no lo son, nosotras hacemos que lo sean XD_

___**merry kirkland:** También me da penita Lituania... me alegro que te gustara :D_

_**sakiko fubuki:** Nosotros apoyando a Portugal, hombre . Que es muy sexy (?) Pobre Francia, Aish -.- Na... Japón no bebe mucho alcohol, pero lo veo como que enseguida se queda sonrojado por el alcohol en las venas, y teniendo que aguantar a Turquia y Grecia borrachos XDD Prusia, nunca sabemos por donde nos sale... Ese tipo hace lo que le da la gana XD Gracias por el review :3_

_**Irene Rodriguez:** Hasta que un día nos encierren a todas por locas XDD A disfrutar hasta entonces! Grecia y Turquía... *babas* Y es que Rusia y Polonia son (o sea, tipo, como que) chocantes (da?) y a Alemania ahí, aguantando a ese par de dos... pobre XDD Alcemonos a apoyar a nuestro sexy Portugal! Viva el espíritu ibérico! :DDDDDDD_

_**Bella:** *Confiesa* Tuve que utilizar el traductor... El mundo no está en contra vuestra... Nosotros apoyamos a Italia desde aquí ._

_**Amaikurai:** *Se sonroja* Me alegra que te gustara... Hago lo que puedo :D Hay demasiado partidos épicos... Nosotras no estamos obsesionadas con Hetalia, Hetalia nos persigue XDD Gracias por comentar ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	8. Jueves, 14 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 7 – 14 DE JUNIO**

_**Italia – Croacia**_

Los primeros en entrar fueron Serbia y Croacia, que charlaban animadamente.

Estaban emocionados, ya que habían ganado el primer partido contra Irlanda. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Detrás aparecieron el resto de yugoslavos, que nada más llegar empezaron a jugar a las cartas, esperando que empezara el partido.

Serbia y Croacia seguían hablando animadamente cuando entró Inglaterra.

Se quedaron callados y le miraron fijamente, extrañados.

Inglaterra les devolvió la mirada fría.

—El árbitro es inglés —señaló con superioridad.

Detrás de él iba USA, tan emocionado como siempre.

—¿Quiénes juegan hoy, Iggy?

—Croacia e Italia…

—¿Croacia? ¿Qué es eso?

Serbia tuvo que sujetar a su amigo antes de que se tirara a matar al estadounidense.

—Un país, Alfred…

—¡Nunca lo había oído!

—Lo sé… —Inglaterra se cogió la cabeza con la mano.

Desde luego, aguantar al americano era imposible.

Después de un rato, llegaron los dos Italias, seguidos de España y Alemania.

España se quedó quiero cuando vio a Inglaterra y se giró hacia el croata.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó con un deje de fastidio.

—Al parecer el árbitro es inglés…

El español bufó mientras Romano lo miraba todo horrorizado.

—¡Maldición! ¿El árbitro es inglés?

—Tranquilo, Lovi, no pasará nada…

—¡Quita, bastardo!

Alemania se sentó tranquilamente mientras Italia intentaba tranquilizar a su hermano mayor.

Al final, fue a su lado.

—Ve, Alemania, ¿crees que ganaremos? —Veneciano le miró fijamente, esperando la respuesta de Alemania.

—Eh… Si, Italia, creo que ganaréis.

Los ojos de Italia se iluminaron.

—¡Ve! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Vamos a ganar!

Alemania suspiró.

—Pero me gustaría que Japón estuviera aquí… No me he podido poner en contacto con él… Ve…

—No pasa nada… Debe estar con Grecia.

—¿Quiere más a Grecia que a nosotros?

—No he dicho eso —le respondió Alemania exasperado.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero decidió callarse mientras Italia ya volvía a su felicidad habitual.

Empezó con el himno de Italia, _**Il Canto degli Italiani**__ (El canto de los Italianos)._

Seguido del de Croacia, _**Lijepa naša domovino **__(Nuestra hermosa Patria)_

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Italia-_

España abrazó a Romano de una manera tan fuerte que casi lo ahogó.

—¡Bastardo, no puedo respirar!

—¡Lo siento, Lovi! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

—¡Pero suéltame!

—¡Ya va, Lovi!

España NO soltó a Lovino.

Feliciano, mientras, estaba iluminado. Empezó a tirar de la camiseta de Alemania.

—Gol, gol, gol, gol, gol…

—Sí, Italia, ya te he oído.

—¡Hemos metido gol, Ludwig!

Los yugoslavos, que hacía tiempo que habían dejado de jugar a las cartas, fruncieron todos el ceño.

Serbia suspiró mientras Croacia fulminó a los italianos.

Inglaterra negaba con la cabeza.

Eran todos unos alborotadores —a excepción de Alemania, claro— que se podían estar quietos.

Pero claro… Alfred era como ellos, y en ese momento estaba felicitando a Italia por el gol.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-0_

Romano se giró para mirar a España y se encontró con que él ni siquiera estaba allí.

¿Dónde había ido el maldito hispano?

Pues a molestar a Inglaterra.

Así que, feliz, Romano le dejó seguir a lo suyo mientras descansaba en la silla, esperando que terminara el partido.

—No eres capaz ni de ganar a Francia —se burló España.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

—Oh, vamos, fíjate, si hubiera estado en serio, Francis te habría machacado.

Inglaterra dejó escapar un ruido molesto.

—¡No te lo crees ni tú, _Anthony_!

—Oh, vamos, eres patético, _Arturo_.

Mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo, Alfred se había unido a los yugoslavos que observaban la pelea, felices.

Con un poco de suerte, se matarían entre ellos y se los quitarían de encima.

Aunque eso era poco probable.

Por una vez, Italia no iba a la suya, sino que estaba observando desde lejos la discusión.

Alemania también les miraba, disgustado.

Ni siquiera allí podían dejar de discutir.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano Motta-_

—¡Lovi! ¡No está bien hacer faltas!

Romano alzó una ceja mientras miraba al español, y luego se giró hacia el inglés.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle cuatro cosas.

¿Cómo se atrevía el árbitro a sacarle una tarjeta?

Pero la verdad es que el inglés le daba miedo.

Aunque ese momento se veía muy cómico con Estados Unidos al lado, pinchándole.

—Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Iggy…

—¡_Bloody hell_! ¿Qué pasa?

—Me aburro…

—Pues mira el partido, _git_.

_-Primer gol de Croacia-_

Los yugoslavos saltaron de alegría, sobre todos Croacia, para disgusto de Inglaterra y Alemania.

—¡Noo! ¡Ve! ¡Nos han marcado!

—Aún podéis marcar —animó un Alemania, optimista.

—¡Bastardo! Es culpa de Inglaterra estoy seguro.

—Si, Lovi, vamos a echarle la culpa al cejón. —Aunque España era consciente de que Inglaterra no tenía la culpa de ese gol… A él le daba igual.

Pero Romano decidió que mejor no iría a molestar a Inglaterra.

España se encogió de hombros.

Lástima.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano Montolivo-_

Croacia se levantó, indignado.

—¡Ya basta, maldito mafioso!

—¿Qué me has dicho? —preguntó Romano, en un tono de voz bastante desagradable.

—¡Qué paréis con las faltas!

—_Fratello_, no te pelees —le suplicó Italia a su hermano, que aceptó a regañadientes, para alivio de España y de Alemania.

—Patético —murmuró Inglaterra entre dientes.

—Repite eso —le amenazó España.

—Que ha sido patético.

Esta vez fue el turno de Romano de sujetar a España para que no se lanzara contra el inglés.

—Le mato… Yo le mato…

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Croata Schindelfeld-_

Italia abrió la boca y Alemania puso —otra vez— una expresión de disgusto.

Romano bufó.

España le miró, divertido, pero el italiano no abrió la boca.

Los yugoslavos miraron a Croacia, que se encogió de hombros.

Alfred seguía pinchando a Inglaterra.

—¡Alfred, para de una vez!

El nombrado paró un segundo antes de empezar a pincharlo otra vez.

—¡_God save the Queen_!

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Romano no se lo podía creer.

—¡Otro empate! ¡Otro jodido empate!

—Va, Romano, no te enfades… ¡El jefe está aquí para animarte!

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No te acerques a mí!

Los yugoslavos miraban a España. ¿De verdad ese era su próximo contrincante?

Croacia meditaba. No había ido mal… Aunque tampoco había ido bien. Prácticamente todo dependía del siguiente partido.

—¡Ve! ¡No hemos perdido!

Alemania cerró los ojos.

Si estuviera en el lugar de Italia estaría muy frustrado por haber empatado… Pero no, era Italia, siempre vivía feliz.

Los dos italianos y sus acompañantes salieron de allí, seguidos de un Inglaterra que lamentaba más que nunca haber llevado a Alfred, cuando se acordó.

¡Jugaba Irlanda!

Y claro, no le quedaba más remedio que dirigirse para allá.

Mientras, los yugoslavos volvían a sus estancias para seguir jugando a las cartas.

.

* * *

.

_**España – Irlanda**_

Como Arthur había predicho, sus hermanos le habían secuestrado.

¡Ni siquiera sabía contra quien jugaban!

Y Alfred había insistido en ir con ellos, aunque ahora se arrepentía, ya que estaba recibiendo las miradas fulminantes de Escocia, Gales, Irlanda del Norte y —en menor medida— de Irlanda al mismo tiempo.

De repente, para sorpresa de Inglaterra, entró Portugal.

Se acercó a él y le saludó.

—¿Y tú por aquí?

—El árbitro es portugués —comentó Paulo.

Inglaterra suspiró, aliviado. ¡Ya se esperaba lo peor!

—Ah, y además he venido a ver jugar a mi hermano…

Inglaterra se congeló.

¡No podía tener taaan mala suerte!

Por eso habían salido tan apresuradamente… Porque jugaba España…

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, España entró, acompañado de Romano.

—Me hace tan feliz que vengas a verme jugar…

—¡No vengo a verte jugar, bastardo!

—…

—Era, o venir a verte, o aguantar al macho-patatas y a mi hermano… Y créeme, eso es algo que de verdad, no quiero hacer.

En ese instante, España notó a Inglaterra y le dirigió una mirada de despreció que se ganó la admiración del mismo Escocia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Animar a mi queridísimo hermano, por supuesto.

Irlanda alzó las cejas.

Ya, claro, _queridísimo_.

Las dos naciones se quedaron quietas, mirándose el uno al otro, con furia en los ojos, hasta que Romano y Portugal arrastraron a España lejos del británico.

Comenzó con el himno de España, la _**Marcha Real.**_

Y justo después el de Irlanda, el _**Amhrán Náisiúnta na hÉireann **__(Himno Nacional de Irlanda)_.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de España-_

—¡Sí! ¡Gol! ¡SÍ!

Paulo miró a su hermano, incómodo por tanto griterío.

Irlando soltó un suspiro exasperado y fue inmediatamente cogido por su hermano más pequeño.

—Maldita sea, más te vale ganar —le avisó el inglés.

Escocia rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su hermano.

Y Romano intentaba separarse de España, que se le había pegado como una lapa.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Irlandés Keane-_

Tanto España como Inglaterra le dirigieron una mirada satisfecha a sus respectivos hermanos mayores.

España a Portugal, por haberle sacado tarjeta al jugador irlandés.

Portugal se encogió de hombros.

Y Inglaterra a Irlanda por haberle hecho falta al jugador español.

Los hermanos de Inglaterra se lo estaban pasando de maravilla.

Eran pocas veces las que su hermanito dejaba salir esa parte suya a la que le gustaba jugar sucio, como al resto de ellos —a excepción, tal vez, de Irlanda—.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Irlandés Whelan-_

España chasqueó la lengua y se giró a los británicos.

Dirigiéndose a Irlanda pero mirando a Inglaterra fijamente.

—Creo que ya basta, ¿no? —les dijo con una voz que no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Te estamos molestando, _Spain_?

—Creo que es evidente que si… Siento si no tienes tanta inteligencia como para notarlo.

Ahora realmente los británicos estaban sorprendidos. A su hermano estaban acostumbrados, pero las pocas veces que habían coincidido con Antonio no les había parecido el tipo de persona que podía tener tanto odio en los ojos.

Portugal suspiró. Los conocía a los dos muy bien. Y sabía lo mal que se llevaban.

—¿Quieres que arreglemos esto a golpes? —amenazó España.

—Creo que sería lo mejor —respondió el inglés entre dientes, furioso.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-0_

Portugal se interpuso entre los dos antes de que se pusieran a pelear.

—Ya basta. Los dos. No quiero peleas —advirtió.

La cara de España cambió al ser renegado por su hermano, y Inglaterra se pasó la mano por la cara.

Maldito español que le sacaba de las casillas.

Maldito inglés que le molestaba con su simple presencia.

Portugal casi podía recibir los pensamientos negativos así que decidió llevarse a su hermano junto a Romano.

El italiano soltó un bufido.

¡Ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante la cosa!

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Segundo gol de España-_

—¡Sí! ¡Chúpate esa, Inglaterra!

—Toño… el que juega es Irlanda.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, es cierto!

—Maldita sea Irlanda, te va a ganar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No seas tan amargado, anda.

Inglaterra bufó.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Español Alonso-_

—¡Pau!

—¿Qué? ¡No controlo al árbitro!

Inglaterra se burló de España.

El español le ignoró con todas sus fuerzas.

Romano estaba que saltaba de la emoción.

¡Por favor, que se mataran entre ellos! ¡Y le dejaran a él en paz!

_-Tercer gol de España-_

—¡Tres goles! ¿Lo has visto, Pau? ¡TRES GOLES!

—Nos han metido tres —se lamentó Irlanda.

Inglaterra miraba a España furioso, mientras éste abrazaba al italiano.

Y mientras Irlanda perdía por tres goles, sin embargo, en las gradas lo único que se oía era a su afición.

_-Cuarto gol de España-_

Romano abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¡El bastardo le había besado!

España se apartó casi inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, Lovi… No pude resistirme, por la emoción y eso.

—¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!

España le miró con cariño y Portugal puso los ojos en blanco.

Nunca acabaría de comprender a su hermano y menos al italiano.

Inglaterra tenía ganas de matar a alguien, pero Irlanda directamente había pasado a la etapa de depresión absoluta.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Irlandés Legder-_

Todos estaban demasiado sumergidos en el partido como para que ni siquiera les importara una maldita tarjeta.

_Final de la segunda parte: 4-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Alfred miró a Inglaterra fijamente.

Cuando había empezado a pelear con España, se había quedado apartado.

¡Aquel no era el Iggy que conocía!

Inglaterra le dirigió una mirada cansada y antes de que pudiera decir nada, le cogió de la mano y le arrastró a la salida.

España se acercó a Irlanda.

—Tío… Tu afición es la mejor. Ojalá la mía fuera así.

Irlanda suspiró, y tanto latinos como británicos salieron de allí, también.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, no se si mañana podré actualizar antes de emprender el vuelo a Italia... Creo que no, así que esté será el último hasta dentro de una semana *o* Me da penita Irlanda... Tiene una increible afición, son impresionantes... A ver si aprendemos todos los demás de ellos... Ya tengo ganas de que hayan más y más y más partidos... Hay tantos momentos Hetalianos T.T A esperar el de esta tarde :D

**Avances:** Próximos partidos 15/06 (_18:00_) - Ucrania/Francia ; 13/06 (_20:45_) - Suecia/Inglaterra

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**Amaikurai:** Pobre, Den, me da pena D: Perdió contra Portugal ¬¬ Todos nos alegramos por Alemania... Es demasiado adorable como para no alegrarse *o* Y yo también los amo jaksjdals Gracias por comentar ^.^_

_**CreepyGirl07:** Por supuesto... Den le va a dar marcha a Noru (?) Y todos sabemos lo que pasa entre Alemania y Italia muahahahahahahaha_

___**Irene Rodriguez:** Por supuesto que si! Además, si quedamos como líderes de grupo es posible que nos enfrentemos contra Alemania en la final . Dios, que presión XDDD Es que Paulo es el hermano mayor de Toño... Todos le queremos! Es que no se, me parece que Paulo también tendría salidas a lo imperio... También fue un gran imperio -no tanto como Toño, pero si muy grande O.o-. Está bien, lo más probable es que Alemania y Portugal sean los que pasen ^.^ Es que Holanda es adorable :3 Pero Alemania también *-* (y son sexys XD) Pobre Gilbet, has destrozado su sueño (?) XDDD Vuelvo el viernes o el sábad de la semana que viene... nada más vovler me pondré al día en los partidos y leugo si puedo, a escribir del otro fic -que ya tengo ganas - La dominación del mundo se aproxima... MUAHAHAHAHA *Se sonroja* Me alegro que te guste XD Comer Spamano... *babea* Gracias por el reviewn :D_

_**merry kirkland:** Finlandia de porrista... *le da un sangrado masivo de nariz* *muere* *pero muere feliz*_

___**Nizei:** Unamonos todos los que somos un asco jugando a fútbol XDDDD Me alegro que te guste :$ Gracias por el review :3_

___**Shasa Braginsky:** Si, yo también estoy deseando ver ese partido XDDDD Es que es imposible no imaginarselos... Aish T.T Gracias por el review ^.^_

_**sakiko fubuki:** Sería guay, pero si Portugal pasa como segundo de grupo y España como primero, no podrá ser :( Lástima T.T Pobre Holanda, con lo que lo queremos todos... Aish T.T Prusia siempre se va de parranda XDDD Gracis por comentar :3_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	9. Viernes, 15 de Junio

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 8 – 15 DE JUNIO**

_**Ucrania – Francia**_

Francis se encontraba un tanto deprimido.

A parte de que no podía creer que realmente sólo había empatado contra Inglaterra, ni Seychelles ni Mónaco habían querido ir a verle jugar.

¡No le querían!

¿Qué les había hecho él para que no le quisieran?

¡Nada!

O sea creía.

Aunque bueno, Francia siempre será Francia… Es imposible que no haya hecho nada.

Y ni Prusia ni España iban a ir a verle… Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados…

¡Ellos tampoco lo querían!

Francis mordió la punta de su pañuelo dramáticamente.

¡Aquello no estaba nada bien!

Pero toda la depresión se le pasó cuando vio entrar a su contrincante.

Francis esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?

En ese momento se le pasó toda su tristeza. Iba a estar todo el partido sentado al lado de aquellas dos maravillas que poseía la ucraniana.

Nada más entrar la nombrada, Francis se acercó a ella.

—_Bonjour, mademoiselle._

Ucrania le miró, sorprendida, y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola, Francis.

—Qué gran placer volver a verla…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Rusia apareció detrás de su hermana mayor.

—Espero que no estés intentando nada con mi hermana, ¿_da_?

Francia tragó saliva y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ya creía que Rusia sacaría su tubería y le mataría a golpes cuando detrás de Iván aparecieron todos los demás soviéticos.

Rápidamente, Polonia se interpuso entre los dos hermanos y Francis para poder hablar con Ucrania lo que hizo que Rusia aprovechara para entablar conversación con Lituania.

Francia suspiró, resignado.

¡Aquello volvía a no gustarle nada!

Aunque Holanda debía estar allí, porque el árbitro era holandés, el neerlandés prefirió no ir.

Lo último que quería ahora era lidiar con un pervertido y con un esquizofrénico.

Comenzó sonando el himno de Francia, la _**La Marseillaise **__(__La Marsellesa)._

Y después le siguió el de Ucrania, _**Sche ne vmerla Ukraina**__ - __Ще не вмерла Українa__ (Ucrania aún no murió)._

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Se detiene el partido-_

Tanto Francis como Yekaterina miraron preocupados el cielo.

Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y no sabían si el partido iba a poder ser continuado.

Francia puso una mano en el hombro de Ucrania, casualmente.

—No te preocupes, querida, seguro que reanudan el partido.

Rusia se colocó al lado de Francia.

—_Da_, espero que tengas razón.

Francia casi muere del susto que le dio Iván.

Por suerte, su predicción fue acertada.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Francés Menez-_

Rusia apoyó su mano en el hombro de Francia.

—¿Le has hecho una falta a mi hermana, Francis?

—¿Qué? Oh, Dios mío, estoy realmente decepcionado con mis jugadores.

Francia se puso serio y asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso…

—Vamos hermano, está diciendo la verdad, no te preocupes. —Ucrania le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Francis que le respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa que Yekaterina no notó.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Ante la mirada tenebrosa del ruso, Francia sacó su teléfono rápidamente.

—¿Si? —preguntó una voz somnolienta.

—¡Prusia! ¡Amigo! ¡Te necesito!

—¿Qué dices? Estaba durmiendo…

—Se te están pegando las costumbres de España —lloriqueó Francis —. Estoy en el partido contra Ucrania. Necesito que vengas.

—¿Me has despertado para eso? ¡No voy a ir simplemente por un maldito partido!

—¡Pero es que Rusia me da miedo! ¡Mucho miedo!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—No voy a ir, pero prueba con España… Rusia le cae bien y todo… Qué raro es el chaval. Tal vez vaya si se lo pides.

Rápidamente, Francia llamo también a España.

—Tío, estoy con Romano, ¿qué quieres?

—Te necesito. No puedo afrontar a Rusia yo solo.

—Mmmm… No puedo ir, lo siento. Sabes el pavor que le tiene Lovi a Iván. Pero no preocupes, Iván es buen tipo, ¡no te hará nada!

—Pero…

—¡Adiós!

Francia suspiró resignado.

Estaba solo.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Francia-_

Francis saltó del asiento.

—¡Sí! ¡Gol!

Unas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de Yekaterina.

Un aura tenebrosa envolvió a Rusia, pero su hermana pequeña se le adelantó.

Bielorrusia puso uno de sus cuchillos en el cuello de Francis.

—Creo que te estás buscando problemas.

Mientras Letonia entretenía a Rusia, Estonia charlaba con Yekaterina desentendiéndose de todo, y Polonia observaba, inflando los mofletes, como Lituania iba a hablar con Bielorrusia para evitar la muerte del francés.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Ucraniano Selin-_

Ucrania se tapó la cara con las manos.

—¡Lo siento tanto!

Francis abrazó a Yekaterina, aunque no llegó a nada por temor a Rusia.

—Tranquila, no es culpa tuya, es solo una tarjeta.

—Me siento tan culpable… ¡No están jugando limpio!

—Vamos, _ma chérie_, no te preocupes.

_-Segundo gol de Francia-_

Antes de que Rusia pudiera hacer algo, Ucrania abrazó a un sorprendido Francia.

—¡Así estamos en paz!

Francis se encogió de hombros, encantado con el abrazo.

—Por supuesto, ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

Bielorrusia y Rusia fulminaron al rubio con la mirada.

_-Tarjeta para el jugador Francés Debuchy-_

—Ahora soy yo el que está avergonzado —proclamó Francia antes de que los hermanos de Ucrania se lanzaran hacia él.

—No pasa nada, es normal en el fútbol que pasen estas cosas.

Francis levantó una ceja.

De verdad, no podía intentar nada con Yekaterina.

Era demasiado buena para alguien como él… Y sus hermanos daban mucho miedo.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Ucraniano Tymoshchuk-_

Ucrania negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Francia se acercó a ella.

—¿Has visto? No puedo creer que el árbitro haya metido la pata de esa manera… No era tarjeta, claramente.

Ucrania le miró esperanzada.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, no tienes de que preocuparte —le mintió el rubio.

Yekaterina suspiró aliviada y Francia se cogió la cabeza con las manos.

Lo único que quería era que se acabara el partido de una vez.

_Final de la segunda parte: 0-2_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Ucrania se giró a felicitar a Francia, pero este ya había volado lejos de Rusia.

Su hermano la abrazó.

—Qué lástima que hayas perdido…

—No pasa nada, Vanya… Aún queda tu selección.

Iván le sonrió.

—_Da_.

Bielorrusia se acopló al abrazo mientras Polonia tiraba del brazo de Lituania y Estonia y Letonia simplemente rezaban para que el siguiente partido de Rusia no acabara con ninguna muerte.

.

* * *

.

_**Suecia - Inglaterra**_

Dinamarca, aunque pareciera mentira, no estaba alborotando por ahí.

La verdad es que el vikingo estaba de bastante mal humor.

No quería aceptarlo pero le quedaba un partido y no pintaba nada bien para él. Incluso Noruega estaba extrañado por el aura que desprendía. Aunque no es como si le fuera a preguntar.

Islandia se limitaba a estar sentada, echando miradas casuales a Dinamarca.

Realmente todos estaban muy extrañados por su comportamiento.

Pero Suecia estaba feliz.

Que su primo no estuviera alborotando por ahí era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Por fin podía tener unos segundos de tranquilidad.

—¡Papá! ¡Dime que vas a ganar al idiota de Inglaterra!

Suecia agachó la cabeza.

Bien, había olvidado un factor bastante importante llamado Sealand.

Tino cogió a Peter del brazo.

—No molestes a papá —le regañó el finlandés.

Sealand infló los mofletes, justo al mismo tiempo que entraba Inglaterra, seguido de Estados Unidos.

—¡Iggy! ¿Vas a ganar? ¿Vas a ganar?

—Alfred, por favor, me estás taladrando la cabeza… Espero ganar.

Sealand le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor.

—Buuuuh… Idiota, vas a perder.

Inglaterra le miró, fulminándole, y a continuación asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Suecia.

La verdad es que las relaciones entre ellos estaban tensas a causa del pequeño Peter.

Finlandia cogió a Sealand, sujetándole. El pequeño se abrazó a Tino e Inglaterra simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

Primero sonó el himno de Suecia, _**Du gamla, du fria **__(Tú viejo, tú libre)_.

Y después dio paso al himno de Inglaterra, _**God Save the Queen**__ (Dios Salve a la Reina)._

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Inglaterra-_

Estados Unidos abrazó a Inglaterra.

—¡Sí! ¡Iggy, has metido el primer gol del partido!

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?

Sealand infló los mofletes, molesto.

—¡Papá! ¿Vas a dejar que te gane?

Suecia se encogió de hombros. Realmente, no estaba muy emocionado por el fútbol…

A diferencia de Tino.

—¡Su! ¡Diles algo a tus jugadores! ¡Les han marcado! ¿¡Vas a dejar que Inglaterra te gane?

Suecia miró a su esposa mientras Dinamarca esbozaba una sonrisa propia de él que hizo que Noruega respirara aliviado: era el mismo de siempre.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-1_

Sealand estaba bastante enfadado.

—Debí quedarme con Letonia… Al menos con él me lo habría pasado mejor…

—Vamos, Peter, no te preocupes —le consoló Finlandia, aunque él también estaba cabreado.

Berwald los observaba sin saber qué hacer para consolarlos.

—Sí, Suecia no va a pasar ni de coña —se carcajeó Dinamarca.

—Tú tampoco —observó Noruega, aunque se arrepintió al momento de decirlo. Lo último que quería era que el danés volviera al estado de depresión.

Por suerte, no pasó nada de eso.

—Oh, Noru, no te preocupes, siempre seré el Rey del Norte para ti.

Noruega rodó los ojos mientras Islandia esbozaba una sonrisa no muy propia de él.

—Si, Iggy, parece que no eres tan inútil… Tanto tiempo al lado del _hero_ debía influenciarte de alguna manera.

Inglaterra le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Si no fuera por mí, no sabrías ni que es el fútbol de verdad…

—No es cierto, el fútbol de verdad es mi fútbol.

—Alfred, si vuelves a decir eso te daré tal golpe que desaparecerás del mapa del mundo.

Alfred decidió callarse por el bien de los Estados Unidos de América… Es decir, él mismo.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Suecia-_

Tino saltó del asiento, emocionado.

—¡Sí! ¿Has visto, Peter? ¡Su-san ha metido gol!

—¡Sí! ¡Papá es el mejor!

Finlandia y Sealand celebraron juntos el gol mientras Suecia les observaba, feliz por tener una familia que le apoyara de esa manera.

—Sve, has tenido suerte… No sé si alegrarme o entristecerme.

Noruega le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Siéntate y calla.

—_Bloody hell_, me ha metido gol… Con lo bien que iba…

Para fortuna de Arthur, Alfred estaba demasiado ocupado hablando por teléfono con su superior… El cual ni siquiera sabía que su nación estaba en Europa.

_-Segundo gol de Suecia-_

—¡Su-san!¡SU-SAN! ¡SI! ¡Otro gol! ¡Aún tenemos oportunidades!

Suecia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Tanto escándalo hizo que Estados Unidos colgara el móvil.

—Iggy, ¿qué ha pasado?

Inglaterra se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fulminante mientras dirigía la vuelta de nuevo al partido.

Estados Unidos se giró hacia los nórdicos.

Miró a Dinamarca.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que mi primo ya ha metido dos goles…

—¡Iggy, vas perdiendo!

—¡Lo sé, _git_!

_-Segundo gol de Inglaterra-_

El inglés suspiró, aliviado.

—Aún hay oportunidades de ganar…

—¡Su! ¡Te han marcado!

Suecia hizo una mueca. Él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dinamarca había entrado en un dilema.

Quería que Suecia perdiera, pero… bueno, los cinco eran como hermanos… ¡También quería que un nórdico ganara!

Ya no sabía si alegrarse por el gol o entristecerse.

—Iggy… ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡_Bloody hell_! ¡Estate atento al partido y lo sabrás!

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Sueco Jonas Olsson-_

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza, contrariado.

¡Una tarjeta! El juego se estaba volviendo violento ahora que iban empate.

Finlandia, sin embargó, no parecía muy molesto.

Había entrado en la fase de ganar costara lo que costara.

_-Tercer gol de Inglaterra-_

—¡GOL!

Esta vez había sido Inglaterra el que se levantó emocionado.

Al darse cuenta de que tenía siete miradas sobre él, se aclaró la garganta y se sentó mientras Alfred estallaba a carcajadas por la reacción de su ex-tutor.

Sealand bufó y miró a su padre enfadado.

—¡Te va a ganar Inglaterra!

Pero Suecia simplemente le ignoró.

_Final de la segunda parte: 2-3_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Alfred cogió a Inglaterra en brazos, que se sonrojó, molesto.

—¡Alfred, bájame!

—¡No! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

El inglés bufó.

—¡Idiota, te he dicho que me bajes!

Alfred se rio con su risa estridente _Made in América _y le ignoró completamente, saliendo del recinto.

Dinamarca miró a Suecia.

—Vaya, Sve… Creo que ni tú ni yo vamos a pasar.

Suecia le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros mirando significativamente a Finlandia.

—Si… Supongo, siempre nos tendremos los unos a los otros.

Tras estas palabras, abrazó a Noruega primero y luego a Islandia y mientras Suecia cogía a un Peter que estaba enfadado pero con sueño y daba un beso a Finlandia, todos salieron de allí.

* * *

**Comentarios:** ¡Volví! Ya he vuelto de un largo viaje a Italia :D Una experiencia inolvidable... Volvería a ir, quitándole ese calor insoportable que tenemos los países mediterráneos XD Para quien se haya dignado a esperarme, acabo de volver, y de esforzarme por terminar este capítulo, y tengo que hacer muchas cosas entre las que están reorganizar mi habitación con todas las cosas de la maleta, la mitad compradas en Italia XD y hacerles una obligatoria visita a mis familiares que apenas llegué al aeropuerto me exigían que fuera a verles :/ Peeero... llegó el verano XD Y aunque la banda (toco el oboe) y el instrumento en sí me quiten bastante tiempo, ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir, así que espero ponerme al día antes de que termine la propia Eurocopa XD ¡Gracias a quien se ha molestado en esperar a esta humilde servidora y a sus ideas locas!

**Avances:** Próximos partidos 16/06 (_20:45_) - República Checa/Polonia ; 16/06 (_20:45_) - Grecia/Rusia

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**sakiko fubuki:** Me da pena Croacia, pero si que se le va a hacer... Alguien se tiene que quedar fuera D: Paulo estaba allí obligado el pobre... No se podía librar de ninguna manera jajajajaja Habían un montón de Lovinos -estábamos en Roma, alguno tenía que haber... XD- En cuanto pueda me pondré al día ._

_**CreepyGirl07:** Yo también pensaba que me quedaría encerrada en mi pueblo... Y me he ido a Italia XD La vida da muchas vueltas... Y Toño SIEMPRE estará ahí para consolar a Romano de maneras no aptas para menores :D_

_**Irene Rodriguez:** Es Estados Unidos U.U Se creen que son Dios o algo así D: Sólo piensan en ellos... Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer... Al otro lado del charco tenemos nuestros propios problemas XD Yo me siento mala persona, porque quería que Italia no ganara para que Toño quedara por encima (y consolara a Lovi ¬¬)... Soy una muy mala persona XD Una pelea entres esos es épica, claro está XDDDD Ten cuidado, que si nos matan a Inglaterra nos dejan si una buena parte de yaoi O.o ... Pero le puede hacer daño, le damos permiso :D Sus ojos se vuelven llamas "¡La Roja Arrasa!" *Vuelve a su estado normal* ... :D ... Irlanda debía estar meándose en los pantalones por esa parida XD Y Toño ya es sexy pero su parte yandere es... *Le cae la baba* No se puede describir XD Y volví de Italia *Suspira* Cuanto calor hacía XDDDDDDD Intentaré ponerme al día en cuanto pueda (aunke hoy no me de tiempo a escribir nada más T.T)_

_**merry kirkland:** Nosotras consolamos a Irlanda D: Y pobre Su :( Me da penita..._

_**IguchiAkatsuki:** Me alegra que te guste :D Y bueno, es Alfred, es estadounidense... *Llora* No conocen nada que no sea USA T.T Viva el Iggy pirata! *Sale corriendo gritandolo a los cuatro vientos* Gracias por comentar :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	10. Sábado, 16 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 9 – 16 DE JUNIO**

_**República Checa – Polonia**_

Polonia se agarraba a Ucrania de un brazo y a Lituania del otro.

—Es el último partido… ¡Es el último partido! ¡Y lo vamos a jugar fabulosamente!

Ucrania le miró maternalmente mientras Lituania suspiraba, resignado.

—Claro que si, Feliks…

—¡Incluso Liet me da la razón!

Polonia empezó a balancearse en los dos brazos haciendo que por poco los tres cayeran al suelo.

—¡Feliks, por favor, para! —le suplicó la ucraniana.

Por fortuna, el polaco le hizo caso y fue a sentarse a su asiento, pensativo.

Chequia entró rápidamente también.

Se giró hacia su hermana.

—¡Es nuestro último partido, hermana!

Eslovaquia asintió, también emocionada.

Las dos miraron hacia su… contrincante, que estaba murmurando cosas de ponis.

Chequia alzó una ceja.

—¿Nos tenemos que enfrentar contra este? Pero si es un crío.

—No lo subestimes, hermana —advirtió Eslovaquia —. Es primo de Rusia…

—¿Ese crío es primo del monstruo soviético? —preguntó la checa asustada.

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza, seria.

—¡No se parecen en nada! —exclamó entre susurros Chequia.

—¡Lo sé! Pero sólo tienes que mirar a Rusia y a Ucrania… En el exterior se parecen, pero en el interior son completamente diferentes…

—Es cierto…

Ambas se quedaron pensativas. Prácticamente habían olvidado que estaba a punto de comenzar un partido.

El escocés entró inmediatamente, seguido de Gales, nuevamente.

—Ahora sabemos que lo único que están haciendo los dos Irlandas es emborracharse —bromeó Gales, a lo que Escocia rodó los ojos. Realmente a los Kirkland les gustaba demasiado beber.

—Pero aún queda Arthur.

—Sabes perfectamente que está con el _yankee_.

Escocia suspiró resignado.

—Sí, lo sé… Y no por eso me gusta más. ¡Ese estúpido se independizó de él! No entiendo porque tiene que ir siguiéndole como un perrito faldero.

Gales se encogió de hombros.

—No es bueno pensar en esas cosas, hermano. Se te calienta la cabeza demasiado.

Escocia le miró desafiante unos momentos y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Sonó primero el himno nacional de Polonia, la _**Mazurek Dąbrowskiego **__(__La mazurca de Dabrowski)_.

Después, el el _**Kde domov můj? **__(¿Dónde está mi hogar?)_, el himno de Chequia.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Checo Limbersky-_

—O sea, tipo que eso no es nada fabuloso —le recriminó Polonia a Chequia —. Estoy, como que, super enfadado ahora mismo contigo, así que ahora ya no te hablo.

Terminó su fulminante amenaza sacándole la lengua, para diversión de las dos hermanas.

¿En serio, _ese,_ era primo de Rusia?

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Polaco Murawski-_

Chequia giró la cara.

—¿Quién es el que debería estar enfadado ahora, querido Polonia?

—Obvio que yo.

Chequia alzó una ceja.

—Así sólo estamos poniendo en paz las cosas, como que tus jugadores empezaron todo esto.

Entre las dos naciones empezó una guerra de miradas, y según Polonia, de fabulosidad.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Polonia empezó a golpear a Lituania que le miraba sin saber qué hacer con el polaco.

—No podemos ir empate, Liet, eso es como perder, ¿no? ¡Tenemos que ganar!

Polonia empezó a llorar tal cual un niño, mientras Ucrania le abrazaba intentando consolarlo.

Chequia estaba siendo agarrada por su hermana.

—Le mato, te juro que le mato… ¡Prefiero al ruso mil veces antes que a él!

Eslovaquia suspiró. Realmente el polaco se estaba volviendo un tanto insoportable.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Polaco Polansky-_

—Ahora ni estar en paz, ni leches —le recriminó Chequia al ojiverde.

—O sea, no puedes pretender que en un partido de fútbol no hayan faltas…

Chequia abrió los ojos.

¿Quién se creía ese crío?

¡Le iba a matar!

Y mientras Polonia simplemente observaba sus uñas, comprobando que estuvieran perfectas.

_-Primer gol de la República Checa-_

—¡SI! ¡Chúpate esa, maldito polaco engreído!

—O sea, Liet, esto no es fabuloso en absoluto —lloriqueó Polonia —. Y encima ella es mala y me lo echa en cara.

Lituania le miró negando con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Tranquilo, es solo fútbol…

—¿Y si Rusia gana? ¡No me lo perdonaría jamás! ¡Seguro que su plan es anexionar al mundo!

A Lituania le recorrió un escalofrío.

Mientras, Ucrania había ido a felicitar a la checa por el gol.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Polaco Blaszczykowski y al jugador Checo Plasil-_

Las dos naciones se miraron fijamente. Parecía que iban a saltar llamas en cualquier momento.

Chequia rechinaba los dientes, sujetada por su hermana, y Polonia la miraba sacándole la lengua, agarrado al brazo de Lituania.

Escocia miraba el partido con interés. Por él, si alguien mataba a otro, mejor. Gales, sin embargo, negaba con la cabeza.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Checo Pekhart-_

Polonia la miró, ofendido.

—O sea, eres una perra total… No me das la oportunidad ni de empatar… Debería darte vergüenza ser tan poco genial.

—¿Qué… me ha… llamado?

—Creo que perra…

—¡Me rindo! ¡No le soporto!

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Escocia fue el primero en salir, agarrando a Gales, que el pobre se limitaba a dejarse estirar.

—Tranquilo, hermano…

—¡No! ¡A saber que estarán haciendo el _yankee_ y nuestro hermano pequeño! ¡Debemos impedirlo!

Justo después de ellos salieron Chequia y Eslovaquia.

Estaban contentas, claro está… ¡Habían ganado!

Pero el mal sabor de boca que les había dejado el estúpido del polaco no se lo quitaba nadie.

—Le odio, le odio, le odio… Me alegro que perdiera.

Y Polonia estaba deprimido. Ucrania, Lituania y él salieron para reunirse con los demás soviéticos que deberían haber terminado también el partido de Rusia.

.

* * *

.

_**Grecia – Rusia**_

Rusia no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

Y es que su partido coincidía con el de su primo polaco…

Y se había llevado a su hermana mayor y a Toris con él. Dejándole con los otros dos bálticos que lo único que hacían era temblar, y su otra hermana que seguía empeñada en casarse con él.

Todo esto convertía al aura que normalmente envolvía a Rusia en otra realmente venenosa…

El ruso no se encontraba de humor e incluso su hermana pequeña notaba eso.

En esas condiciones entraron Grecia, Turquía y Japón.

El aire tenso entre ellos había desaparecido.

Grecia y Turquía iban cada uno a un lado de Japón, pero no se lanzaban miradas desafiantes como siempre.

Parecía que llevaban un ambiente bastante más agradable que el que se cernía sobre el ruso.

Iván se limitó a alzar la cabeza, mirarles, y volverla a bajar, sumido en su depresión.

Suecia no tardó en entrar, seguido de Finlandia.

Los dos habían decidido dejar a Sealand al cuidado de Dinamarca y Noruega, donde podía entretenerse con Islandia.

El sealandés había insistido en ir para jugar con Letonia, pero Suecia se lo prohibió. No quería que su hijo tuviera ningún encontronazo raro con Rusia por molestar a Letonia o algo por el estilo.

Y con estos tres ambientes tan diferentes: depresión, tranquilidad y tensión; dio comienzo el partido.

Primero, con el himno de Rusia, el _**Gosudárstvenni Gimn Rossíiskoi Federátsii **__- __Ύμνος Государственный гимн Российской Федерации__ (Himno estatal de la Federación Rusa)_.

Y después con el Grecia, el _**Imnos eis tin Eleftherían**__ - __Ύμνος εις την Ελευθερίαν__ (Himno a la Libertad)._

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Grecia-_

Japón felicitó a Grecia inmediatamente.

—Enhorabuena, Grecia-san, estoy seguro de que Turquía-san también se alegra de ese gol que le puede proporcionar la victoria.

Turquía se limitó a bufar.

—Sí, sí, seguro…

Los dos le miraron fijamente.

—Oh, vamos, está bien… Enhorabuena…

Japón sonrió, complacido, e incluso Grecia se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

El aura de Rusia se había vuelto demasiado oscura.

Suecia escondió a Finlandia detrás de él. Lo último que quería era que Rusia dañara a Rusia. El soviético había tenido encontronazos en el pasado con su _esposa_, y no iba a permitir que le hiciera nada nunca más.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-0_

Rusia se levantó de un golpe.

Estonia se apresuró a esconder a Letonia detrás de un asiento y el mismo se entretuvo hablando con Finlandia.

Los dos amigos estaban temerosos de Rusia, y a Suecia le molestaba bastante que tuviera que ser así. Ellos tenían la custodia compartida de Letonia y Estonia, y sin embargo debían soportar ver como temblaban del miedo por Rusia, al igual que Lituania… Al menos Polonia aligeraba su carga.

Un aura oscura empezó a envolver al ruso y Japón se tensó un tanto.

No estaba en bueno términos con Rusia y lo último que quería ahora era un enfrentamiento. Además de que buen amigo estadounidense no le perdonaría que se enfrentara a Iván sin él delante.

Por suerte, la cura para el aura oscura de Iván apareció.

Bielorrusia le abrazó, diciéndole que no preocupara.

Rusia sonrió.

Si, su hermana le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Pero seguía siendo su hermana, y era realmente la única que le comprendía, exceptuando tal vez a Ucrania.

Pero su hermana mayor tenía una actitud que no compartía con sus hermanos pequeños, que eran los, podría decirse, luchadores.

A pesar del miedo tremendo que le infundía su hermana, al menos sabía que siempre iba a estar a su lado.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al griego Karagounis-_

Rusia se giró lentamente, mirando a Grecia.

—Kolkolkol…

Hizo ademán de sacar su tubería pero, sorprendentemente, fue su hermana quien le paró.

—No muertes hoy, hermano… Sólo algo de paz.

Los dos bálticos y el eslavo la miraron, sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo Bielorrusia se comportaba así?

—Vamos a pasar un buen rato en familia —agregó acomodándose en el regazo de su hermano mayor.

Lo que nadie sabía que la bielorrusa estaba aprovechando que los acaparadores de la atención de Iván –véase, su hermana mayor, Lituania y Polonia- para intentar estrechar lazos con su hermano.

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Bielorrusia se abrazó a su hermano, al cual le había envuelto un aura más oscura que de normal.

—Tranquilo, hermano, no pasa nada. Vámonos de aquí a ver como ha quedado –el idiota de- Polonia.

Rusia asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de salir le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a Grecia.

Turquía se quitó la máscara para mirar fijamente al ruso.

—Ese tío da demasiado miedo —afirmó antes de ponerse la máscara de nuevo.

Finlandia se despidió de Estonia que recogió a Letonia, y siguieron los dos a los hermanos eslavos que ya iban muy por delante de ellos.

Suecia suspiró, contento de que no hubiera pasado nada, y arrastró a Finlandia lejos de allí.

Grecia, mientras, no podía estar más feliz.

—Eh, niño del demonio, ¿vienes o qué?

Tanto Turquía como Japón estaban esperándole.

Grecia sonrió y se apresuró –si eso es posible- a ir con ellos.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Y aquí estoy con estos dos partidos que me metieron en un aprieto porque no sabía que hacer con Ucrania ni con Lituania... Al final los mandé con el fabuloso Polonia XD Para dejar a Bielorrusia intimidad con Rusia (?) Yyyyyy... sinceramente es que la idea de GrecaixJapónxTurquía me atrae demasiado :u No tengo mucho que decir, aparte que intentaré tener hoy también el siguiente ^.^

**Avances:** Próximos partidos 17/06 (_20:45_) - Dinamarca/Alemania ; 17/06 (_20:45_) - Portugal/Holanda

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_****__**Irene Rodriguez:** __A nosotros no es que no nos lloviera... es que no habían ni nubes U.u Nos ocmpramos todos unos sombreros super monos y ahora parecemos una mafia o asi XD Si, encontre Lovis sobre todo... Pero habían más Antonios (?) Parecía que estabamos en España e_e ... Y tengo ganas ya de ese partido España Portugal... Que masoca soy T.T ... Y el siguiente es Italia Alemania! (Si no me equivoco XD) Dios, pobre Feli y pobre Ludz... Me dan penita D: Pero Lovi y Toño ya les toco sufrir... Ahora que sufran ellos :D *Se siente malvada* Pobre Francis... También tengo ganas de escribir ese partido... Muahahahahaha Por supuesto, la siesta es patrimonio cultural-histórico español que ya hemos llevado a sudamérica y a italia... A extenderlo por el mundo! - Esa era la idea... Obviamente, estaban celebrando cosas, que aunke parezca que no, Lovi quiere a nuestro Toño :D Entre él e Inglaterra me mataran con su tsunderidad T.T Y Suecia no se deprime nunca... es Su-san XD Y Den, es que tantas emociones fueron demasiadas D: Y Noruega es chachi piruli, aunk tampoco ayuda XD Y Iggy... el siempre será nuestro pirata e_e Y no, no lo vi :( Pobre Toño, me perdí sus partidos T.T Aunk los estuve siguiendo desde mi móvil, en la aplicación de Marca XD Y el capí de Isabel y Arthur está en proceso de escritura :D_

_**sakiko fubuki:** *Da saltos de alegría* Hay gente que me esperó y todo :DD Yo creo que habían demasiados instintos asesinos ahí dentro XD A mi tambn me dan penita los nórdicos :( Pobrecitos míos T.T Y por supuesto... Alfred y Iggy se fueron a celebrarlo al estilo americano (?) Gracias por el review *-*_

_**Amaikurai:** Me extrañaste? :D (?) Me halagas :3 Y yo tmbn me deprimí... son de mis favoritos T.T Gracias por comentar ^.^_

_**CreepyGirl07:** Pobre Peter... No ve cumplido su sueño de que Inglaterra pierda XDDD Y por supuesto... en realidad los seis -si incluimos a Sealand- son una gran familia... por eso me gustan tanto :$ Alfred le dio besos a Iggy en privado :D (?) Nunca se sabe hasta que vamos XDD Gracias por el review :D_

_**Rosie Kirkland:** Me alegra que te guste *Se sonroja* Y voy a hacer lo posible para ponerme al día antes de que termine la eurocopa XD_

_**Nayli28:** Me alegra que te divierta ^.^ Y si no me pongo vaga, espero no tardar en llegar a los partidos que molan, que son los de cuartos :D -ya me keda poco .- Gracias por comentar :D_

_**Bella:** Y si ganais contra Alemania y nosotros contra Portugal, nos enfrentamos de nuevo :u *A Lovi y a Toño les da un soponcio*_

_**merry kirkland:** Yo también estoy feliz por ver que se dignaron a esperarme XD A mi tmbn me da pena Su... Aunk creo que estaban más deprimidos Fin y Peter que él XD Y Iggy es un amargado... aunk tiene a Alfred... No se que es peor D: Por supuesto... *Le da una hemorragia nasal* Opino igual que tu... Fin de porrista es lo más XD_

_**cerezita1806:** Lo peor es que es verdad... En el partido Italia-España creía que me moría... Entre su defensa y Balotelli me daba algo T.T Y ganó a Iggy... me imagino a Lovi prácticamente muerto de alegría XD Gracias por comentar :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	11. Domingo, 17 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 10 – 17 DE JUNIO**

_**Dinamarca – Alemania**_

Los cinco nórdicos acababan de llegar, y junto a ellos se encontraba Sealand.

Dinamarca molestaba a Noruega, mientras el noruego hacia un esfuerzo por no asesinarlo.

Y es que el danés estaba de los nervios… Si ganaba tenía muchas oportunidades, ¿verdad? ¡Muchas!

Islandia se alejó de ellos, antes de que Dinamarca decidiera ir a molestarle a él.

Y Sealand estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo en los brazos de su padre, quien escuchaba a Tino hablar animadamente.

—Así que le dije, que no pasaba nada porque fueran dos hombres… Mírame a mí, mi esposo es un hombre y…

Tino se quedó callado, y si Berwald hubiera estado hablando también lo habría hecho.

Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta que Berwald era su esposo… Lo que significaba de cierta manera, que aceptaba formalmente que él era su esposa… ¿no?

—Eh, yo…

Berwald dejó a Sealand en el suelo y se acercó a Finlandia para besarle.

Tino le devolvió el beso tranquilamente y Peter, asqueado por esa muestra de amor entre sus padres, fue con Islandia a preguntarle si quería jugar.

Alemania no tardó en llegar, acompañado de Italia.

—Ve, Alemania, ¿crees que vas a ganar?

Ludwig miró al italiano que le miraba sonriente.

—Claro que sí, Italia…

—¿Ganarás por mí?

Este comentario hizo que el alemán se sonrojara pero antes de que pudiera responder, Prusia apareció detrás de los dos.

—Hey, West… ¿Preparado para machacarlos?

—Claro, hermano.

Después de esta corta y concisa conversación, Prusia se acercó a saludar a Dinamarca.

—Ey tío… Cuando termine todo esto tenemos que llamar a Inglaterra y salir a emborracharnos.

Dinamarca soltó una carcajada sonora.

—¿Cuánto hace que no salimos? Demasiado… Te pasas el día con Francia y con España… Y te olvidas de nosotros.

—Si España pudiera soportaros a ti o a Inglaterra no tendríamos tantos problemas… Aunque Inglaterra querría seguir sin venir por no ver a Francia…

—Si. Y España me soporta, somos buenos amigos…

Prusia alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, vale… Pero simplemente pelamos porque no hay nadie más que tenga la misma maestría con el hacha… En realidad no nos llevamos mal.

En ese momento entró Romano, sorprendiendo a todos.

—_Fratello_, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me envía el idiota de España a supervisar a su árbitro —aclaró Romano, disgustado.

Su hermano le miró confundido.

—Pero, hermano… si el árbitro del otro partido es italiano…

—Sí, pero el muy idiota quería ver a su hermano jugar. Y me puso su cara de cachorrito y me pidió que le dejara supervisar su árbitro y que yo viniera a supervisar el suyo…

Realmente, nadie podía negarse a la cara de cachorrito de España.

Alemania suspiró, pero para su fortuna, Lovino se sentó lo más alejado que pudo, enfurruñado.

Y entre unas cosas y otras, nadie se había percatado de que el partido ya había comenzado, así que callaron todos a la vez.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Alemania-_

Italia lanzó un chillido de alegría, mientras que Romano lo hizo de frustración.

Alemania sonrió, satisfecho. Si seguía así, pasaría la fase de grupos sin ninguna derrota.

Italia se abrazó a él.

—Ve, has marcado.

Prusia también saltó del asiento.

—¡Si! ¡Gool! ¡Chúpate esa Dinamarca!

Dinamarca miró a su amigo, dolido.

—No me esperaba esto de ti… Oh, espera, sí que lo esperaba.

Ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Noruega alzaba una ceja, por lo raro de la situación.

Islandia estaba ocupado contándole una historia a Sealand, y Suecia y Finlandia estaban su rollo.

_-Primer gol de Dinamarca-_

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¡Chúpate esa, Prusia!

Alemania miró a su hermano mayor y al danés, y negó con la cabeza.

—Son imposibles…

Prusia gritaba algo de que su selección –que en realidad era de Alemania- era demasiado asombrosa como para perder mientras Dinamarca le rebatía que ellos eran los Reyes del Norte.

Al final, con un golpe a Dinamarca por parte del noruego, volvieron la atención al partido.

Italia se había vuelto a acomodar en Alemania.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-1_

Italia miró a Alemania.

—Estoy feliz por Alemania —comentó.

Ludwig le miró, interrogante.

—Porque estoy seguro de que va a ganar… Porque es muy fuerte.

Alemania enrojeció terriblemente.

Para su sorpresa, Romano no fue a insultarle o algo por el estilo, se limitó a suspirar mientras fingía que no había oído nada.

—¿Y tu selección?

—Ve, luchando contra España-nii-chan y contra ti es imposible ganar.

—¡No digas eso, Italia! ¡Empatasteis contra España!

—Es cierto… Pero tú y Prusia nos ganarais antes de pasar.

Alemania negó con la cabeza ante la poca confianza de Italia.

Y mientras Prusia y Dinamarca habían pasado a la fase de pincharse con el dedo el uno al otro hasta que uno de ellos se rindiera.

Cosa que no pasaba jamás.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Segundo gol de Alemania-_

—¡Ve! ¿Ves como Alemania iba a marcar?

Alemania asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Italia, que ahora tenía una expresión feliz en el rostro.

Prusia ahora molestaba a Dinamarca el doble que hacía tiempo que había dejado el juego.

—Para…

—Nop.

—Prusia, para…

—Nop.

—Prusia, por favor, deja a Dinamarca en paz —pidió Noruega, cansado de los dos.

Gilbert paró inmediatamente.

—¡Noruuuu! ¡Te preocupas por mii!

Noruega lo miró escandalizado.

—¿¡Qué!

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!

Y Noruega casi murió aplastado por un enorme abrazo propiedad de Dinamarca.

_Final de la segunda parte 1-2_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Sealand se quedó a cargo de Islandia mientras Suecia y Finlandia se iban rápidamente de allí.

Dinamarca se apoyó en Noruega mientras salían juntos.

—Noru… He perdido… El Rey del Norte ha perdido.

Noruega le abrazó.

—Tranquilo, idiota, siempre serás nuestro Rey del Norte.

Dinamarca sonrió con pesa, pero feliz y salieron juntos.

Mientras, Romano había murmurado algo de encontrarse con España y había salido rápidamente, dejando a Alemania y a Italia los últimos.

—Ve, Alemania, vamos a celebrar la victoria… ¡Prepararé un gran plato de pasta!

—Eh, Italia…

—¿Si?

—Está bien, supongo…

Y el germano y el italiano salieron, uno agotado y el otro con demasiada energía.

.

* * *

.

_**Portugal – Holanda**_

Portugal estaba muy nervioso. De ese partido dependía su pase a cuartos de final.

¡Y él quería ganar!

Aunque se tuviera que enfrentar a su hermano…

¡Quería ganar con todas sus fuerzas!

Probablemente su hermano estaría en ese momento en el partido de Alemania y Dinamarca, ya que el árbitro era español.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta.

—¡Hermano! ¡Vine a animarte!

Portugal le miró, paralizado, pero España se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Cómo?

—El árbitro de aquí es italiano… ¡Así que le cambié a Lovi el puesto!

Paulo puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo su hermano era capaz de hacer algo así.

De repente alguien se abrazó a España.

—¡Toño! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Antonio se giró, sonriente, sabiendo quien era.

—¡Emma!

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Tenemos que invitarte un día a casa… Hace mucho tiempo que no ves a Lux…

—¿No ha venido? —preguntó España.

—No, ha preferido quedarse descansando… Ese chico me trae de cabeza —bromeó Bélgica.

Holanda no tardó en entrar a escena, y al ver a España dejó escapar un bufido de frustración.

Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera, pero Portugal era su hermano, así que…

—¡Holanda! —gritó España, y fue corriendo a abrazarle.

Holanda le dedicó una mirada de odio que España ni se molestó en notar.

—Quítate de encima, cabeza hueca.

—Pero tenía ganas de verte…

—¡Yo a ti no!

Bélgica esbozó una sonrisa gatuna mientras miraba a su hermano y a su ex-jefe.

Portugal puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Holanda golpeaba a España, que seguía agarrando su brazo.

Primero, sonó el himno de los Países Bajos, _**Het Wilhelmus **__(__El Guillermo)_.

Y justo después el del pobre Portugal, _**A Portuguesa.**_

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Holanda -_

Holanda sonrió satisfecho mientras Bélgica aplaudía.

Paulo le dedicó una mirada amarga que Antonio –sorpresivamente- no pasó por alto.

—Hey, Holanda, eso no le ha gustado a mi hermano —le regañó haciendo un mohín.

Holanda le miró, exasperado, haciendo que su hermana pequeña riera.

—¿Y a mí que me importa?

—Tu deber es hacer feliz al jefe, y su hermano está triste el jefe también lo está —contestó con naturalidad España mientras Holanda le fulminaba con la mirada.

—No. Eres. Mí. Jefe.

—Ya, Romano también dice eso… Pero siempre seré vuestro jefe.

Cabe decir que Bélgica e incluso Portugal se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugués Moutinho-_

—¿Ahora no le vas a decir nada a tu hermano? —recriminó Holanda, molestó.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Pau, las faltas están mal!

—Lo sé, Toño…

—Arreglado.

Holanda le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Te odio.

—Se que no es verdad.

Holanda la fulminó con la mirada.

—De verdad, te puedo prometer que te odio.

España le miró y sonrió.

—Se te pasará.

_-Primer gol de Portugal-_

Holanda se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y España y Bélgica intercambiaron posiciones.

Antonio fue a celebrar el gol con su hermano mientras Emma iba a consolar al suyo.

Portugal no podía estar más contento.

Si las cosas seguían así, pasaría fácilmente.

Por el contrario, Holanda sólo se deprimía cada vez más. Y es que cuando había entrado al partido ya sabía lo que era muy probable que le esperara.

Emma le dirigió una mirada significativa a España, que se encogió de hombros. Él no podía hacer nada.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-1_

Holanda apartó la mano de su hermana.

—Debería haberme quedado con Luxemburgo —murmuró.

—No eres el único que está así —regañó la belga —. Toda tu afición también está triste, y no por ello se quedan en casa.

Holanda suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero España no ayuda.

—Sabes que lo hace con buena intención.

—Le odio.

—¿No crees que es hora de dejar atrás el pasado?

—¿El pasado? ¡Me quitó mi mundial!

Bélgica poco más y cae al suelo.

—¿Le odias por qué te ganó la final del mundial?

Holanda apartó la mirada.

—Le odio por muchas cosas.

En ese momento llegó el rey de Roma.

—Emma, ¿cuándo puedo ir a vuestra casa?

Holanda les miró, horrorizado.

—Este verano, cuando quieras… Y puedes traer a Lovi, y nos reuniremos todos juntos.

España se quedó pensativo y a continuación sonrió.

—¡Incluso podríamos invitar a Cuba!

Emma asintió.

—Perfecto.

Holanda se levantó y fue con Portugal.

Paulo le miró.

—Perdona a mi hermano.

—No hablemos de él… Centrémonos en el fútbol.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Holandés Willems-_

Portugal se tensó.

—¿Ya empiezas a jugar como tú sabes, Holanda? —murmuró entre dientes.

—Y da gracias —replicó Holanda.

Mientras, España era abrazado por Bélgica.

—Emma… las faltas de tu hermano me dan miedo —lloriqueó.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Holandés Sneijder-_

—Y ya van dos —susurró Portugal.

Holanda se limitó a girar la cabeza como si no hubiera oído nada.

Mientras, España y Bélgica habían dejado de prestar atención al partido.

—¿Entonces lo harás? —preguntó Bélgica.

—Por supuesto —respondió España, radiante.

_-Segundo gol de Portugal-_

—¡Hermano, eres el mejor!

Bélgica se encogió de hombros y se situó al lado de Holanda.

—¿Qué tal?

El neerlandés suspiró.

—Supongo que en cierto modo me lo imaginaba… Me voy a quedar con las ganas de vengarme de ese idiota.

Bélgica sabía perfectamente que se refería a España, que en ese momento ahogaba a Paulo.

La rubia se abrazó a su hermano.

—No te preocupes… Es sólo fútbol.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —respondieron los tres chicos a la vez, haciendo que Emma empezara a reír pero que le dieran ganas de salir corriendo antes de que la mataran.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugués Pereira-_

—¡Eh!

_Final de la segunda parte 2-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Holanda hizo ademán de irse, pero España le sujetó del brazo y sonrió.

El rubio le miró, extrañado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Portugal, que estaba confuso, y hacia Emma que tenía en la cara su típica sonrisa gatuna.

—Aún nos queda un partido pendiente —le recordó España —. Tengo que encontrarme con Romano, pero no creas que me voy a olvidar.

Portugal siguió rápidamente a España mientras Holanda sonreía, extrañado.

Bélgica del cogió del brazo.

—Ha sido cosa tuya… ¿cierta?

Su hermana le sonrió.

—Nunca lo sabrás.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Os voy a ser sincera, lo del árbitro español me metió en un aprieto... Y cuando vi que en el otro el árbitro era italiano empecé a saltar de alegría XD Ya tenía excusa para hacer que Toño fuera a animar a Pau :D Y creo que pocos comentarios más, que Holanda y Dinamarca me dan penita D: De ese grupo quería que pasaran todos T.T Jupeh...

**Avances:** Próximos partidos 18/06 (_20:45_) - Italia/Irlanda ; 18/06 (_20:45_) - Croacia/España

* * *

_**merry kirkland:** Polonia es demasiado genial como para que eso le afecte XDDD Y Rusia me da penita... Yo quería que pasara y ganará y nos anexionara a todos (?) Y lo siempre veo a Su-san como el más paternal de todos, porque no se... Estar enamorado de Fin te hace ser paternal, si es una ternura D: Gracias por comentar ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	12. Lunes, 18 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 11 – 18 DE JUNIO**

_**Italia – Irlanda**_

Los dos italianos se cogían el uno al otro del brazo.

En realidad, Italia había intentado cogerse al de Alemania, pero Romano se lo había impedido.

Si Veneciano se iba con Alemania, el se quedaría solo, ¿no?

Así que ahora estaban sentados los dos, juntos, con Alemania al lado… Bastante preocupado.

Prusia se había ofrecido voluntario para ir a supervisar a su árbitro al partido de España y Croacia.

Después de que Italia estuviera rogándole durante horas.

Alemania habría preferido hacerlo el mismo, pero su hermano parecía tan convencido… Ahora se arrepentía. Completamente.

Pero no se podía echar atrás. ¿Realmente había tenido opción alguna vez?

Disimuladamente, y sin que su hermano lo notara, Feliciano cogió la mano de Alemania, quien le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

Y Lovino seguí protestando por absolutamente todo lo que podía.

Y así seguía cuando entraron los británicos.

Escocia iba riñendo a los dos gemelos, que iban con la cabeza gacha.

—A quien se le ocurre… Sobre todo a ti Irlanda, tienes que estar pensando en tu selección. Podéis emborracharos cuando queráis y yo seré el primero en unirme a vosotros, pero ahora mismo tú afición espero algo más de ti.

Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte asintieron con pesar.

—Igualmente ya no manera de ganar —murmuró Irlanda.

Gales suspiró.

—Vamos, tranquilo, no pasa nada. La próxima te irá mejor… Intenta al menos ganar a Italia.

Irlanda asintió, aunque seguía sin estar muy convencido.

—Y Arthur sigue desaparecido en batalla —gruñó Escocia.

—Deja de preocuparte por él —le recriminó Gales, a lo que su hermano mayor rodó los ojos y se adelantó a los otros.

Turquía entró hablando por teléfono.

—Ya, sé que no debería haberme ido sin avisar… Pero estabais los dos durmiendo y Heracles me da miedo cuando alguien le despierta, y ya ni te cuento si ese alguien soy yo.

—*Persona al otro lado del teléfono*

—Ya, Kiku, la próxima vez dejaré una nota… Espera, me está llamando otra persona.

—*Otra persona comienza una conversación*

—¡No! Egipto, no me olvidé de ti… Principalmente sólo fui a ver los partidos de Grecia para molestarle y me olvidé de avisarte… No lo hice adrede… ¡Es que también estaba Japón! No le podía dejar a solas con ese gato dormilón… Ya, mira, ya hablaremos, tengo un árbitro que supervisar…

—*De nuevo la voz*

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo un árbitro en la Eurocopa! ¡Pero nunca pensé que te interesara el fútbol!

—…

—¡Adiós!

Turquía había atraído miradas indeseadas, y no estaba de buen humor precisamente, así que gruñó y se sentó lo más alejado a los demás que pudo.

Cabe decir, que Lovino se había escondido estratégicamente detrás de su hermano y de Alemania para evitar que le viera.

Empezó con el himno de Irlanda, el _**Amhrán Náisiúnta na hÉireann **__(Himno Nacional de Irlanda)_.

Y después el himno de Italia, _**Il Canto degli Italiani**__ (El canto de los Italianos)._

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Italia-_

Romano saltó de alegría, olvidando sus miedos, y sustituyéndolos por amor al fútbol.

—¡Sí! ¡Esa selección italiana! ¡Gol! ¡Chúpate esa Irlanda!

Irlanda le miró, dolido.

—¿Qué le he hecho yo? —susurró.

Sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

Y Lovino solo pensaba que ganar a cualquiera de los hermanos de Inglaterra era como si estuviera ganando a Inglaterra.

Italia aprovechó para soltarse de su hermano mayor y se abrazó a Alemania, que le sonrió, orgulloso.

—Sigue así.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-0_

Italia empezó a jugar con la mano de Alemania.

—Ve, ve… Alemania, ¿crees que vamos a ganar?

Alemania le miró, un tanto exasperado.

—Deja mi mano en paz…

—Pero es divertido, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Alemania cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

—Si, Italia, creo que vas a ganar.

—¿Crees que España-nii-chan también ganará?

Alemania lo pensó cuidadosamente.

—Supongo, creo que tiene oportunidades.

—Eso alegrará a nii-chan.

—¿A Romano? Pero si parece que odia a España.

—¡Ve! Pero es porque es muy vergonzoso y España demasiado cariñoso en público. En realidad se quieren mucho.

Alemania alzó una ceja.

—No lo parece…

—Sí, ve, Antonio-nii-chan quiere mucho a nii-chan… —Italia calló un momento como pensando bien lo que iba a decir a continuación —. ¿Tú me quieres, Ludwig?

No era la primera vez que Feliciano le hacía se pregunta.

—Claro, Italia —respondió Alemania.

—¡No! Me refiero a si me quieres como nii-chan quiere a España-nii-chan… Como Suecia quiere a Finlandia.

Alemania enrojeció, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque el partido se reanudó e Italia dirigió su vista a los jugadores de nuevo.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano De Rossi-_

Cualquiera hubiera esperado que Alemania regañara a Romano y a Veneciano, pero Ludwig estaba demasiado ocupado recapacitando sobre lo que le había dicho Italia, y su mente era en revoltijo de emociones.

Irlanda bufó.

Vamos, si ni siquiera Alemania se dignaba a decir algo a los hermanos italianos, nada que el dijera les afectaría un mínimo.

Y Turquía volvía a estar hablando por móvil, un poco exasperado.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano Buffon-_

Y los británicos ya estaban consolando a Irlanda que daba el partido por perdido.

Turquía seguía discutiendo con alguien.

Alemania estaba pensativo.

Y los dos Italias, sencillamente no se preocupaban por una simple tarjeta.

_-Segundo gol de Italia-_

Romano abrazó a su hermano en un acto poco propio de él.

—Ahora sí que no nos ganan, Veneciano —anunció, contento.

—Si, nii-chan, vamos a ganar —afirmó su hermano, que había soltado a Alemania para abrazarse a su hermano mayor.

Irlanda se había ido a un rincón, se había abrazado las rodillas y estaba en la más absoluta depresión.

Gales miró a Escocia.

—¿Deberíamos decirle algo? —preguntó, preocupado.

Escocia rechazó la idea con un movimiento de la mano.

—No, déjale solo, luego le consolaremos.

_Final de la segunda parte: 2-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Turquía salió pitando sin decir nada, un poco cabreado mientras los británicos se llevaban a consolar a Irlanda como sólo ellos sabían bien.

Romano también salió rápidamente, a encontrarse con España, según dijo, que estaba a punto de acabar su propio partido.

Alemania se quedó a solas con Italia, que le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hacia la salida.

—Italia…

El mencionado se giró hacia él.

—Si…

—¿Ve? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí que te quiero de esa manera.

Italia se acercó lentamente y besó a Alemania, que enrojeció todo lo enrojecible y juntos salieron a encontrarse con su hermano, España y Prusia.

.

* * *

.

_**Croacia – España**_

España entró, seguido de Portugal.

El menor dio un bostezo.

—Dios, Pau, me encanta el fútbol, pero tengo sueño.

Paulo le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿En serio? Tú siempre tienes sueño.

Antonio le miró ofendido.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es. Por la noche, cuando te despiertas, después de comer, por la tarde y de vuelta a la noche después de cenar.

Antonio se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Dormir es sano, y te quita el malhumor, deberías dormir más.

Paulo se llevó una mano a la cara.

—No estoy de malhumor, Toño. Es que me exasperas.

—Ah, yo también te quiero.

En medio de esta conversación entró Croacia, seguido, como no, de todos sus amigos.

A España, para ser sinceros, le intimidó que fueran tantos.

—Pau, son muchos, me dan miedo —confesó.

Portugal le miró fijamente y al final, sonrió.

—No te van a hacer nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Seguroseguroseguro?

—¡Qué si!

Antonio sonrió, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, por un grito interrumpió el silencio.

—¡Ore-sama a llegado! ¡Arrodíllense ante mí!

—¡Gilbo!

—¡Toño!

—¿Qué haces aquí, tío?

—Mi hermano me ha enviado a supervisar a su árbitro, aunque en realidad también sea mío, mientras veía jugar a Italia.

—Me habría gustado también ver jugar a Ita-chan y a Lovi-love —lloriqueó Antonio.

—Me tienes a mí —intervino Paulo.

—Sí, cierto. —España se abrazó a su hermano y arrastró a Prusia dentro del abrazo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —le susurró el albino al ibérico mayor mientras eran absorbidos por felicidad española.

—Un abrazo masivo. Ya pasará, tranquilo.

Y así, primero sonó el himno de España, la _**Marcha Real.**_

Y justo después, _**Lijepa naša domovino **__(Nuestra hermosa Patria)_, el de Croacia.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Croata Corluka-_

Croacia resopló ofendido, y España se encogió de hombros.

Ambos compartieron una mirada desafiante. Los dos iban en ese momento empatados, liderando el grupo, y los dos querían ganar para pasar como primeros.

En ese partido se iban a jugar todo lo que hiciera falta.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Croata Srna-_

—Nos ponemos a jugar sucio, ¿eh? —murmuró España, cuyos ojos refulgían bajo la llamada de la victoria.

Croacia tragó saliva pero no se echó atrás.

—No sé de que hablas… Claramente, vamos a ganar —dijo entre dientes, con una sonrisa forzada.

La tensión estaba tan presente que Paulo creyó que iba a morir bajo su presión.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Ambos se miraron, fulminantes.

Al final, fue Prusia quien puso final a la batalla de miradas.

—Hey, Toño, ¿cómo crees que le irá a Ita-chan?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, es cierto! Lovi está jugando ahora mismo… Creo que el árbitro era Turquía… Espero que no se le acerque…

—Nah, tranquilo, no te preocupes, no le hará nada. Me ha dicho un pajarito que al parecer la relación entre Grecia, Japón y él no es del todo inocente.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—¡Un pajarito!

—¡Mentiroso, dímelo!

Portugal miró a su hermano peleando con el prusiano y al final les separó.

Prusia le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Gilbird, que pio feliz de haber servido bien a su amo.

Y Croacia estaba repantigado, hablando con Serbia.

—¿Crees que vamos a ganar? —le preguntó.

—Tenéis oportunidades, pero tienes que aprovecharlas al máximo.

Croacia asintió, decidido.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Croata Strinic-_

Prusia y Portugal sujetaron al español, que se lanzaba hacia Crocia.

El croata se escondió detrás de Serbia, que lo miraba todo divertido, aunque también un poco preocupado.

—Me da miedo —le susurró.

Antonio al fin se había tranquilizado, para fortuna de todos, y volvieron su atención al partido.

_-Primer gol de España-_

—¡GOOOOL! Pau, Gilbo… ¡GOOOL!

—Sí, lo hemos visto —comentó divertido su hermano.

—Kesesese, estamos aquí.

—Somos los mejores, somos los mejores —canturreaba España para la desesperación de Croacia.

Serbia puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquilo.

Pero no podía estar tranquilo con ese ibérico ruidoso tan cerca de él.

_-Tarjeta amarilla para el jugador Croata Jelavic-_

—Oooh… me han hecho una falta… Pero, ¿sabes por qué no me importa? ¡Porque voy ganando!

España empezó a carcajearse, mientras Croacia se dominaba por no saltar del asiento e ir a matarlo.

—Le odio —le comunicó a sus amigos, que asintieron, comprendiéndolo.

—Paaauuu… Voy a ganaaaar.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza mientras el nombrado asentía a su hermano.

Su amigo podía ser muy pesado.

_Final de la segunda parte: 0-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

—¡Hemos ganado! —exclamó España.

Portugal suspiró y se despidió de ellos.

—Mejor me voy ya… No hagas ninguna locura, Toño…

Su hermano asintió, contento, y Prusia le cogió del brazo.

—Vamos… West e Ita-chan deben estar esperándonos…

—¡Y Lovi-love!

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al encuentro de los otros, con un Antonio muy feliz.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Y de nuevo, los árbitros me meten en aprietos... Me quedé muy loca... Yo quería que Alemania fuera a ver a italia jugar... Así que, mandé a Prusia... Y si yo fuera Alemania tampoco me fiaría ni un pelo XD Y poco más, sólo que he avanzado las relaciones de Alemania/Italia, España/Romano y Grecia/Japón/Turquía... Porque son todos adorables... Y en el próximo se formaliza otra relación... A ver si alguien adivina cual XD

**Avances:** Próximos partidos 19/06 (_20:45_) - Suecia/Francia ; 18/06 (_20:45_) - Inglaterra/Ucrania

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *-* *Da una voltereta de felicidad*

_**IreneRodriguez:** A la mía le pasa lo mismo *-* Esto no puede ser XD Pobre Feliks, si... El demasiado fabuloso para perder... Pero como has dicho, tiene a Toris :D Algún día lo matarán entre todos, te lo digo yo... Pobrecito T.T Chequia habría explotado de un momento a otro... pobreta ella también... Y a todos nos habría gustado que Iván ganase... *Le entra un escalofrío* Ahahaha... era todo tensión sexual y todos lo sabemos XD Y siendo Heracles y Sadiq como son (sexosos cien por cien e_e) ñe habrán quitado el complejo a Japón, muahahaha... Es que el personaje de Natalia me gusta... No se, a darle otra cara :D No se... Después de que ganara España, iban todos cantando por la calle la de "Yo soy Español" y la gente que estaba cenando aplaudía... XDDDD Me da miedo el partido... Aunque el de Alemania e Italia tampoco va a ser mucho mejor :( Los japoneses saben lo que vale (?) Eso ha sonado muy Spamano (?) Y estando en Roma, podría haberme encontrado a algún Romano sexy, y ya haber flipado en colores XD Gracias por comentar :DDD_

_**IreneRodriguez (2):** Esque si contesto los dos de una, se me hace una parrafada XDDD Es que en realidad Lovi es un amor... Un amor tsundere pero un amor, al fin y al cabo XDDD Y lo de Dinamarca fue una "coña" porque tengo una amiga que está obsesionada en que los mayores rivales del mundo son España y Dinamarca porque los dos luchan con hacha... Y pelean por cual es más grande... (según ella XD) y siempre lo dice en los dos sentidos... Así que lo puse XD pero sin ningún doble sentido D: Y Lud cuando se sonroja es altamente violable, y punto :D Yo tmbn quisiera un hermano y un novio así XDDD Aunk mi hermano por la actitud se paece más a Inglaterra... Creéme, es clavado XD Toño el koala (?) Ha sido un venazo XD Me imagino la escena. Un gigante enorme mirando amenazadoramente a alguien considerablemente más bajo que él mientras el otro ríe y ya está... Yo habría salido corriendo XD Yo soy de la creencia de que el mundial solo hizo que Holanda le odiara más aún XD No se porque nadie ve la conexión . Y gracias por el review ;P_

_**sakiko fubuki:** Nostros les acompañamos en el alma . Una manera que tiene esta humilde autora de intentar que le cuadren las cosas jaskjaskjask Sip, Prusia, Dinamarca e Inglaterra son el Fail Brothers Trio (o algo así)... Y básicamente, lo que tienen en común (a mi parecer XD) es que se reunen pa' beber... Y son sexys! (?) GerIta rulando todo el fic! Si... tienen que jugar ESE partido . Toda américa! (menos USA e_e Canada lo pensaremos, que no ha hecho nada malo XD)_

_**CreepyGril07:** Noru siempre estará ahí para Den... Son tal para cual *-* Nadie puede odiar a Toño, realmente... Es demasiado fusososososo... Yo me imaginé lo mismo XDD Ya veremos que pasa! Se fueron a hacerle un hermano a Sealand :D_

_**Nizei:** A todos nos dio pena el Rey del Norte :( Pues si... Rusia nos habría anexionado a todos XD Los griegos son sexosos *babea* A mi me pasa lo mismo XDDD Gracias por el review :3_

_**LittleMonsterStick:** Me alegra que te guste tanto ^.^ Los alemanes siempre se encargan de los griegos ¬¬ Pobre Heracles T.T Si, todos queremos a Alemania, pero en el fondo, nuestro corazón está con la Roja :D Hungría siempre tiene razón :D Viva la tensión sexual! Amo el spamano... pero Toño y Iggy son demasiado sexosos juntos XDD Gracias por comentar!_

_**Rosie Kirkland:** Me alegra que te gustara! *Se pone a dar vueltas de la felicidad*_

_**Amaikurai:** Los más geniales del grupo se quedaron fuera... Aunque Grecia es sexy e_e Yo tampoco, es una completa OC mía, porque necesitaba crear un personaje que la encarnara... Así me ha salio XD Me he dado cuenta, de que realmente, todos amamos a los nórdicos... Son demasiado awesome como para no quererles! Es Holanda... Es violento (?) Creo que a todos nos ha pasado eso... Gracias por comentar! :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	13. Martes, 19 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 12 – 19 DE JUNIO**

_**Suecia – Francia**_

Tanto él como Tino sabían que probablemente ese sería su último partido, pero a Berwald no le importaba.

¿Por qué iba a importarle algo como el fútbol, siendo que Finlandia por fin había aceptado que era su esposa?

Berwald no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante eso.

Recordaba la primera que le vio… Tan pequeño, tan alegre, tan infantil… A primera vista le había parecido una niña.

Desde ese día se prometió que la convertiría en su esposa.

Luego, descubrió que en realidad era un chico. ¿Pero acaso era el sexo un impedimento para el amor?

¿Desde cuándo?

No lo era en la mentalidad de Suecia.

Él había decidido que Finlandia fuera su esposa, y no le importaba si era hombre o mujer.

Había costado. Después de años observándolo en silencio, y todos juntos en la casa de Dinamarca.

Por fin, había decidido escapar, y no iba a dejar a Finlandia atrás.

Cuando Tino aceptó ir con él, Berwald lo vio claro: el finlandés estaba aceptando formar una familia, y eso le convertía en su esposa.

Al principio había estado confundido, y después de años de convivencia en la misma casa, de adoptar a una perrita e incluso a una micronación, y tener juntos la custodia compartida de dos de los bálticos, a Tino le seguía incomodando que le llamara esposa.

Hasta hacia unos años.

Suecia no sabía el porqué del cambio, y Tino se lo había demostrado el otro día. Ahora realmente eran una familia.

Y eso era mucho más importante que la Eurocopa.

Pero aún así, Suecia pensaba que sería un bonito detalle hacia Tino ganar aquel partido por él.

Mientras el sueco tenía esos pensamientos, entró el francés, un tanto deprimido. Su hermana Mónaco había decidido acompañarle para que no hiciera nada inapropiado.

¡Cómo si pudiera!

Tino era intocable, estando con Suecia.

E Islandia y Noruega contaban con la protección de Dinamarca.

Miró como su hermana se ajustaba las gafas y dio un suspiro.

Como le gustaría que Antonio o Gilbert estuvieran ahí con él… Pero ambos estaban aún recuperándose de sus respectivas victorias.

¡No había derecho!

Detrás de ellos entró Portugal, que también estaba algo cansado y al que lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era presenciar un partido de fútbol que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Su mirada se clavó un momento en Francis, y frunció el ceño.

Bien, nunca le había caído bien el vecino de su hermano.

Aún recordaba las peleas que habían tenido Antonio y él por las amistades de cada uno.

A España no le parecía bien que fuera tan "amigo" de Inglaterra, mientras Portugal encontraba insultante que pasara tanto tiempo con ese pervertido.

Aunque ahora parecía que estaban en paz… Más o menos…

El partido comenzó sin ningún hecho especial, ya que realmente, todos estaban muy cansados.

PRIMERA PARTE

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Tino miró a Berwald.

—¡Su-san! ¡No ha ocurrido nada en 45 minutos! ¡Nada! ¡Diles a tus jugadores que espabilen!

—Es cierto, Sve… Dais pena… —Dinamarca, como no, tenía que intervenir, pero Noruega se encargó de callarlo de un golpe.

—Mpf —fue lo único que dijo Francia.

Mónaco le miró, alzando las cejas.

—No hagas nada, Francis… Te conozco.

—¡No iba a hacer nada!

—No quiero miraditas… Ni a Noruega, ni a Islandia, ni a Tino, ni a Portugal…

Francia desvió la cara, molesto. ¡Su hermana no le dejaba hacer nada!

—Sí, si… —contestó de mala gana. No es como si estuviera de ánimo para hacer cualquier cosa. Nunca había sido de hacer deporte y ese tipo de competiciones siempre le cansaban… Y en poco tiempo serían las Olimpiadas en Londres. Francia puso una sonrisa malévola. Al menos podría molestar a Inglaterra de lo lindo.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Suecia-_

A Tino se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Habían metido gol!

Se abrazó a Suecia con toda su fuerza.

No lo podía creer… ¡Estaba tan feliz!

—¡Su! ¡Has metido gol!

—Si —respondió únicamente el sueco, aunque también estaba feliz. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a Tino las competiciones.

Mónaco cogió del brazo a Francia, que estaba sumergido en sus perversiones, dado que cierta hermana maligna no le dejaba llevarlas a cabo.

—Francis, creo que te están ganando.

—_Oui_. Me he dado cuenta, _ma chérie_.

—Creo que deberías hacer algo para remediarlo, ¿no?

Francis se puso pensativo, y luego miró a Portugal esbozando una sonrisa lasciva, que hizo que Paulo, aún sin verla, se estremeciera.

Mónaco le dio un golpe.

—No.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Francés Mexes-_

—¡Francia! —exclamó Tino, ofendido.

Francis se iba a girar a responderle, pero la cara de Suecia, bastante tenebrosa, le asustó.

¡Primero Rusia, y ahora el sueco!

Francia empezó a morder la punta de su pañuelo dramáticamente.

¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

Mónaco se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante las extravagancias de su hermano.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Sueco Svensson-_

—¡Sve! —exclamó Dinamarca, riendo —. ¿Ahora te da por las faltas?

Suecia le dedicó una mirada fulminante, mientras Finlandia se disculpaba con Francia.

—Bueno, podríamos arreglarlo luego, a solas…

Pero decidió no continuar, ya que la atención de Berwald volvía a estar sobre él.

Y eso era algo que no le gustaba nada.

_-Segundo gol de Suecia-_

—¡Su! ¡Ya has ganado! ¡Esto está ganado, prácticamente!

Suecia le dedicó una de esas sonrisas extrañas que sólo le daba a Tino, mientras el finlandés le abrazaba, feliz.

_Final de la segunda parte: 2-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

—¡Su-san! ¡Has ganado! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo creer que hayas ganado!

Dinamarca andaba un poco de malhumor.

—Los nórdicos se despiden de la Eurocopa —canturreó mientras los cinco salían de allí, a buscar a Sealand, que había ido con Inglaterra de nuevo, empeñado en verle perder.

Portugal iba hablando con España.

—Si, Toño, ya he terminado. Si, vamos a cenar todos juntos, tranquilo.

El portugués sonrió ante el grito de alegría de su hermano.

—Vale, vale, ya voy para allá.

Mónaco miró a Francis.

—Has perdido, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—Esto es lo mejor… Si hubiera ganado, me habría tenido que enfrentar a Ita-chan y a Romano… Y España me hubiera matado si les ganaba. Y en caso de ser así, aparte de estar, muerto, habría tenido que enfrentarme luego a Alemania… La verdad es que esto pinta mejor de lo que parecía.

Su hermana la miró.

—Sabes que ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a España, ¿verdad?

Francia palideció.

—_Merde_.

.

* * *

.

_**Inglaterra – Ucrania**_

Claro está, Alfred había ido a ver el partido de Inglaterra, y ahora no cesaba de molestarlo.

—Vamos, Iggy… ¿qué hay de malo?

Inglaterra le miró, y bufó, exasperado.

—No me llames así, _bloody hell_… Y hay muchas cosas malas… Como que el _frog_ no dejaría de molestar.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que Francia piense? —le recriminó Estados Unidos.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alfred, he dicho que no.

—¡Pero yo quiero dar a conocer al mundo nuestro amor!

—¿Estáis saliendo? ¡Dios mío, lo sabía! Dejadme haceros una foto.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que un flash les cegara.

—Hungría, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó Inglaterra, malhumorado.

—Recoger muestras de amor.

—¿Cómo el nuestro? —preguntó Alfred, ilusionado. Hungría asintió, seria.

—Como el vuestro.

—¡Has visto Iggy? ¡No es malo! —Tras decir eso, Alfred besó a Inglaterra, muy emocionado, mientras Hungría, casi más emocionada aún, no cesaba de hacer fotos.

—¡Alfred! ¡Para! —exclamó Arthur separándolo de él. Acto seguido, se giró hacia Hungría, frío en el exterior, pero hecho una furia en el interior —. Borra esas fotos.

Hungría sonrió malévolamente.

—_Nem_. —Y tras decir eso, fue al lado de Austria a hablar animadamente sobre algo que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba.

No tardó en entrar, por supuesto, Rusia, acompañando a su hermana mayor, y seguido de su hermana más pequeña y los bálticos, que traían consigo a Sealand.

Alfred ignoró olímpica al ruso y fue a saludar a sus dos hermanas.

—Yekaterina, que gusto volver a verte, hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos.

Ucrania sonrió, un tanto incómoda. Aunque ella estaba en buenos términos con Estados Unidos, sabía que al ruso seguía cayéndole muy mal.

Y la siguiente, fue, como no, Bielorrusia.

—¡Natalia! ¡También hacía tiempo que no te veía a ti!

La bielorrusa le dedicó una mirada molesta mientras se agarraba a su hermano que empezaba a emitir un aura oscura.

Y el siguiente en la lista, el querido Lituania.

—Toris, deberías pasarte por mi casa algún día… Aquello no es lo mismo sin ti…

—¿Te refieres a que ya no hay nadie que te ayude con la limpieza?

—…

—Eres un desastre, Alfred.

Estados Unidos les sonrió, aguantó las ganas de sacarle la lengua a Iván y volvió con Inglaterra, quien lo observaba todo negando con la cabeza por el comportamiento infantil de su ex-colonia.

Primero sonó el himno de Ucrania, _**Sche ne vmerla Ukraina**__ - __Ще не вмерла Українa__ (Ucrania aún no murió)_

Y después el de Inglaterra, _**God Save the Queen**__ (Dios Salve a la Reina)_.

PRIMERA PARTE

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

—Iggy, haz algo —se quejó Alfred —. Esto es aburrido.

—_Shut up_, Alfred, maldita sea. Los jugadores hacen lo que pueden.

Alfred miró fijamente al campo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahj, por eso el fútbol es mejor que el _soccer_… Incluso el béisbol es mejor… Incluso el hockey, donde mi hermana siempre me da palizas.

Inglaterra le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Primero, no es aburrido. Segundo, no le llames _soccer_.

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco, e iba a contestar pero Rusia les interrumpió.

—¿Problemas con el fútbol, _querido_ Alfred?

—Claro que no, _commie_.

La sonrisa de Rusia se tensó, e Inglaterra decidió intervenir.

—Eh, Iván, que tal por allá. —Alfred le miró, molesto.

Rusia volvió a su sonrisa normal.

—Bien… Más tranquilo desde que no intentas invocarme.

—¡Y-yo no lo hacía adrede!

Estados Unidos les miró, sin saber qué hacer. Por fortuna, Iván decidió irse por voluntad propia a apoyar a su hermana.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

—Eh, idiota. —Sealand entró en acción —. ¿Vas perder de una vez?

Inglaterra le miró, muy molesto.

—¿No te cansas de molestar?

Después de ver como Alfred cogía la mano de Arthur, Sealand miró al estadounidense, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Eres mi nuevo cuñado? —preguntó despacio, como si temiera que Alfred no le entendiera.

—Ahahahahaha, claro que sí, soy el _hero_ de Iggy.

—No me gustas. —Sealand le sacó la lengua —. Escocia dice que eres un tonto. Yo pienso lo mismo.

Alfred se fue deprimido a un rincón porque la familia de Arthur no le aceptaba mientras empezaba la segunda parte.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Inglaterra-_

Inglaterra se alegró, pero lo que más se escucharon fueron las risas estridentes de Alfred.

—¡Iggy! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Resulta que eres bueno y todo!

Inglaterra bufó.

—Idiota…

Sealand apartó la vista, molesto.

Yekaterina bajó los ojos, triste, y Rusia empezó a fulminar a los dos angloparlantes con la mirada.

—Kolkolkol…

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Inglaterra suspiró, mientras iba a hablar con Yekaterina, a consolarla que la pobre le daba un poco de pena.

Eran los únicos haciendo algo tan normal como hablar.

Y es que, justo a su lado, Rusia y Estados Unidos estaban discutiendo —gritándose idioteces el uno al otro—, demostrándose su odio, y parecía que pronto iban a llegar a las manos.

Lituania intentaba intermediar para que dejaran de discutir, mientras Bielorrusia, al lado de Iván, lo animaba y ya había sacado su cuchillo, preparada para lanzarse contra Alfred en cualquier momento.

Y Estonia tenía a Letonia y Sealand detrás de él, e intentaba que no oyeran ni vieran nada.

Letonia prefería eso, pero Sealand se removía inquieto, intentando ver lo que pasaba.

Al final, tuvo que ser Arthur quien arreglara la situación.

Y por arreglar, se entiendo a coger a Alfred de la oreja y arrastrarle fuera antes de que se matara con Iván.

Rusia bufó, un poco molesto, pero al final decidió ir con su hermana mayor, que aún estaba triste por haber perdido, mientras los bálticos suspiraban, aliviados.

Alguien se preguntará. ¿Dónde está Polonia?

Bien, Polonia, había decidido quedarse en su fabulosa casa con su fabuloso poni, porque el fútbol, ahora que había perdido, ya no le parecía en absoluto fabuloso.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Y final de la fase de grupos :D Me costó... Pero bueno, es que esto era lo más largo, donde habían más personajes, dos partidos por día, todos seguidos, y encima me fui a Italia, y bueno, aquí estoy, preparándome para escribir los cuartos de final... En cuanto pueda XD No, en serio, ahora escribiré el extra, y luego me tendré que ir a ensayar con el oboe ¬¬ (para mi desgracia T.T) ya que hoy me han dado las notas del conservatorio... y estoy entre los treinta primeros (de trescientos)... Y eso significa poder el año que viene elegir horario con mayor libertad y organizarme mejor el tiempo :D Y luego, mis amigas perdidas que no vinieron a Italia porque son de otros cursos me arrastran a cenar y al cine XDD Pero intentaré escribir algo ¬¬ Y creo que ya... Gracias por leer!

**Avances:** Extra I: Después de la Fase de Grupos [Creo que el nombre lo dice todo XD]

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *Awesome face*

_**Amaikurai:** Ludz es sencillamente, demasiado violable XD Y España ha ganado! Y esta noche juega contra Paulo :( Y si, en Prusia, el dicho se hace realidad XD_

___**sakiko fubuki:** Si, Lovi es absolutamente adorable... Todos sabemos que adora a Feli-chan, aunque no lo admita XD Me imagino a Lovi, cagado de miedo por Inglaterra jaskajskasjask Nadie estaba allí tomándoles fotos D: Pobrecitos! Pero Eli y Nihon se encargaran mas adelante :D Sinceramente, yo también lo hago XDD Y el pajarito de Gilbert es épico XD Gracias por el review ;P_

_____**CreepyGril07:** Chan chan chaaaaan... Acertaste! No se si Peter será feliz... Pero no nos importa XD Y por supuesto e_e *Voz grave* Así es como lo celebra todo el país de la pasión... Gracias por comentar ^.^_

_____**merry kirkland**: Todos amamos la lindura de Doitsu *-* Hagamos un grupo para que Finlandia se haga porrista! Es demasiado adorable como para soportarlo XD Normal que Su le quiera tanto T.T Pobre Irlanda... pero tiene muchos hermanos awesome para consolarse XDD_

_______**Rosie Kirkland:** Me salió romántico O.o Y me da pena el partido... Ahora que han declarado su amor D: Si, deberíamos darle un premio a Paulo por aguantarle XDD Me alegro que te gustara :D_

_________**IreneRodriguez:** Viva el romanticismo! Son la dulzura y la sexosidad juntas... Violemos a Ludz todas juntas antes de que Ita-chan nos lo quite . Deja a Lovi, el es feliz (?) Muahaha... me acaba de venir una imagen a la cabeza de Alfred y Toño discutiendo por quien es el hero O.o Awesome XD Y ahora una de Toño y Heracles juntos (con toda su sexosidad) tomando una siesta *babas* awesome... Es que a Gilbo-sama hay que alabarle como se merece :D Yo tampoco encontré bandera de Prusia... La vida es tan injusta! D: Algún día, querida amiga... Algún día... Le haremos un monumento a Gilbird XDD Pobre Japón, es utilizado... Aunque bueno, él consigue material yaoi en cantidad... Ya no se quien utiliza a quien D: Celebración estilo país de la pasión :D Pobre turco... No pasa nada, Sadiq te perdona porque está de buen humor (ejemejem... creo que sabemos a que me refiero :D) Si, hace gracia, pero la primera vez que me lo dijo, con su risa malvada, me dejó un trauma XDDD Por supuesto... En realidad hay alguien que no pueda querer a Toño? :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	14. EXTRA I – Después de la Fase de Grupos

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**EXTRA I – Después de la Fase de Grupos**

_**RESULTADOS**_

_Grupo A_

Polonia – Grecia [1-1]

Rusia – República Checa [4-1]

Grecia – República Checa [1-2]

Polonia – Rusia [1-1]

Grecia – Rusia [1-0]

República Checa – Polonia [1-0]

Pasan: _República Checa y Grecia_

_Grupo B_

Holanda – Dinamarca [0-1]

Alemania – Portugal [1-0]

Dinamarca – Portugal [2-3]

Holanda – Alemania [1-2]

Portugal – Holanda [2-1]

Dinamarca – Alemania [1-2]

Pasan: _Alemania y Portugal_

_Grupo C_

España – Italia [1-1]

Irlanda – Croacia [1-3]

Italia – Croacia [1-1]

España – Irlanda [4-0]

Croacia – España [0-1]

Italia – Irlanda [2-0]

Pasan: _España e Italia_

_Grupo D_

Francia – Inglaterra [1-1]

Ucrania – Suecia [2-1]

Ucrania – Francia [0-2]

Suecia – Inglaterra [2-3]

Suecia – Francia [2-0]

Inglaterra – Ucrania [1-0]

Pasan: _Inglaterra y Francia_

_._

* * *

_._

_**DESPUÉS DE LA FASE DE GRUPOS**_

Chequia estaba con su hermana.

La pobre estaba muy traumatizada.

—Tranquila —la intentó consolar Eslovaquia.

—No puedo estar tranquila, ¿no lo entiendes? Me dan todos mucho miedo… Prefería cuando vivíamos con Hungría y Austria… No me dejes sola esta noche…

Entre Rusia, Grecia y Polonia, Chequia estaba destrozada. Por suerte, ya había pasado todo.

Su próximo partido era contra Portugal.

Había oído que era un chico amable… Es era bueno, ¿no?

Las dos hermanas aprovecharon juntas el tiempo para tomar helados y hacer turismo.

.

* * *

.

Y luego, todos los soviéticos estaban juntos en casa de Polonia.

Se respiraba un aire tenso, y un tanto deprimido.

Ucrania cocinaba en la cocina, pero no lo tarareaba una canción como normalmente sino que se dedicaba a la cocina simplemente.

Rusia estaba sentado en el sillón, jugueteando con la tubería, y ni siquiera murmuraba sus normales "_kolkolkol_" a los que los demás estaban acostumbrados.

Polonia estaba enfurruñado, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Toris, y se limitaba a decirle a su poni lo fabuloso que era.

Bielorrusia estaba feliz. Realmente, a ella eso no le importaba mucho. Se conformaba con poder estar al lado de su hermano.

Los bálticos, en cambio, estaban asustados.

Así que Toris tomó una determinación.

—Debemos hacer algo.

Estonia le miró.

—¿Pero qué?

—Yo creo que el señor Rusia está mejor así… Al menos no me molesta.

—¡Ni siquiera ha tocado ni una botella vodka! —exclamó el lituano.

—Eso es —apuntó Eduard —. El vodka siempre anima al señor Rusia y a Polonia… Y estoy seguro de que el ver a su hermano feliz y el carácter de Polonia animaran a la señorita Ucrania también.

Lituania sonrió y Letonia suspiró.

—Bien, bien, bien, bien… Eso haremos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en cumplirse su cometido.

Rusia atosigaba a Estonia y a Letonia, que se lamentaban de su decisión… Al menos ahora no era tan siniestro, y estaba contento y de buen humor.

Bielorrusia en cambio, tenía que aguantar a Toris, que a su vez tenía que aguantar a Feliks, y así los tres se aguantaban unos a otros.

Y Yekaterina se había puesto contenta.

¡Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no tenían una reunión en familia de esa manera!

Al final, todo había acabado bien.

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado muy diferente, Japón era inmensamente feliz.

A parte de que ahora se podían tener conversaciones medianamente normales sin que los dos saltaran a la mínima.

Claro, se acordaba cuando los tres, borrachos —Turquía el que más, Grecia de un achispado extraño, y Japón sonrojado por el alcohol— habían llegado a las estancias de Heracles.

Allí, sin previo aviso, Grecia y Turquía habían empezado a pelearse sobre quién era el mejor para la nación nipona.

Japón había intentado intervenir, pero a partir de ahí no se acordaba de nada más… A parte de despertar desnudo con cada nación a un lado, en sus mismas condiciones.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, sus relaciones después de eso, en vez de tensarse, se habían relajado.

Japón les había aclarado, que lamentándolo, sentía preferencia por las mujeres. Turquía y Grecia le habían hecho caso omiso y ahora los tres eran una especie de, cómo llamarlo, ¿trío? ¿Triángulo? Kiku no estaba muy seguro, pero aparte de lo traumatizante que había resultado todo, ahora tenía una gran cantidad de fotografías de Heracles y Sadiq, tanto para su colección, como para comerciar con Hungría —y en menor medida, con Bélgica—.

Todo parecía ir bien para ellos, aunque no podían librarse de alguna riña matutina, sobre todo cuando Grecia despertaba.

.

* * *

.

Y los nórdicos.

Bueno, por una parte, Dinamarca estaba deprimido. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡No había pasado! Con lo bien que había empezado, ganando a Holanda…

Pero no se podía querer todo… Al menos ahora Noruega soportaba su presencia. ¡Eso era fantástico!

E Islandia ya le trataba de una manera más familiar… Aunque ambos seguían siendo tan fríos como siempre.

Una cosa no se podía negar. Debían estar más unidos, ya que ahora los tres vivían en la misma casa.

El único inconveniente para el danés, era que Sealand pasaba mucho tiempo con Islandia… Oh, espera, eso era una ventaja: le daba tiempo a solas con Noruega.

Aunque aún le quedaba la cuenta pendiente con España y su hacha. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba, y para que engañarnos. Como mejor practicaban los dos era moliéndose a golpes.

Y Suecia y Finlandia, por su parte, disfrutaban de su tiempo como si fueran recién casados.

¿O sería más correcto el término novios?

Y es que por fin tenían citas en condiciones, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca, y además no tenían que cuidar de Sealand.

Estaban más unidos que nunca.

.

* * *

.

Alemania estaba con Italia, los dos sentados, el segundo apoyado sobre el primero.

A Ludwig le gustaba como habían acabado.

Quería negarlo, pero la verdad es que había estado enamorado de Feliciano mucho tiempo.

Creía que los únicos que lo había notado habían sido Romano y Prusia, lo cual era demasiado irónico como para poder aceptarlo.

Había conseguido que Prusia lo dejara en paz para poder disfrutar de tiempo con Italia. Toda la tensión que había cuando Italia le cogía la mano, o se apoyaba en él, había desaparecido una vez habían puesto sus sentimientos sobre la mesa.

Alemania cerró los ojos.

Le gustaba esa sensación.

.

* * *

.

Portugal había aprovechado y había dormido.

Dormido en paz sin ninguna nación que le molestara.

Y no solo su hermano, sino todo el ambiente que le envolvía.

Era realmente estresante.

Aunque tenía que admitir que también era divertido.

Pero ahora estaba agotado y lo único que quería era descansar.

Descansar tal Grecia durante la hora de la siesta… O su hermano mismo, para el caso.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Aún le quedaban días de alboroto por delante.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Iban a ser moviditos.

.

* * *

.

Luxemburgo esbozó una sonrisa.

La tensión de Holanda parecía haber desaparecido.

Bélgica estaba horneando —que sorpresa— para alegrar a su hermano.

El neerlandés fumaba tranquilamente.

Vale, no había conseguido lo que quería, pero… Tampoco había sido tan malo. Podría haber perdido contra España de nuevo.

Podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa.

Por fortuna, ahora estaban los tres en una normalidad relativa.

Aunque no olvidaba que Bélgica había invitado al español a su casa…

Pero aún faltaban días. Ya pensaría en ello cuando llegara el momento.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué se puede decir de los británicos y de los yugoslavos? Realmente poca cosa.

Al final había resultado que eran buenos amigos y todo. Habían salido todos a beber para "celebrar" su derrota.

Ahora estaban todos desperdigados y sin ganas de levantarse.

¿Había algo o alguien que lo exigiera?

No.

Pues así seguirían hasta que quisieran.

.

* * *

.

España sonrió ante la visión de Italia del Sur dormido.

Su pequeño solo tenía esa expresión tan dulce cuando no estaba despierto. Aunque echaba de menos sus gritos y sus cabezazos.

Era su Romano, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

No hacía mucho que habían formalizado su relación, a pesar de que sus sentimientos habían sido evidentes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora los dos eran felices, y España se preguntaba si algún día tendrían reuniones familiares con Alemania y con Italia… Y suponía que entonces también irían Austria, Prusia y Hungría.

Antonio sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que tenía una reunión familiar con Austria.

Lovino se removió en sueños y Antonio suspiró.

Realmente, ese chico le había robado completamente el corazón.

.

* * *

.

Prusia había ido a molestar a Francia.

No es como si le disgustase, Francia estaba aburrido, e Inglaterra estaba ocupado con Alfred, así que él no tenía gran cosa que hacer.

Intentaron llamar a Antonio, pero como este no respondía supusieron que estaría durmiendo.

Al final, Prusia dio la gran idea.

—Vamos a molestar al señorito y a la marimacha.

Francia se encogió de hombros.

No era una mala idea, en realidad.

Ambos terminaron con dos grandes chichones en la cabeza ocasionados por una conocida sartén empuñada por Elizabeta.

Austria ni siquiera se había molestado en levantarse del piano mientras su ex-mujer se hacía cargo de esos dos.

.

* * *

.

Inglaterra tenía que aguantar los gritos de terror de Alfred en una película, que además, era malísima.

¿Qué tipo de castigo era aquel?

¿Acaso Dios lo odiaba?

Sin embargo, no le importaba del todo.

Arthur sonrió con ternura.

Le gustaba cuando Alfred se comportaba así, y con prepotencia. Le recordaba a cuando era un niño pequeño e iba a su habitación porque no podía dormir.

El inglés empezó a acariciar el pelo de Estados Unidos, que sin darse cuenta empezó a tranquilizarse.

¡En esos momentos le caía bien el norteamericano!

Y no cuando se las pasaba el día alardeando de su país, llamando comunista a Rusia, o menospreciando su fútbol.

Y es que ambos se complementaban perfectamente.

Eran polos opuestos… Aunque cabe decir que Inglaterra tiene muchos polos opuestos… Pero ese era especial. Era SU polo opuesto.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Comentarios:** OMFG Dios, este Extra me salió tan terrible ñoño que merece la clasificación de Puke Rainbows... intenté aligerarlo un poco, pero después de tantas tensiones, discusiones, algunos personajes sufriendo por aguantar a otros, y muchos más etc, decidí darles un kit kat... Me daban penita, quería que descansaran... Por eso no tengo ni idea de como saldran los otros extras, el de cuartos, el de semifinales y el de la final... Irá sobre la marcha ^.^ [Aunque es posible que me salga una ñoñez semejante XD]

**Avances: **Próximo partido 21/06 (_20:45_) - República Checa/Portugal

* * *

___**sakiko fubuki:** Suecia, como buen esposo, le dedicó su victoria . Que bonito, quiero un esposo como Suecia... a mi no me da miedo :D Yo creo que una vez a solas si que haría lo del pañuelo... pero tampoco iba a quedar como un débil delante de su hermana (?) No, en realidad su hermana ya sabe lo débil que es XD Viva la red de tráfico de yaoi que han montando Hungría y Japón :D Por supuesto... entre Alfred e Iván no podía faltar una pelea XD Y omg, me salió ñoño el extra... igualmente, creo que alfred ya se llevó suficientes palizas... aunque como vuelva a decir que es soccer se llevara otra . Gracias por comentar :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	15. Jueves, 21 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 13 – 21 DE JUNIO**

_**República Checa – Portugal**_

Chequia se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

Su hermana se encontraba a su lado, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Mira, nuestro contrincante hoy es bastante normal —la animó Eslovaquia.

—¿Portugal? ¿Le conoces?

Eslovaquia negó con la cabeza.

—No lo conozco personalmente pero le he visto antes y… bueno, es de los que ponen orden… Aunque no es tan intimidante como Alemania. Es muy tranquilo.

Chequia rió. Realmente Alemania ponía orden y era muy intimidante.

En ese preciso momento entro un joven extrovertido, gritando algo de que estaba completamente recuperado.

—¿Ese es Portugal? —le preguntó Chequia asustada.

Eslovaquia frunció el ceño.

En cierta manera se parecía a Portugal, pero había algo en él que no cuadraba.

—No creo…

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, llegó el verdadero Portugal, sonriendo afablemente hacia su hermano.

—Tranquilo, Toño.

—Estoy tranquilo, Pau.

—No lo estás —le recriminó el mayor, haciendo que Antonio inflara los mofletes.

Portugal rió y miró a su hermano que le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ese era su España.

Chequia miró a su hermana.

—Son más normales de lo que me esperaba.

Eslovaquia soltó una carcajada.

—Sip.

Mientras Portugal miró serio a España.

—Antonio, el árbitro es inglés, así que probablemente Arthur vendrá… No quiero problemas.

España evitó la mirada de su hermano.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Cambiando de tema. ¿Y Romano?

—Alemania estaba con Prusia, aclarando cosas de su selección, así que decidió aprovechar y pasar tiempo con su hermano.

Portugal asintió.

—Está bien.

Y en ese momento, Inglaterra, seguido de Estados Unidos hizo acto de presencia.

Frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio a España, pero como buen _caballero_ no hizo ningún comentario y fue directo a saludar a Portugal.

Los dos empezaron a hablar dejando a Alfred y a Antonio un poco despagados.

España miró a USA fijamente.

—¿Estás saliendo con el cejón? —le preguntó, curioso.

Alfred sonrió de una manera deslumbrante.

—Claro, soy el _hero_ de Iggy.

España soltó una carcajada.

—Y pensar que siempre dijo que te odiaba… Las vueltas que da la vida.

—Hablas parecido a México —comentó el estadounidense, divertido.

Antonio sonrió.

—Sí, es uno de mis pequeños… Espero que los trates bien. —Después de estas palabras España lo fulminó con la mirada.

Alfred lo miró. Él sólo quería ser amigo de todos. Eso era tratarlos bien, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí! Somos amigos… O algo así… Ya no me odia tanto como antes.

España suspiró.

—Me alegro.

Mientras, Chequia miró a su hermana.

—¿Cómo ha terminado tanta gente aquí?

Eslovaquia se encogió de hombros.

—Da gracias que al menos ninguno de ellos está loco.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugués Nani-_

España se abrazó a su hermano.

—¡No, Pau! ¡Debes resistir la tentación de hacer faltas!

Inglaterra los miró una mirada un tanto reprobatoria, pero su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia Alfred que estaba charlando animadamente con las dos checoslovacas.

—¿Entonces, antes vivías con Austria? —preguntó Alfred. No conocía a muchos europeos, y en esos días había descubierto muchos que ni sabía que existían —. ¿Antes erais un solo país? ¡Qué divertido debe ser eso!

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza, divertido. Alfred nunca iba a cambiar. Podía parecer un tonto, pero en realidad le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas… Aunque algunas de las cosas que descubría debería saberlas.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Chequia respiró hondo, y puso cara de determinación.

—Vamos, yo puedo… ¡Yo puedo! —se giró hacia su hermana, que también asintió, seria.

Mientras, los ibéricos, estaban de una manera parecida.

—¡Pau, tú puedes!

Portugal asintió y miró fijamente el campo.

—Tengo que ganar este partido.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡Eres mi hermano!

Inglaterra, por su lado, estaba al lado de un Alfred con cara de cachorrito.

—No me mires así —le recriminó.

—Pero Iggy… Eres malo conmigo.

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, exasperado.

—Sólo quiero que te comportes, cosa que parece imposible.

—¡Si que puedo comportarme! —Dicho esto, Estados Unidos puso su espalda recta, una expresión seria en su cara y miró a Inglaterra —. Puedo ser serio si quiero.

Y a continuación miró al campo, mientras Inglaterra le miraba sin saber si reírse o llorar.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Portugal-_

España y Portugal se abrazaron, los dos contentos.

—¡Gol, Pau!

Portugal simplemente abrazó a su hermano, sin decir nada.

Ese era un paso más hacia la victoria.

Alfred simplemente estaba feliz porque alguien había metido, aunque le daba pena que no hubieran sido las chicas que acababa de conocer.

Chequia bajó la vista apenada.

—Supongo que era demasiado bueno…

—Vamos, no te desesperes, aunque queda tiempo —la intentó animar su hermana.

_Final de la segunda parte: 0-1_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Los dos ibéricos saltaron de sus asientos, y las checoslovacas sonrieron, apenadas.

—Bueno, estuviste muy bien —a consoló Eslovaquia.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Chequia, emocionada.

Eslovaquia asintió, sonriéndole.

—Por supuesto.

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron fuera mientras los ibéricos seguían con su celebración.

Inglaterra se acercó a ellos.

España bufó, pero recordó que a su hermano no le gustaba que discutieran… Y qué demonios, estaba de buen humor, no iba a permitir que el maldito inglés le arruinara el día.

Así que se fue a hablar con Estados Unidos. Los dos tenían una actitud tan parecida que daba miedo.

Portugal e Inglaterra les miraron un momento y ambos suspiraron.

—Entonces, enhorabuena —felicitó Inglaterra.

Paulo le iba a agradecer, cuando su hermano le cogió del brazo y le arrastró a la salida.

—¡Pau, que no me acordaba que había quedado con Lovi!

Inglaterra se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y Alfred se acercó a él.

—Me cae bien España —comentó.

—No te acerques a él.

—Pero, Iggy.

—Nop. Nunca.

Estados Unidos gruñó, pero luego se cogió del brazo de Arthur.

—Vamos.

Juntos salieron de allí.

* * *

**Comentarios:** En primer lugar... Bueno, los capítulos ahora serán la mitad de normalmente, porque los primeros eran dos partidos por día, y aquí ya cambiamos a uno por día... Lo que es un alivio para esta humilde escritora :) Y luego, no quería poner otra pelea de Iggy y Toño, sencillamente porque me parece un insulto a Pau... Pobrecito, él sólo quiere que se lleven bien (?) Así que le hice poner orden XD Y simplemente me parece que USA y Toño tienen una actitud muy parecida... Me acuerdo cuando di la paliza que nos dieron en 1898 (o algo así) cuando la independencia de Cuba XD Un Alfred jovencito... Que monada...

**Avances:** Próximos partido 22/06 (_20:45_) - Alemania/Grecia

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D

_**Anayuki:** I've dead of excitement. My english is not very good, but I hope you understand me :S I'm really happy because you like the story, and your spanish is more goog than other that I've seen sometimes. You make me very happy with tihis review ^.^ Well, I have friends that call soccer the football, but they are from America... Here, everybody call the "soccer" football" and your football, is american football :D If you have some doubt of something, tell me in english ^.^ I hope you enjoy this!_

___**Rosie Kirkland:** Pobre Francis... Yo me voy del lado de Mónaco XD Y es que Berwald es demasiado adorable como para no quererle... Es taan dulce, no se como le tienen miedo T.T Yap, pero pobre Yekaterina, me da pena . Me alegra que te gustara XD Y espero que te haya gustado el extra :D_

___**Amaikurai:** Viva el SuFin forever and ever :D Yo creo que Hungria se forraría si nos conociera... Hungria, date a conocer! :D Ganó, y le dedicó el partido a Fin ^.^ Y el partido va a ser un golpe al GerIta... Nah, ellos lo superarán... Espero D: La verdad es que el resultado del partido no estuvo mal: empate... Pero luego había que arreglarlo con los penaltis... Y Toño ganó :D Pobre Pau :( Y si, el rosa pastel es lo que les tocaba después de tantos disgustos XD Por supuesto, nuestro nórdicos favoritos están disfrutando el tiempo perdido mientras Islandia se ocupa de Sealand XD La sartén de Hungría es peor que cualquier arma :D Y Iggy y Lovi son unos tsunderes... Quien les entiende... Pues las fans! XD Por supuesto, Bélgica se une al club... Solo hay que rezar para que Holanda no lo descubra XD_

___**merry kirkland:** Viva el SuFin! Son los más lindos . Adorablemente adorables *babea* E Irlanda tiene hermanos muuuy sexys, que le consuelan... Que Iggy también es sexy, pero tiene cosas que hacer con Alfie :D Y si, noté que el extra me quedó en ese plan... Pero esque ha personajes que ya no saldrán y quería dejarlo algo concluso XDD Es como si Su fuera el capitán de fútbol americano, y Fin la capitana de las porristas... Son perfectos! :D_

_____**CreepyGril07:** Lo se, es tan puke rainbows, que me quedé: de verdad esto lo he escrito yo? XD Si, a ver, lo del trio, es porque a parte de que me sobre encantan, pues Grecia y Turquia necesitan una excusa para liberar su tensión sexual... Y Kiku está feliz mientras tenga yaoi de esos dos XD_

_____**IreneRodriguez:** Yo estaba cenando con mis amigas, y se hacia el minuto sesente y nada... Y luego vinieron a llevarnos al cine y miramos el móvil (tengo el Marca descargado e_e) y nada... Prórroga y nada... Y ya ha mitad pelicula recibo un mensaje de una amiga diciendo que vamos a la final.. Y miramos el movil y nos decía que información no disponible... Y así, mientras Will Smith se disponía a saltar de un edificio para viajar atrás en el tiempo, nosotras descubrimos que fuimos a penaltis... Y como buena friki que soy, hoy al levantarme los he visto :D Y el SuFin es demasiado dulce para soportarlo XD Si... ¿En realidad, quien es capaz de NO amar a España? Si es adorable! Francis, la que te espera :D Kolkolkolkol... Y no pude resistirme a poner UsUk... o UkUs? Nunca se sabrá (?) Es que me encanta Alfred... siempre confunde a Matty... Pobrecito XD Si por casualidad te haces alguna vez con una bandera de Prusia DEBES comunicarme donde... E iré, esté donde esté XD Sealand debe aceptar que su hermanito es mayor para salir con quien quiera (?) Todos muertos... Y Bélgica, no te olvides de Bélgica... Realmente hay alguna chica en Hetalia que no sea (aunque solo se un poco) fujoshi? Admitamoslo, creo que Hungria las a pervertido a todas XD Y Japón es un cominenciero... (que creo que esa palabra no existe en castellano... Mierda, vamos que va por la conveniencia) Prefiero que gane Alemania (aunque Ita lo pase mal) y así se enfrente con Toño :D Nos hacemos viejas (?)_

_____**IreneRodriguez (2):** No te pareció ñoño? Menos mal, me preocupaba haber hecho morir de diabetes a alguien XD Es que se lo merecían! XDD Si, todos haciendo lo que a nosotras nos gustaría hacer . Claro, ellos ya están ahí que les da igual, pero nosotras tenemos que aguantar para animar a Toño *cara de concentración* Sip... es muy ukeable... excepto cuando está con Italia, entonces los dos son ukeables, pero Italia lo es más XDDD Y nadie piensa en Holanda D: Y no les des ideas, que luego España se trauma... o se une XD (?) Es que son dulces, tenía que ponerles una escena así :u Suiza ha decidido quedarse en casa neutral... Y nos fastidia porque n hay nadie que entretenga al señorito . Queremos a Alfred... Pero Iván es Iván :/ Es nuestro ruso favorito XD Me alegro que te guste :D Y por supuesto que lo veré :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	16. Viernes, 22 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 14 – 22 DE JUNIO**

_**Alemania – Grecia**_

Ludwig le sonrió a Feliciano mientras este le contaba todo lo que había hecho con su hermano el día anterior.

Hermano el cual, por supuesto, se había negado a ir. Aunque eso le agradaba a Alemania.

No estaba de humor como para aguantar a un italiano insultándolo. Y diciéndole que soltara a su hermano. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora su relación era, por ponerle un nombre, oficial.

Alemania suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. La verdad es que lo más difícil iba a ser aguantar a Romano y sus insultos.

Según Italia, su hermano no había hecho ningún comentario sobre su noviazgo, a pesar de que ya se lo había comunicado.

Alemania no sabía si eso significaba que lo aprobaba —a su manera— su relación o que iba a esperar a verle para gritarle como siempre hacia.

Mientras Alemania estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, entraron Grecia, Turquía y Japón. El último un tanto demasiado feliz.

A Alemania no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a saludar antes de que Feliciano se lanzara a hacia Japón.

—¡Kiku! ¡Dios mío, tenía ganas de verte!

Japón aguantó el tremendo abrazo del italiano, un poco sonrojado. Ciertamente no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas.

—Italia-kun, por favor, no me abrace de esa manera tan agobiante.

—Oh, ve… Lo siento, Kiku… Te he echado de menos… Quería que vinieras a nuestros partidos y nos vieras jugar, y no hemos coincidido ninguna vez —murmuró Italia en un tono de voz triste.

Japón puso una expresión de pesar.

El italiano norteño tenía razón. Había desatendido completamente a sus amigos.

Grecia intervino al ver a Kiku así.

—Feliciano, ha sido… culpa mía… No le eches… la culpa a Kiku…

Feliciano sonrió de nuevo al ver a Heracles.

—¡Heracles! ¡Qué alegría verte a ti también! Tenía tantas ganas… Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Sigues teniendo tantos gatos? ¡Me encantan los gatos! Nii-chan y yo estamos cuidando muy bien de los dos gatos que nos diste, aunque muchas veces están peleando…

Mientras Feliciano envolvía a Heracles de palabras y palabras y palabras, no dejándole un momento para respirar, el alemán aprovecho para saludar a su amigo.

—Doitsu-san, cuánto tiempo —saludó el japonés cuando Ludwig se acercó a él.

—Kiku, un placer volver a verte. Feliciano no ha parado de hablar de que deberíamos quedar más a menudo… Espero que podamos tener alguna reunión o algo parecido, o no nos dejará en paz.

Japón sonrió, concesivo.

—Sí, ciertamente, eso suena a Italia-kun.

Turquía, por supuesto, se sentía muy fuera de lugar.

Grecia seguía escuchando —o eso parecía— a Italia, que hablaba sin parar. Parecía que los dos se llevaban bastante bien.

Y Kiku mantenía una conversación con Ludwig, formal como sólo a ellos les gustaba.

Los dos parecían muy cómodos hablando, pudiendo hacerlo con seriedad, como a ellos les gustaba, sin que nadie les dijera nada. Aunque la diferencia era que Alemania imponía mucho mientras que Japón simplemente tenía aspecto serio.

Así que, malhumorado, se sentó en un asiento y se dedicó a fulminar al alemán y al italiano con la mirada.

Mirada, que por supuesto, nadie en absoluto notó.

Aunque todos callaron a la vez cuando el partido dio comienzo, volviendo Italia a acomodarse al lado de Alemania, cogiendo su brazo, mientras Grecia y Japón volvían con el turco, que les giró la cara, ofendido porque le habían dejado completamente abandonado.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Griego Samaras-_

—¡Grecia-san! —exclamó el japonés —. Este modo de juego no es correcto, debería cambiarlo.

Turquía esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿No eres capaz de jugar sin hacer faltas?

Grecia le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué… has dicho?

—Lo que oyes.

—Ya basta —intervino el alemán, para luego girarse hacia Grecia y mirarle con reproche en la mirada —. No me gusta el juego sucio, Heracles.

El griego desvió la mirada, molestó.

—Vale…

_-Primer gol de Alemania-_

El alemán suspiró.

Marcar el primer gol le daba confianza en ganar ese partido.

Italia le dio un pequeño abrazo.

No quería aceptarlo pero estaba un poco nervioso por el partido.

¡De verdad quería que el alemán ganara!

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Feliciano se agarró al brazo de Alemania.

—¡Ludwig! —exclamó, preocupado —. ¡Sólo has marcado uno! ¡Si Heracles te marca otro te empatará!

—Eh, no te preocupes, Feliciano, aún queda toda una parte.

El italiano sonrió.

—Seguro que ganarás.

Y mientras, Turquía le recriminaba a Grecia lo malo que era.

—No metes ni una, tío…

—Tú ni siquiera estás jugando…

Turquía le miró, fijamente, con una expresión extraña.

—Esta… te la guardo.

Y Kiku estaba en un dilema.

¿A quién debía apoyar? Estaba bien que hubiera estrechado lazos con Grecia últimamente, pero Alemania era su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Decidió mantenerse neutral todo el tiempo que pudiera.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Grecia-_

Italia le dedicó una mirada mortificante a Grecia.

El aludido sonrió lentamente mientras Sadiq le daba unas palmadas en la espalda tal vez demasiado fuertes para ser amistosas.

Kiku felicitó inmediatamente a Grecia por el gol y luego dedicó una mirada de disculpa hacia el alemán y el italiano.

Alemania, sin embargo, no se había inmutado.

Miraba fijamente el campo. Le habían metido un gol, pero solamente estaban empate.

En ese momento de tensión, le sonó el móvil.

—¡West! Francis y España me dan miedo…

—Te dije que deberías haber venido conmigo.

—¡Pero es que me invitaron! ¡No podía decir que no! Y ahora se están fulminando mutuamente con la mirada, y no me gusta nada.

Alemania negó con la cabeza mientras Prusia gritaba algo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Te dejo, West… Si me ocurre algo, di que morí siendo awesome.

—¡Espera! ¡Hermano! —Pero Prusia ya había colgado.

Ludwig suspiró. Esos tres le llevaban de cabeza.

_-Segundo gol de Alemania-_

Alemania sonrió con suficiencia.

Sabía que iban a meter gol pronto. Ese era su equipo. Los había entrenado personalmente.

Grecia bufó, molesto, y Turquía soltó una carcajada ante su reacción.

Japón le mostró su malestar con una mirada y luego se acercó a Alemania para felicitarle por el gol.

Pero no pudo cumplir el cometido ya que el alemán había sido aplastado por Feliciano.

_-Tercer gol de Alemania-_

Italia abrazó a Alemania de nuevo.

El pobre Ludwig no había tenido tiempo ni de celebrar el nuevo gol.

Kiku suspiró. Con el italiano así no se le iba a dar nunca la oportunidad de felicitar al alemán.

Grecia dio un golpe en la silla. Que Sadiq no dejara de reírse —aunque sin malicia, todo hay que decirlo— no ayudaba nada en su ánimo.

_-Cuarto gol de Alemania-_

Italia cogió la mano de Alemania y le miró ilusionado.

—Ya llevas cuatro goles, ve… ¡Eres el mejor!

Alemania suspiró. ¿Acaso Italia no se acordaba que su propio equipo también jugaba en la Eurocopa? Parecía preocuparse más por él que por su selección.

Japón, que ya había desistido de acercarse a Alemania, se quedó consolando a Grecia. Incluso Sadiq dejó de reír para fulminar al alemán con la mirada.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Griego Papastathopoulos-_

El griego levantó la vista, con los labios apretados.

Iban perdiendo por tres goles, pero podían intentar remontar.

Alemania, extrañamente, no le dijo nada.

Comprendía el apuro de Grecia. Ahora mismo en lo único que pensaba era en que tenía que mantener esa ventaja.

_-Segundo gol de Grecia-_

El griego se levantó de un salto.

El gol le había sorprendido, pero la verdad es que no podría hacer mucho más con el poco tiempo que quedaba de partido.

Lo había dado todo, y sin embargo, ya sabía que iba a perder.

_Final de la segunda parte: 4-2_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

El alemán se levantó y se dirigió hacia el griego.

Sus relaciones últimamente estaban tensas y lo único que le faltaba era que se enfadara con él por ganar un partido.

Se acercó a Heracles, pero Grecia le rehuyó.

Turquía miró al alemán y negó con la cabeza.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Doitsu-san, entienda que Heracles-san está muy disgustado.

—Lo sé, Japón…

Mientras, Italia se había podido acercar a él.

—¡Heracles! No te enfades con Alemania… él es bueno.

Grecia le miró.

—No estoy… enfadado…

Italia le miró, primero triste, pero luego sonrió, y cogió el brazo de Alemania, arrastrándole lejos de allí.

—Parece… que todo… ha terminado…

—No diga eso, Grecia-san —soltó Japón, alarmado.

—No seas pesimista —le recriminó Turquía.

—Vámonos… de aquí…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Primero de todo, siento el retraso, pero mis padres me arrastraron en un viaje inesperado a ver a mis abuelos paternos, a Burgos... a seis horas mínimo de donde vivo... Y bueno, desde que llegué no he parado XD Ya que son fiestas aquí y eso... Así que nada más encontré un hueco de descanso, me puse manos a la obra... En segundo lugar, no voy a poder ponerme al día antes de que termine la Eurocopa, pero no creo que tarde mucho en acabar :D [Este domingo ya es la final O.o] Y del capítulo no mucho que comentar... que me dio pena Grecia :( Pobrecito... No merecía perder D: Pero es lo que hay T.T _**AVISO**_, los dos comentarios anónimos me salen como de "Guest"... Se quienes sois (si, os conozco O.o) pero igualmente los contestaré a "Guest" oks? :)

**Avances:** Próximo partido 23/06 (_20:45_) - España/Francia

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios :3

_____**IreneRodriguez:** Si, me sorprendió... Mejor para Pu, lo último que necesita es más tensión (?) Es que Toño es muy sobreprotector . Aunque me da pena Alfred XD Nosotras animamos a Portugal para que siga mejorando... Siempre será nuestro Pau XD (Y el de Toño O.o) Pues si... pero también me dan pena todos lo que se van eliminando :( En realidad... Alfred es un niño comparado con otras naciones... Es muuy jovencito... Que dulce XD Y Iggy no quiere que Toño le diga a Alfred nada malo de él...Y Alfred y Toño se van a poner celosos por la cercanía de Portugal e Iggy O.o Pero ha sido así por los siglos de los siglos y no va a cambiar ahora XD *Sueña con la bandera de Prusia* *Muere de amor* Me alegro que me entendieras XD Y Dios... jugamos contra Italia... Lo hacen para fastidiar a Toño, verdad? Lo han hecho adrede! Todos se alían contra Toño, y claro, se llevan bien, y lo dejan apartado... Pobrecito... Pero son tan lindos todos que no podemos enfadarnos XD Y si he visto la película... Con esa parte como que morí absolutamente de risa... Tan lindos los dos dentro de la neutralidad absoluta de Suiza XD Gracias por comentar :)_

_____**Guest (1) [Se quien eres, tranquilidad XD]:** Pues si, algo de falta les hacía XDDD Me imagino a Sealand, el pobre, flipando en colores... Unámonos para hacer una petición de Finlandia vestido de porrista! Así le provocamos un derrame nasal a Berwald . Podemos conseguirlo :D_

_____**sakiko fubuki:** Me alegra que te gustara a pesar de haberme hecho vomitar arcoiris XD Si Alfred recibe una paliza no podrá satisfacer a Iggy (?) Osea que mejor así XD. Todos preferimos a Portugal, pero fue derrotado por nuestro Toño, querido y hermoso (?) Pero hay que comprender a Iggy.. Y si Toño le cuenta a Alfred de su vida pirata? Alfred se pasaría el resto de su vida burlándose de él O.o Y ahora en la final... Nos enfrentamos a Italia de nuevo T.T No hay derecho! No hay ningún derecho! Gracias por comentar ^.^_

_____**Amaikurai:** Nosotras siempre animaremos a Pau :D No podía poner a Alfred y a Toño juntos y no mencionar a México... es pecado! Me alegro, me daba miedo cagarlo con eso de amigos XDD Los veo "más o menos -.-" así, pero no estaba muy segura ¬¬ Y España y Lovi-love (junto a Ita-chan) en la final D: Ya veremos como les va :$_

_____**WinetrSoul19:** Me alegro que te guste... Ya casi viene la final, a ver como sale ._

_____**Guest (2) [Mi amiga Bella O.o]:** En primer lugar, te escribiría en italiano, pero no tengo ni idea T.T En segundo lugar, felicidades por el español, se entiende perfectamente :D Y si, Italia pasó... Nos enfrentaremos (Italia y España) en la final... Me pregunto como reaccionará Romano a eso... Aunque se que él es feliz por ganar a Alemania... Y si, estamos todos preparados para el gran partido (y algunos de nosotros en Polonia XD), a ver como nos va... Aunque entre tu y yo... Contra Italia lo vemos muy difícil O.o Entre todos los equipos, solo nosotros podíamos enfrentarnos dos veces en la misma Eurocopa... Y cierto, esta vez no vale empate, igual que en la Eurocopa 2008 . Y (aunque me cueste), te tengo que dar la razón... España es demasiado ukeable U.u Aunque en mi opinión, Romano es el uke de la relación XD Gracias por comentar !_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	17. Sábado, 23 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 15 – 23 DE JUNIO**

_**España – Francia**_

El prusiano suspiró, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

España y Francia estaban cada uno a un lado, España con el labio partido y Francia con un ojo morado.

El albino estaba muy enfadado con ellos.

Habían salido inocentemente… Bueno, habían salido a beber. Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos por el partido que se iba a llevar a cabo.

E invitaron a Gilbert.

El pobre Prusia no se pudo negar ante las súplicas de sus amigos.

En cierto modo, les comprendía. Nada era lo mismo sin su asombrosa presencia.

Todo había ido muy bien hasta que habían empezado a pavonearse. Claro, habían empezado a hablar de quien era mejor y se habían picado los dos.

Francia le había echado en cara la crisis y el rescate, y España había contraatacado con el tema del deporte.

Cuando parecía que los dos ya se habían cansado de pelear, de repente Antonio había saltado sobre Francis y le había golpeado en la cara, diciéndole que a la próxima que le acusara de dopaje le iba a machacar.

Francis, con el orgullo herido, le había devuelto el golpe, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos se envalentonara, Gilbert les sujetó.

Cada uno había salido por una puerta y ahora era, como no, el asombroso Prusia quien debía lidiar con sus broncas.

Portugal entró y nada más echarle un vistazo a su hermano pequeño frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —le preguntó, áspero.

Antonio desvió la mirada.

—…

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo, responde mi pregunta.

—Me peleé…

—¿Te peleaste? ¿Con quién si se puede saber?

—Francis…

Portugal desvió la mirada hacia el francés, que continuaba enfurruñado, y luego hacia el prusiano.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a Gilbert.

—Que se picaron entre ellos… Menos mal que estaba ore-sama para impedir que hicieran alguna locura.

Paulo negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Antonio había tenido algunas riñas con Francis, pero nunca pensó que llegaran a las manos.

En eso, entraron los hermanos Vargas, que vieron el ambiente y se quedaron de piedra.

—Bastardo, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

Ese fue Lovino, que se acercó a España, frunciendo el ceño —mucho más de lo que lo había hecho Portugal—.

Antonio sonrió.

—Nada, Lovi… No te preocupes…

—España-nii-chan, Francia-nii-chan… ¿os peleasteis?

—¿Fue eso lo que pasó? —exigió Lovino.

—Dejad el tema ahora —advirtió Gilbert, que estaba muy cansado después de una noche muy movida.

—Ve…

—Tú calla, macho-patatas 2.

Gilbert le miró fijamente, y se giró hacia Portugal, ignorándole.

Romano se sentó al lado de España, y al lado de él, Veneciano.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, aunque Antonio buscó la mano del italiano sureño, y una vez la encontró, la apretó con fuerza.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de España-_

España puso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Lovino le miró, extrañado. Pocas veces había visto a la nación española con esa sonrisa… Y normalmente saltaba y gritaba con cada gol.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, Francia… Parece que la superioridad se hace evidente.

Francis le devolvió una sonrisa tensa.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, _mon ami_, el partido solo acaba de empezar.

Prusia puso una mano en cada pierna.

—Parad.

Cuando el germano se ponía serio, las bromas acababan. No olvidaban que él era el que había entrenado personalmente a Alemania. Ellos mismo habían luchado con él —y en alguna ocasión contra él—. Así que decidieron parar.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Español Ramos-_

—Vaya, vaya, España… parece que empezamos a jugar sucio… Algo normal en ti, por lo que veo…

En la mirada de Antonio apareció un brillo lleno de ira.

—Repite eso, maldito gabacho hijo de puta.

Francis le miró fijamente.

—Así es como te defiendes siempre… Insultando…

Esta vez, fue Portugal quien intervino, mirando a Francis más que a su hermano.

—Ya basta. No quiero peleas.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Francés Cabaye-_

—Fíjate… Acusando a los demás… Y luego haciendo lo mismo, _o peor_. Quién sabe cuando volverás a atacarme por la espalda.

—Yo no ataco por la espalda —replicó Francis entre dientes.

Antonio soltó una carcajada un tanto cruel, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

—¿No atacas por la espalda? ¿¡Dices que no atacas por la espalda! Por favor, no me hagas reir… No solo atacas por la espalda, sino que a la mínima también _das_ la espalda.

Francia le miró, dolido.

—Ya basta, Antonio… Solo ha sido una tarjeta.

Lovino, que notaba como el español apretaba su mano más paulatinamente, con la otra mano cogió la de Feliciano, que lo miraba todo callado, igual que su hermano. Se vivía un aire tenso que nadie se atrevía a cortar.

_Final de la primera parte: 1-0_

—¡Ya basta! —saltó el albino.

Antonio y Francis le miraron, confundidos.

—Sois unos idiotas los dos. ¡Idiotas! ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos enfrentado? ¿Cuántas veces hemos sido enemigos? Sólo cumplimos órdenes de nuestros jefes en esos casos… ¿Acaso no os acordáis de quienes fueron los que me convencieron a mí de que podíamos seguir siendo amigos después de enfrentarnos por primera vez después de la Guerra contra el señorito? ¡Vosotros mismos os habéis dado patadas al culo durante siglos! Dios, Francis… ¿cuántas veces he peleado contigo? Incontables… Y siempre hemos seguido siendo amigos… Incluso cuando Francis y yo no nos podíamos ni ver —cofcofDesaparición de Sacro Imperio Romanocofcof—, Antonio… Tú estabas allí, con tu sonrisa… Y Francis, que estuvieras en guerra o fueras aliado, siempre aprovechabas para meter mano… Y ahora peleáis por una tontería pasajera. No os reconozco.

Ambas naciones latinas se miraron fijamente. Nunca esperarían que fuera precisamente el germano el que les diera tal discurso.

Portugal lo observaba todo bastante sorprendido. Nunca había tenido en alta estima a los amigos de su hermano, pero que aquello era sorprendente.

Italia del Sur resopló. Por una vez tenía que darle la razón al prusiano, aunque no le gustara.

E Italia del Norte sonreía, mientras Francis y España se daban un abrazo, contentos.

—Supongo que siempre hemos sido así, _Francia_.

—Y siempre lo seremos, _Espagne_.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Francés-_

Prusia, Portugal y los dos Italia se tensaron, pero sin embargo nada malo ocurrió.

—Francis —protestó España, poniéndole su típica cara de cachorrito.

—Lo siento, mona mi —se disculpó el francés, abrazando a su amigo, y aprovechando para meterle mano…

Y por supuesto, España no se dio cuenta.

Los cuatro primeros suspiraron.

Esos dos no iban a cambiar nunca… Tal como había señalado Gilbert en su awesome discurso.

_-Segundo gol de España-_

Esta vez fue el turno de Francia de hacer un puchero.

—Toño… Eres malo conmigo…

—Lo siento Fran —lloriqueó el español.

Prusia sonrió, con superioridad.

Portugal, afablemente.

Feliciano, tontamente.

Y Lovino… rodó los ojos.

_Final de la segunda parte: 2-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

—Parece que has ganado —felicitó el francés.

—Si~ —España le dedicó una sonrisa radiante —. Ya sabes, si en algo soy bueno, es en los deportes.

Francis rodó los ojos.

—Bastardo, nos tenemos que ir —avisó Lovino, malhumorado como siempre.

Prusia enganchó a Francis y a Antonio en un abrazo.

—Sois unos idiotas… Eso no es nada awesome, que lo sepáis.

Los tres se separaron.

—Después de la Eurocopa, prometo que quedaremos.

—Ha sido un buen partido, _Antoine_…

—Lo mismo digo, _Francisco_.

—Kesesese… Nunca cambiaréis.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo más... Si mis cuentas no me fallan, me quedan: un capítulo, un extra, dos capítulos, otro extra, la final [que se juega mañana] y el epílogo... otro extra, a fin de cuentas XD Y en este capítulo me desquité por temas que los españoles conocemos bien... Acusaron a Contador de dopaje injustamente... :/ Pero bueno, sólo les hice discutir un poco y a continuación hice que Gilbo diera un super mega awesome discurso (?) Espero que haya gustado XD

**Avances:** Próximo partido 24/06 (_20:45_) - Inglaterra/Italia

* * *

_____**IreneRodriguez:** Son crueles! Muy crueles! Nos torturan de mala manera! Les odio . Cuántas posibilidades hay de que dos equipos se enfrenten dos veces? Las mínimas! Al final ni grupo de la muerte ni leches... Nuestro grupo era el peor U.u XDD Dios, leí eso mismo en twiter... Decía: Los llamaríamos los Juegos del Hambre... Morí de risa jaskjaskajsk Si te soy sincera, no se como lo escribiré... Tengo que pensarlo bien... es un tema delicado... Turquía está colado... Vamos, dejad a Japón... sabemos que solo es una excusa, malditos seais . XDD Dispensador de yaoi... esa me mató XD Pobre, pobre Kiku... Y por supuesto, aquí lo has visto... Es que le tenía rabia a Francia desde entonces... Tal vez por eso nunca me cayó bien el personaje, aunque ahora ya no lo odie XD Y Gilbo... que dramático... aunque nunca se sabe O.o Yo también sufriré con la final... Y me cagaré del miedo con Balotelli T.T PD: El árbitro será Portugués!_

___________**Amaikurai: **Yo también... Son, simplemente, adorables XD Y es imposible querer a alguien tan sexoso como Heracles :D Me alegra que te gustara... Pobre Prusia, me dio pena meterle ahí XD Cuando has dicho los de Texas... me he acordado de las gafas de Alfred XD Representa Texas :D *Esperando impaciente la final*_

___________**Rosie Kirkland:** Pues si... Se me hizo gracioso que con lo que está apretando Alemania en el tema de la crisis [porque la Merkel es quien está ahí presionando a todo el mundo T.T], también les ganara en la Eurocopa... Gracioso, y un poco irónico, pero bueno XD Sip.. da penita, porque los tres son buenos amigos... Yo les hago reunirse (?) Y a ver como va la final ._

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	18. Domingo, 24 de Junio

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 16 – 24 DE JUNIO**

_**Inglaterra – Italia**_

El inglés apartó a Alfred de él.

Le miró con la algo de compasión. El pobre estadounidense estaba prácticamente dormido. Estaba muy cansado, y en días no había comido la comida basura que tanto le gustaba. Debía haber sido un gran sacrificio para él.

Suspiró mientras observaba el campo, esperando a que el partido comenzase. Parecía impasible por fuera, pero por dentro estaba de los nervios.

Alfred abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezando.

—Deberías haberte quedado durmiendo —le regañó Arthur.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de venir a verte? Creo que no…

Arthur se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente, y para su suerte, Alfred estaba demasiado dormido como para notarlo.

—Añoro mis hamburguesas —protestó el americano, haciendo que el británico rodara los ojos.

—Contigo siempre es igual… Sólo piensas en las hamburguesas.

Alfred le miró fijamente y sonrió, acercándose a él.

—Ya, pero tú vales más que las hamburguesas. —Dicho esto, depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del anglosajón que esta vez había enrojecido violentamente.

En ese momento entraron los italianos, que por supuesto, iban acompañados de Alemania y España.

Y Portugal, que había ido a supervisar al árbitro.

Inglaterra gruñó. ¿Por qué siempre coincidía con el español en los partidos? Para su suerte también había ido Paulo, así que al menos las cosas estarían más tranquilas.

Antonio bostezó. Él también estaba muy cansado. Sólo quería dormir. Pero sabía que moriría entre terribles sufrimientos si no iba a ver a Lovino jugar.

Ya se lo imaginaba, protestando porque Ludwig sí que había ido a ver a Feliciano, y él no. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

Inglaterra sonrió cuando Portugal sea acercó a él.

—Paulo.

—Arthur.

Ambos se saludaron y comenzaron una conversación mucho más interesante —para ellos— o aburrida —para Alfred o Antonio— de la que podría haber conseguido con el otro rubio o el otro castaño.

Alfred, que si que estaba despierto, frunció el ceño al observar como Arthur le ignoraba deliberadamente, prefiriendo al ibérico.

Bufó, resignado y decidió irse con los otros latinos. Aunque Feliciano estaba demasiado ocupado hablando quien sabe de que con Alemania.

Se sentó al lado de España, que volvió a bostezar en ese momento, pegándole el bostezo a Alfred.

Ambos sonrieron.

Y miraron fulminantemente al portugués y al inglés que ahora reían animadamente.

—Iggy está pasando de mí —murmuró el estadounidense.

—Y Pau de mi…

Porque, a decir verdad, Lovino no era muy hablador que se diga, y en ese momento estaba preguntándole quien sabe que cosas al alemán, que tenía una mirada de resignación.

El español y el estadounidense suspiraron.

—Iggy me dijo que no me juntara contigo —comentó Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué el cejotas te dijo que no te juntaras conmigo? —España esbozó una sonrisa malévola —. A lo mejor es que no quiere que te cuente sobre su pasado…

—¿Su pasado? —Antonio había conseguido la completa atención del rubio —. Una vez Francis dijo que Iggy era un ex-vándalo…

—Iggy no sólo era un ex-vándalo. Yo lo conocí bien en su época más oscura.

Alfred abrió los ojos, pidiéndole que le contara más.

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por un enfadado Inglaterra que cogió a Alfred por la oreja.

—¿Qué te dije, Alfred?

—Auch, Iggy, me haces daño.

—Mmmm… Parece que no quieres que tu ex-protegido se entere de tu pasado, ¿eh?

El inglés rió.

—Por favor, Antonio, no vayas de bueno… Tú no eras un santo, y creo que tampoco quieres que Italia del Sur se entere de nada.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y se fueron a sus respectivos sitios.

Romano miró a España.

—¿De qué no quieres que me entere, bastardo?

—No hagas caso, Lovi-love —respondió España, confiado, con una sonrisa —. Simplemente no quiere que nadie se entere de las palizas que le deba.

Y aunque Romano tenía claro de que España no estaba exactamente diciéndole la verdad, se encogió de hombros y miró al campo mientras comenzaba el partido.

PRIMERA PARTE

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Italia miró a Alemania con los ojos llorosos.

—Vee~ Aún no hemos marcado ningún gol, Ludwig.

—No te desanimes, Feliciano… Aún queda muchísimo partido.

—¡Sólo queda la mitad maldito macho patatas! —Romano le fulminó con la mirada.

España por otro lado, se aferró al brazo del italiano sureño.

—¡Lovi! ¡Dime que no te vas a dejar vencer por Inglaterra! ¡No puedes, no puedes!

—Mpf, bastardo, no te agarres tanto, me das calor.

Alfred reía.

—¿Entonces quien va ganando?

Inglaterra se golpeó la cara con las manos.

—¡Vamos empate, _bloody hell_!

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano Barzagli-_

Inglaterra se puso de pie, indignado.

Y por supuesto, el culpado fue la parte sureña.

—_Spain_, deberías decirle a tú ex-protegido que jugar sucio no está nada bien.

Antes de que el español pudiera responder, Romano se levantó en un ataque de valentía impropio de él.

—¿Y por qué debes culparme a mí? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que mi hermano también representa Italia?

Todos alzaron las cejas, ya que el norteño ni siquiera estaba prestando casi atención al partido, sino aprovechando el tiempo con Ludwig, ahora que ambos mantenían una relación oficial.

Romano bufó exasperado.

_Final de la segunda parte: 0-0_

Ahora incluso en Veneciano se había dibujado una expresión seria.

El inglés y los dos italianos se miraron fijamente: allí no valía el empate.

España sonrió. Le gustaba cuando alguien odiaba a Inglaterra… Y si eran Ita-chan y Lovi-love mejor.

Alemania y Portugal suspiraron. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban.

Alfred reía.

Es lo que tiene elegir no leer la atmósfera.

PRIMER PARTE - PRÓRROGA

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador italiano Maggio-_

Inglaterra bufó de nuevo.

Los dos italianos se habían cogido la mano y estaban tensos. Cuando el partido pasaba a la prórroga, no pintaba nada bien. Significaba que era muy posible ir a la tanda de penaltis.

Y eso era algo que ninguno quería.

Alfred y Antonio reían.

Eran los únicos felices con la situación, ambos divertidos de ver a Arthur exasperado —cada uno por un motivo, claro está—.

_Final de la primera parte [Prórroga]: 0-0_

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Ninguno había marcado.

Los jugadores estaban agotados.

Ya se temían lo peor: los penaltis.

Aunque aún quedaban quince minutos para poder evitarlos.

SEGUNDA PARTE - PRÓRROGA

_Final de la segunda parte [Prórroga]: 0-0_

El inglés y los italianos tragaron saliva a la vez.

Llegaba el momento.

Un momento que nadie quería.

Que estaba prácticamente determinado por el azar.

Jugador contra portero.

Los penaltis habían llegado.

TANDA DE PENALTIS

_-Gol de Italia-_

_-Gol de Inglaterra-_

_-Fallo de Italia-_

_-Gol de Inglaterra-_

_-Gol de Italia-_

_-Fallo de Inglaterra-_

_-Gol de Italia-_

_-Fallo de Inglaterra [Parada de Italia]-_

_-Gol de Italia-_

_Final de la tanda de penaltis: 0-0 [2-4]_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Inglaterra se cogió la cabeza con las manos.

Lo sabía. Sabía lo arriesgados que eran los penaltis.

Tendrían que haber marcado antes de llegar a ellos…

Pero era demasiado tarde. Y ahora estaba fuera.

Alfred le abrazó.

—Hey, Iggy, no te preocupes… ¡Me tienes a mí!

—Maldito ególatra. —Pero en el fondo, Alfred tenía razón.

Mientras Portugal se lamentaba con Inglaterra, Feliciano se había lanzado contra Alemania, y Romano era aplastado por España.

—¡Mira Lovi! ¡Habéis ganado! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Fíjate!

Lovino bufó de exasperación.

Pero se dejó abrazar mientras sonreía.

Habían ganado.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que volver a mi casa [otras seis/siete horas de viaje], tenía concierto [por fortuna corto] y luego, claro está... tenía que ver la final XD. En primer lugar: FELICIDADES ANTONIO! Porque hemos ganado... Aunque 4-0 me parece una barbaridad... No se, veo que es un poco abusivo. Al final, estaban todos [incluida yo] celebrando la victoria, y enfocaron a los jugadores italianos, y solo de ver sus caras, me entro tal pena que casi me entraron ganas de llorar a mi también... Sobre todo el primero que se lesionó... Sólo de pensar en la impotencia que debía sentir por no poder estar defendiendo a su selección me entraba la depresión... Y al otro que también se lesionó y nos le quedaban cambios... Se que el fútbol les así, pero soy muy empática, y me dio mucha pena T.T

**Avances:** Extra II: Después de los Cuartos de Final

* * *

_**CreepyGirl07:** Si, Gilbo me sorprendió a mi también XD Yo creo que Toño y Lovi lo superarán... Ellos pueden! Igual que Lud y Feli, ellos también los superarán! :D_

_____**IreneRodriguez:** Es que Toño no es tan inocente como todos piensan T.T Al menos se partieron los dientes... Creo que es algo... Nah, pero la presencia de Paulo ayudó... Sobre todo con Toño XD Aish, pobre Lovi... Yo creo que estaba cagado del miedo XD Sip... quería celebrarlo, pero no podía XD Aunque yo pensaba, "Francis, jódete" :D Sip... Siempre tendremos el fútbol *-* Y ganamos! Yo creo que a estas alturas, Lovi y Toño ya se habrán reconciliado [If you know what I mean] pero no se sabe, no se sabe~ Y Balotelli también me da miedo... Pero después me daba una penita... Eso si, morí de amor con los hijos de los jugadores jugando por ahí... Son todos adorables! Y me da pena Reina, que el pobre, teniendo a nuestro Dios Casillas no juega nah T.T Y al siguiente el extra... A ver como lo hago XD_

_________________**Rosie Kirkland:** Me alegro que te gustara tanto... Es que fan como soy del BFT les tenía que poner una escena así, y el aprtido fue la excusa... E hice madurar a Gilbo (?)_

_**sakiko fubuki:** Pues si, pobre Heracles... Y pobre Alemania, que fue derrotado por Vene-chan XD Y Gilbo... también me da pena D: Y bueno, todos sabemos que lo que tiene Francis es envidia e_e Porque nuestro Toño es un deportista de los buenos XD Que se le da bien todo :U Y Lovi tenía miedo de que su mano terminara siendo arrancada T.T Pues si... Prusia poniendo orden... Ya lo he visto todo, puedo morir en paz (?) _

_____________**Amaikurai: **Es Gibert-sama... Alguna vez tenía que demostrar que es responsable... Bueno, no lo es, pero se preocupa por sus amigos :D Y Dios... creo que Toño se pasó con la goleada que le metió a Italia. No se si Lovi lo perdonará alguna vez... Y el capítulo Alemania-Italia será difícil... Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	19. EXTRA II Después de Cuartos de Final

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D**  
**

**EXTRA II – Después de Cuartos de Final**

_**RESULTADOS**_

República Checa – Portugal [0-1]

Pasa: _Portugal_

Alemania – Grecia [4-2]

Pasa: _Alemania_

España – Francia [2-0]

Pasa: _España_

Inglaterra – Italia [0-0 — 2-4]

Pasa: _Italia_

_._

* * *

_._

_**DESPUÉS DE CUARTOS DE FINAL**_

Chequia se tiró en la cama y suspiró.

Su hermana, divertida, se sentó a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿ha terminado? —preguntó Eslovaquia.

—Si… La verdad es que tanto estrés ya me tenía harta… Son todos unos verdaderos brutos… ¿Sabes que en la competición sólo éramos dos mujeres?

Eslovaquia se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

—Cierto…

—Estoy orgullosa de haber llegado viva hasta aquí… Pero antes que el fútbol, prefiero comer helados… Así que vamos, yo invito.

Las dos hermanas salieron riéndose, casi en absoluto afectadas por que Chequia hubiera sido eliminada.

.

* * *

.

Portugal miró la habitación atentamente, y con el ceño fruncido.

Su hermano le había dejado claro que tenían que salir a celebrar las dos victorias…

Pero parecía que no se daba cuenta de que esas mismas dos victorias significaban que tendrían que enfrentarse.

No, España estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

A pesar de todo, y sin poder evitarlo, Portugal sonrió divertido.

Estaba esperando ver su cara cuando se enterara.

.

* * *

.

Todo estaba en un extraño silencio.

Un extraño silencio teniendo en cuenta que allí se encontraba Italia, y que no estaba durmiendo o comiendo.

Alemania suspiró.

—Feliciano…

—Ve~ Pero yo no quiero que nos enfrentemos… —Cuando el italiano se giró hacia el alemán, Ludwig lo cogió y lo enterró en un abrazo.

—Escúchame, pase lo que pase en el partido, yo te voy a seguir queriendo…

—¿De verdad? ¿No te vas a enfadar como se enfada nii-chan con España-nii-chan?

—Claro que no.

Italia le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Alemania tragó saliva. Sería un partido difícil.

.

* * *

.

Japón volvió a repetir su disculpa de nuevo por enésima vez.

Turquía fue el que decidió intervenir.

—No tienes por que disculparte de nada… Los que deberíamos disculparnos somos nosotros.

El griego también suspiró y miró a su amigo japonés fijamente.

—¿Eso es lo que sientes?

—Sí. Lo siento. —Kiku se volvió a inclinar ante ellos.

De repente, recibió un abrazo enorme del turco.

—Bueno, siempre serás bienvenido.

—Si…

Kiku les miró un momento, y sonrió.

—Ahora debo irme con Italia-kun y Doitsu-san… Ha sido un placer compartir esos días con ustedes.

El japonés salió de la habitación, y Turquía miró a Grecia que se encogió de hombros.

Y ambos volvieron a lo suyo.

.

* * *

.

Y España cargaba con el otro italiano, claro.

Que en ese momento se encontraba despotricando contra el alemán.

—¡Estoy seguro de que le vamos a ganar, somos más fuertes que él!

Esa era la frase que más sonaba en la habitación.

España sonreía divertido.

Le encantaba cuando Lovino descargaba su odio en otra persona que no fuera él. Sentía pena por Ludwig… Pero él tenía a Ita-chan para consolarse, ¿no?

Y mientras, Romano seguía gritando e insultando a todo el que se le ocurriera.

.

* * *

.

Francia estaba en su cama, al lado de alguien completamente desconocido.

Meditando.

Le habían eliminado de la Eurocopa, y su propósito se había visto frustrado.

Ahora solo quedaban Prusia y Romano para llevarlo a cabo… Aunque si Portugal eliminaba a España en su próximo partido, mejor.

El francés suspiró y se levantó, empezando a vestirse.

Ya estaba deseando ver quien le paraba los pies a su amigo.

.

* * *

.

Alfred no paraba de charlotear y charlotear…

Arthur suspiró.

Ni siquiera había respondido a la pregunta anterior.

—Alfred, atiende, por favor…

—¿Qué me habías dicho?

—Te había pregunta cuando ibas a volver a tu país… Teniendo en cuenta que no habías ni avisado a tu jefe, y que debe estar muy enfadado ahora.

—Mmmm… Tal vez me espere a que termine la Eurocopa…

Arthur levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué? Me da igual mi jefe, prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo aquí, contigo.

Inglaterra enrojeció levemente, y le dio un suave golpe a Alfred en la cabeza.

Estados Unidos, aún sonriendo, le cogió y le acercó a él, tumbándolos los dos en la cama.

—Te quiero, Iggy.

Inglaterra se atragantó.

—Y-yo… y-yo…

—Quiero oírtelo decir~ O no te suelto~

Inglaterra suspiró y dejó salir una pequeña risa, descargando la tensión.

—Yo también te quiero, Alfred.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bien, el anterior extra me salió ñoño... Creo que este simplemente me ha salido como un extra de enlace XD Pero bueno~ Ya quiero ver como hago para escribir los tres partidos más difíciles de la Eurocopa XD Haré lo que pueda! Seeh, yo soy capaz . Otra cosa que quería decir, es que así como me voy a esforzar en escribirlos, estoy haciendo un cursillo de oboe que me ocupa toda la tarde... Y encima nuestros ánimos están decaídos porque han habido algunos incendios por la provincia de Valencia, y bueno, mi pueblo mismo está rodeado de una capa de humo y ceniza... Así que estamos un pelín deprimidos... Teniendo en cuenta esto, en cuanto pueda, actualizaré~

**Avances:** Próximo partido 27/06 (_20:45_) - Portugal/España

* * *

Gracias por los review *-*

_____**IreneRodriguez:** Siii! Campeones! *-* Aún no me lo creo XD Y si, a mi me pasó lo mismo... Me daban pena D: Estaban llorando, y claro, si los dos italianos representan a su selección, eso significa que también habrán llorado no? D: Jupe... Y el partido contra Inglaterra es de esos que dices: "Mierda, penaltis no T.T" Y por supuesto, en el epílogo/extra de después de la final se atarán todos los cabos sueltos... Es decir, básicamente, Toño y Lovi XD Y Balotelli, se fue a los vestuarios después y tenía una carita, que yo me decía "incluso Balotelli da pena D: Como deben estar Ita-chan y Lovi-love, si incluso este que da to' el miedo está así" A mi me pasaba lo mismo... Y me miraban raro XDD Leí en twiter, al muuy cruel, pero que me hizo gracia: "Las hijas de Reina han pisado el campo más tiempo que su padre" ... Que cruel! Y luego Reina, una vez ya en España, como no... Presentando a los jugadores... Me cae super bien, es genial. La verdad es que en nuestra selección creo que no hay nadie especialmente engreído, y me alegro, son todos bastante humildes . Y me he enrollado como las persianas~ Euphoriaaa~ (8)_

**_____sakiko fubuki:_**_____ Y si, incluso Feli se puso serio, imagínate como debió ser . Es que lo de la prologa y los penaltis sólo sirve para hacernos sufrir T.T Y después de este extra ya va el España-Portugal... Dios, que nervios XD Y siiii~ CAMPEONES! A aprovechar ahora que esamos eufóricos para ganarlo todo XD Pues si, Alfred y Toño, los dos, cada uno a su manera, super monos XDDD Me los comería~ Gracias por comentar!_

_____**Shasa Braginsky:** Pues si, pero tiene a Alfred para animarse :D Y si, Portugal nos hizo sufrir... Y de nuevo a malditos penaltis XDD Ya el siguiente es ese partido, todos me lo recuerdan, espero no decepcionar a nadie O.o_

_____**Poppy-chan:** Míralo por el lado bueno, no has tenido que esperar por la mayoría de capítulos y te los has podido leer de tirón XD E Ingalterra y España... Tenía que hacerlo, la tentación me pudo XD Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto :D Y si, esos tres son los más difíciles... A ver como me salen! :DD_

_____**Andy-Dandy:** Me alegra que te guste~_

_____**Bella:** Si, te comprendo... Los últimos dos goles ya eran demasiado T.T Pero fue un buen partido, los italianos jugaron muy bien :3 Y ESA es la mejor manera de consolarse XDD Y es cierto, tienes razón... *Salta de alegría* Curso rápido de maldiciones en italiano :D Gracias por los consejos, en los partidos que quedan las utilizaré XDD_

_________________**Rosie Kirkland:** Gracias :D Si, nosotros creíamos que Italia nos daría también un partido como el que nos dio Holanda en el Mundial... (bendito Iniesta *-*) pero nos sorprendimos gratamente~ Pero hay que pensar... que Iggy tiene a Alfred para consolarse XD_

_________________**LittleMonsterStick:** Ouch, ¿no te gustan las parejas? :8 Puse un poco las más populares~ A veces también he leído fics en los que no me gustan las parejas, se como te sientes XD Y si, esos tres serán siempre el BFT Me alegro que te guste la caracterización de Portugal... Lo hice lo mejor posible XD Y pobre Inglaterra T.T Nosotras le seguimos queriendo :D Aish, que cruel eres con los italianos XD Lo que importa es que ganamos :D A ver como me salen XD Gracias por comentar~_

_______________________________**Amaikurai: **Menos mal que le queremos XD Además que sirve para consolar a Iggy :D Y si, los nórdicos se merecen ganar . Aunque bueno, Suecia ganó Eurovisión... Es algo, ¿no? XD Y si... que crueles T.T Gracias por el review~_

_________________________________**CreepyGirl07:** Pues si... y pobrecitos italianos, me daban pena sus caras T.T Pero ganamos :D XDDD Lovi quiere demasiado a Toño, yo creo que lo superarán . [De mi depende, o sea que lo superarán XD] Iggy, maldito sea, tu eres el que sale mejor parado XDD_

_________________________________**Candy Darla:** Me alegra que te guste :DD *Se sonroja y baila de la felicidad* _

_________________________________GRACIAS A TODAS, HE SUPERADO LOS CIEN REVIEWS! ME HABÉIS HECHO FELIZ ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	20. Miércoles, 27 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 17 – 27 DE JUNIO**

_**Portugal – España**_

Paulo bostezó mientras miraba el campo.

Había dormido mucho esos días, y ahora le pasaba factura. A esas alturas y ya estaba muerto de sueño. Aunque estaba seguro de que no tardaría en despertar completamente en cuanto empezara el partido.

No tardó en entrar Turquía, para supervisar al árbitro, que iba prácticamente arrastrando a Grecia.

—Maldito, crío, no te duermas mientras andas.

Heracles se limitó a darle un golpe a Sadiq, sentarse en una de las sillas y bostezar.

Parecía que Portugal no era el único que tenía sueño.

El turco y el griego entablaron una conversación en voz bajaba.

No se podía oír de que hablaban, pero por una vez no estaban gritándose el uno al otro o intentando matarse.

De repente, el otro ibérico entro hecho una furia y con un periódico en la mano.

—¡Pau! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Eh? ¡No me lo esperaba de ti!

Paulo, confundido, miró el periódico, que por lo que pudo comprobar, era portugués.

Un gran título rezaba: "_Hoy no somos hermanos_" en portugués.

Paulo miró a Antonio que tenía una expresión desesperante en la cara.

—¿Cómo que no somos hermanos? ¿Vas a dejar de ser mi hermano? ¿¡Por qué!

—Toño, tranquilo…

—¡No estoy tranquilo!

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso…

Antonio le miró fijamente con una expresión lastimera.

—¿No tienes nada que ver?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, tranquilo.

—Menos mal~ Me habías asustado. —Antonio suspiró aliviado, pero luego su expresión se endureció un tanto —. Entonces… Vamos a enfrentarnos.

—Sí. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Me lo dijo Romano esta mañana.

Portugal rodó los ojos. Típico de Antonio no preocuparse de nada hasta el último momento.

De repente, España palideció.

—Oh no. Mierda. Romano.

En ese momento entró un enfurecido y jadeante Italia del Sur, que miró a España hecho una furia.

—Tú…

—L-lovi… N-no te e-enfades, por favor.

Los ojos de Romano echaban chispas.

—Oh, _Spagna_, te voy a matar.

—¡N-no! ¡Lovi! ¡Entiéndeme! ¡Creía que Pau ya no quería ser mi hermano!

Romano fulminó a Portugal con la mirada y luego volvió su odio de nuevo a España.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira. —España le enseño el periódico y le tradujo lo que ponía —. A ti no te gustaría que Ita-chan te hiciera algo así, ¿cierto?

—¿Mi _fratello_? —preguntó Romano, dudoso —. Supongo que no… _Cazzo_, tienes razón…

España suspiró.

El partido acababa de comenzar.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Español Ramos-_

Paulo miró a su hermano, quien se hizo el despistado y empezó a hablar con Romano.

Intentó llamar su atención, pero Antonio no respondió.

Portugal apretó los dientes.

Había decidido ignorarle.

Él también podía jugar a ese juego.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugués Coentrao-_

Esta vez el turno de España de girarse hacia su hermano.

Antonio tenía una expresión vacilante.

Los dos hermanos querían ganar, y sabían que si se ponían a hablar, acabarían peleándose.

Siempre había sido igual.

Portugal seguía con la mirada fija en el campo, tenso, y Antonio más de lo mismo, fingiendo que escuchaba lo que el italiano le iba diciendo.

_Final de la primera parte: 0-0_

Ambos hermanos se relajaron un poco cuando acabó el primer tiempo.

Al final, fue Italia del Sur quien resopló, cabreado.

—España, si no lo arreglas con tu hermano, lo haré yo a golpes.

Antonio tragó saliva y se giró hacia su hermano lentamente.

Paulo suspiró y enterró a su hermano en un abrazo.

—¿Pau? —preguntó España.

Le extrañaba la reacción de su hermano. Normalmente con el fútbol era un tanto irascible.

—No quiero que nos volvamos a pelear —murmuró el nombrado aún abrazando a su hermano menor.

Antonio esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Pero aún así voy a ganar —bromeó.

—Já, permíteme que lo dude —atacó Paulo, pero sonriendo —.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Español Busquets-_

Portugal miró a España un poco enfadado, pero apenas les dio tiempo a decir nada.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugués Pepe-_

España bufó.

—No tienes nada de qué quejarte, hermano —murmuró Portugal entre dientes.

—Lo sé —replicó España, concentrado en el juego.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Español Arbeloa-_

Antonio, disimuladamente, se puso a hablar con Lovino, para evitar la mirada penetrante que le estaba dedicando su hermano.

Portugal alzó las cejas.

Que hermano más tramposo tenía.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Portugués Alves-_

—Bueno, bueno, menos juego sucio —se oyó de repente al turco que había estado desaparecido todo ese rato.

Romano abrió los ojos y se escondió detrás del español que le miró confundido.

—¿Lovi?

—No sabía que él estaba aquí, _maledizione_.

Portugal le miró, compasivo.

—Bah, no te preocupes, es un buen tipo…

Lovino negó con la cabeza y se apegó más a España.

_Final de la segunda parte: 0-0_

Portugal torció la boca, molesto.

España hizo lo mismo.

El mismo gesto que los delataba como hermanos.

—Vamos a prórroga, parece —comentó el mayor.

—Así es —suspiró el menor.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

PRIMER PARTE - PRÓRROGA

_Final de la primera parte [Prórroga]: 0-0_

España suspiró, pero esbozo una media sonrisa.

—Parece que nadie va a poder evitar los penaltis.

—Sí que lo parece…

—Hacía tiempo que no estábamos en estas, ¿eh?

—Sí…

SEGUNDA PARTE – PRÓRROGA

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Español Alonso-_

Los dos hermanos se miraron.

Aunque la falta no les importara mucho, ambos notaban como se acercaba.

La temida hora.

Lo mismo que ya habían vivido los ingleses y los italianos.

_Final de la segunda parte [Prórroga]: 0-0_

Los dos hermanos esbozaron una sonrisa y se volvieron a mirar.

—Ya sabes, ¿no, Pau? A ver quién pierde esta vez~

—Ten por seguro que te voy a machacar, Toño.

Ambos se giraron, confiados, pero tensos.

TANDA DE PENALTIS

_-Fallo de España-_

_-Fallo de Portugal-_

_-Gol de España-_

_-Gol de Portugal-_

_-Gol de España-_

_-Gol de Portugal-_

_-Gol de España-_

_-Fallo de Portugal-_

_-Gol de Italia-_

_Final de la tanda de penaltis: 0-0 [2-4]_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Apenas terminó el partido, Turquía arrastró a Grecia lejos de allí.

Portugal se tapó la cara con las manos y España esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Gané~ —canturreó.

—Ah, no es justo —protestó el portugués.

—Pero gané~ Y ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿no?

Romano les miró, malhumorado.

—_Spagna_, dime que está pasando.

—Es una antigua apuesta que tenemos Pau y yo. Para cuando nos enfrentamos a penaltis. Todo comenzó cuando éramos pequeños y nosotros mismo éramos los que-

—_Stronzo_, no te enrolles, dime que consiste la maldita apuesta.

—Aww, Lovi, no te enfades…

Al final, fue Paulo quien tuvo que intervenir.

—Quien pierda en los penaltis debe encargarse de las tareas de la casa del otro durante una semana…

—Así que, Lovi, cuando volvamos de Polonia, tendremos una semanita sólo para ti y para mí~

Portugal suspiró y Romano le miró boquiabierto.

¿Qué clase de castigo era aquel?

* * *

**Comentarios: **Bueno, en primer lugar, la tardanza no tiene perdón, pero a quien le interese, he tenido unos días agotadores... No he parado T.T Iba de la cama al oboe y del oboe a la cama... Apenas tenía tiempo ni para comer ¬¬ Y bueno, ayer fue la primera audición, así que hoy tenía algo de tiempo libre :D Y aquí estoy ^.^ Luego esta noche tengo ensayo hasta la una o por ahí... Y luego a las cuatro de la mañana salgo en un viaje de siete u ocho horas e_e En cuanto vuelva me pondré las pilas que no me han dejado ponerme Y en cuanto al capítulo, creo que me ha quedado un poco raro, pero espero que guste ^.^

**Avances:** Próximo partido 28/06 (_20:45_) - Alemania/Italia

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :3

_**sakiko fubuki:** Me he dado cuenta de que el personaje me ha salido como una obsesionada de los helados XD *Me gusta* Muahahaha, Antonio y Paulo realmente han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que unos penaltis les separen (?) A ver si a Lud y Feli les va tan bien e_e Pues si, esa final va a ser problemática... Quien no tiene ganas de que le paren a Toño los pies? XD Awww... es que son taan lindos... XD Espero que te haya gustado T.T_

_______**IreneRodriguez:** Bueno, aquí estoy... Y si, el helado es la solución de todos los problemas, sobretodo en verano muahahah Aish... no se que haría Toño sin Pau... Y pensar que estuvieron peleados taaanto tiempo T.T Y poobre Lud, es el que tiene que cargar con el peso dela relación... Aunque Feli es la vida de dicha relación :D Está hecha específicamente para que pienses mal, porque si piensas mal, acertarás XD Si, no me extrañaría que Ita-chan se pensara que está resfriado, o algo por el estilo XDD Y quién no sería feliz de eso? eh? Pobre Francis, es un iluso... Nadie puede parar a la Furia Roja :D Y ay, este tsundere... Como le queremos XDD Dios, tiene un hermano que da más miedo? D: Que miedo! (valga la redundancia) Si... Reina es simplemente el mejor XDD Y sí, eso me gusta... Ni Barça, ni madrid... Ellos son de la Roja XD Y bueno... lo de los incendios va como se puede XD... La ceniza no está ni de lejos tan mal como al principio, todo se ha despejado mucho... pero mucha gente ha sufrido muchísimo T.T Gracias por comentar :D_

_________**CreepyGirl07:** Siii! Todos harán hard yaoi! Y en cuanto a Grecia y Turquía... sólo te digo, piensa mal y acertarás :D_

_______________________**Amaikurai: **La única razón por la que me gusta el UsxUk / UkxUs es que son completamente lindos juntos e_e Y en cuanto a Lud, y Feli... ellos lo superarán! Son fuertes! . Por supuesto, todos jugaron bien... Aunque al final pasó lo que pasó XDDD  
_

_________________________________________**Rosie Kirkland:** Opino lo mismo que tú XD Espero que sea sí, espero que sea así XDD Sip... el final ya lo tengo pensado, o sea, solo quedan los partidos de por medio :D_

_________________________________________**Poppy-chan:** Aish, espero que te haya gustado... No podía ponerles enfadados ni tensos el uno con el otro mucho tiempo... Porque sabemos como es Toño y como es Pau D: Y bueno, yo precisamente también soy partidaria de otras parejas pero, como estas tampoco me disgustan, pues las elegí XD Gracias por el review :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	21. Jueves, 28 de Junio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 18 – 28 DE JUNIO**

_**Alemania – Italia**_

Romano le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Alemania antes de sentarse al lado de su hermano.

El alemán se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

Él realmente no quería nada de eso.

¿Tan pronto habían llegado problemas a su relación con Italia?

Apretó los dientes con frustración.

El día anterior había intentado hablar con él, pero le había ignorado y no había cogido sus llamadas.

Ludwig había estado verdaderamente preocupado por el despreocupado italiano.

Cuando llegó al estadio lo vio allí con su hermano mayor.

Intentó acercarse a ellos, pero Lovino no dudó en levantarse y soltarle unos cuantos improperios en italiano.

Alemania se sentó también y miró a España, un tanto angustiado.

El español se encogió de hombros.

Conocía bien a los italianos. En esos momentos era mejor dejarles tener unos minutos como hermanos.

Creaban una barrera a su alrededor y nadie podía romperla.

La impenetrable barrera italiana.

Prusia llegó jadeando.

—¡West! ¡Llegué!

Alemania esbozó una media sonrisa por el comportamiento de su hermano.

El prusiano se acercó a los italianos con la intención de decirles algo, pero obtuvo la misma reacción que su hermano.

Y de nuevo, confundido, recurrió a la mirada a España esperando que éste le explicara.

España sólo suspiro y se acercó a los italianos.

—Lovi~ No seas tan malo, ellos sólo querían saludar.

Lovino no le respondió, cabreado.

Feliciano bajó la cabeza.

—Vamos, Feli-chan, no estés triste —le animó Antonio.

—Pero… ¿Y si después de esto Alemania y yo ya no somos amigos?

Antonio bufó.

—¿Por qué no ibais a serlo?

—No se… A los dos nos gusta mucho el fútbol… Y los dos queremos ganar…

Antonio volvió en un abrazo a los dos hermanos.

—No hagáis ninguna tontería, ¿vale?

Feliciano asintió y Lovino pasó de él.

Entre estas conversaciones, entró Francia, listo para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

—¡Francis! ¿Has venido a ver jugar a ore-sama, cierto?

—Sí, Gilbert —concedió el francés, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se giró hacia los italianos, pero Prusia y España se lo impidieron.

—Ahora no, Francis, están muy tensos.

—Ita-chan aún no le ha dirigido la palabra a mi hermano. Míralo, está super deprimido.

En realidad, Alemania estaba sentado con su cara de siempre.

—Yo lo veo igual —comentó Antonio.

—Kesesese~ Que no, que lo he criado yo. Te digo que está deprimido.

Los latinos se encogieron de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

Los tres se sentaron, y se prepararon para ver empezar el partido.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de Italia-_

Romano se levantó, eufórico.

—¡Sí! ¡Chupaos esa, malditos alemanes! —gritó, mirando a Gilbert y a Ludwig, triunfante.

El albino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, pero soy prusiano.

Romano le dedicó una mirada malévola.

—Prusia ya no existe~

España miró a Lovino.

—Lovi, por favor, no bromees con ese tema.

Romano bufó.

Mientars, Feliciano le dedicó una mirada tímida a Alemania.

El alemán había fruncido el ceño tras el gol, pero ahora estaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

_-Segundo gol de Italia-_

¿Hace falta explicar lo feliz que estaba Romano?

Había empezado a gritar cosas en italiano que sólo España entendía, pero Feliciano parecía un poco deprimido.

¿Ganar un partido de fútbol le iba suponer la pérdida del amor del alemán?

Él prefería a Ludwig.

El cual estaba siendo consolado por Gilbert en esos instantes.

Antonio había ido feliz junto a Lovino.

El italiano sureño estaba tan contento que ni siquiera se había molestado en insultarle. Era una mejora.

Francia se acercó a Italia.

—Dime, ¿en qué piensas?

—¿Ve~? Bueno… yo no quiero perder a Alemania… El fútbol me da igual si puedo estar con él… Pero sé que el fútbol le importa mucho…

Francis suspiró.

—Ah, _l'amour_~

_Final de la primera parte: 0-2_

Francia seguía conversando con Italia.

Aunque nadie sabía de qué.

Gilbert le dirigió una mirada triste al español.

—Toño~ Vamos a perder~ No quiero perder~

Antonio se compadeció de su pobre amigo.

—Va, Gilbo, no te preocupes… Hay muchas competiciones por delante para poder ganar…

Romano había desaparecido durante el tiempo de descanso, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Alemania se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada —aunque nadie lo notara menos su awesome hermano mayor— a Francia.

¿Qué demonios estaría hablando con Italia?

No le caía bien el francés, nunca lo había hecho.

Alemania negó con la cabeza.

Mejor se centraría en el partido.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano Bonucci-_

Romano observaba concentrado el partido.

Ahora lo difícil sería mantener ese buen resultado. Le daba igual los medios, iban a ganar.

España le miró, regañándole.

Aunque claro, Romano pasó de él como siempre.

Francia negó con la cabeza levemente e Italia buscó los ojos de Ludwig para pedir perdón.

Sin embargo, el alemán, tenso, se concentró en el partido.

Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que el italiano dijera algo que hiciera más daño a la relación.

Y nunca se sabe con Feliciano.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano De Rosi-_

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

El tiempo pasaba y Alemania se tensaba cada vez más, tanto como Prusia se ponía nervioso.

Ni siquiera Francia se atrevió a abrir la boca ante el ambiente que se presentaba.

Italia rezaba porque acabara el partido pronto.

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Italiano Mota-_

Todos se extrañaron de que Alemania no comentara nada ante las tarjetas amarillas, ya que sabían lo poco que le gustaba el juego sucio.

Era sin embargo, su hermano mayor quien le reclamaba al italiano sureño.

Los dos empezaron a pelear verbalmente, pero Antonio y Francis interrumpieron, no queriendo que ocurriera nada más.

Feliciano y Ludwig compartieron una mirada, aunque no decía mucho.

Ludwig estaba tenso, y Feliciano preocupado. Ambos querían que acabara ya el partido.

_-Penalti a favor de Alemania-_

Lovino gruñó, enfadado, y Feliciano bajó la cabeza.

Prusia cogió el brazo de su hermano, pero Ludwig no le miró, simplemente mantuvo la vista en el campo.

_-Primer gol de Alemania-_

Lovino se levantó dándole una patada al asiento, pero Feliciano sonrió.

Estaba feliz de que Alemania hubiera metido un gol, a pesar de que quería ganar.

Gilbert abrazó a su hermano pequeño, que le sonrió, contento.

Aunque veía difícil ganar ese partido con el poco tiempo que quedaba.

_Final de la segunda parte: 1-2_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

Lovino no cabía en sí de la alegría.

Y como no, Antonio no dudo en felicitarle con un beso que hizo que se le subieran los colores al italiano.

Francia le lanzó una mirada de ánimo a Italia que respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia Alemania mientras el francés consolaba a Prusia.

Italia se acercó a Alemania, pero Ludwig le ignoró.

—Vee… Alemania, no te enfades conmigo…

—No estoy enfadado, Feliciano.

—Pues lo pareces.

Alemania le dirigió una mirada cansada al italiano.

—No estoy enfadado y menos contigo, pero estoy cansado.

Y con razón. Y es que Romano no había parado aún de burlarse de los alemanes por la derrota.

—Yo… —Alemania vaciló y luego se giró hacia su hermano mayor —. Vámonos Gilbert.

Ambos salieron con una sonrisa triste.

Italia bajó la cabeza.

¿De verdad se iban a distanciar por un partido de fútbol?

Francia le había estado explicando que no debía dejar que un juego se interpusiera entre ellos.

Y él no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

* * *

**Comentarios: **El siguiente capítulo es el extra~ Ayer volví del viaje, de pasar calor, para los españoles, estuve el finde en Andalucía... Y casi muero derretida T.T Además, estos días estoy pasando una mala racha con una de mis mejores amigas y estoy algo deprimida a ratos... Pero seguiré escribiendo... Es verano, y sólo me salen compromisos U.u El capítulo... Alemania tenía un dilema interno... Le encanta ganar, le han entrenado como a un soldado y quiere ganar con todas sus fuerzas... pero luego está Feli... Así que ahora no quiere verle porque se encuentra dolido por la derrota... ¿Qué hará Feli? PD: Francis, por una vez, estaba ayudando de verdad sin perversión de por medio XD

**Avances:** Extra III: Después de Semifinales

* * *

Gracias por los reviews~

_**sakiko fubuki:** Oh Dios, es cierto... Maldición, fallo técnico XDDD Lo tengo que corregir *le da pereza* Nah, lo corregiré, supongo XDD Y es que aunque no lo parezca, veo a Pau y a Toño muy competitivos... En algo tiene que ser buenos no? A parte de en ser sexys... En eso son perfectos... Y Pau la va a pasar mal con la casa de Toño... Muahahahah :D Y pobre Toño, veía su vida peligrar... Pero Lovi es comprensivo cuando quiere D: Verdad? T.T Pues si, se conocen demasiado, llevan mucho tiempo juntos... Pero en el fondo se quieren mucho... Me alegra que te gustara :D_

_________**IreneRodriguez:** Pues si... Primero lo sufrieron Iggy, Lovi y Feli, y ahora nosotros T.T Odio los penaltis... Es que Turquía arrastrando a Grecia (o cargándolo en el hombro e_e) es una imagen sexy... *babas* Lo peor es que lo del periódico es cierto... A mi me lo enseño una amiga... Casi me morí de risa... Y luego sentí pena por Toño XD Hombre... es que era un partido de vida o muerte... Pero Lovi en realidad se preocupa por Toño, yo lo se... por eso no quería verles enfadados :D Y al final son hermanos, se quieren mucho XD Y has pillado la intención de que Turquía "apareciera" XD Dios, es que los penaltis son horrorosos... Es algo al azar, prácticamente... T.T Pobres, que mal lo debieron pasar D: Lovi va a acabar con un dolor en la cabeza -y en otro sitio e_e- Pero sabemos que en realidad lo está deseando :D Me alegro que te haya gustado :DD PD: El oboe es muuy difícil XDDD Y requiero mucho más estudio... De instrumentos de viento es el más difícil... Y encima tienes que hacer tu las cañas para poder tocar, y a veces van bien, a veces van mal y... En resumen, muy difícil XD _

___________________**CreepyGirl07:** Son taaan monos... Y Heracles y Sadiq... Hombre, creo que en un principio Turquía sería el seme... Pero no me extrañaría ver a Heracles cogiendo la iniciativa, osea que... sukes, creo yo XD _

_____________________________________________________________**Poppy-chan:** No pasa nada, tranquila :D Y si... ellos han pelado mucho, pero también han estado muy unidos... Son muy buenos hermanos *suspira* Y si... el fútbol sólo les une más, hombre, ellos son hermanitos . Fueron grandes imperios los dos juntos! Están ahora además, más unidos que antes, creo yo :D Y parejas... Mmm... Yaoi tengo muchas que envuelven a muchos personajes, entonces muchas veces no se cuales elegir... Aunque últimamente también me va el hetero, porque también son super dulces... Y en ese me gustan el PrusiaxHungria, el InglaterraxFem!España... el RomanoxFem!España... Y yaoi, muchísimas XD (InglaterraxEspaña, PrusiaxRusia, y RusiaxUSA, son, por ejemplo, algunas de que en el fic no habrían pegado ni con cola XD) Gracias por el review :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	22. EXTRA III Después de Semifinales

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**EXTRA III – Después de Semifinales**

_**RESULTADOS**_

Portugal – España [0-0 — 2-4]

Pasa: _España_

Alemania – Italia [1-2]

Pasa: _Italia_

_._

* * *

_._

_**DESPUÉS DE CUARTOS DE FINAL**_

Portugal miró el calendario, y suspiró.

Para su desgracia, en cuanto volvieran a la península, debía encargarse de la casa de su hermano durante una semana.

¡Y su hermano era muy desordenado!

Lamentaba no haber pasado, pero había pasado buenos ratos.

Se había reencontrado con Inglaterra y con Holanda…

Portugal sonrió.

Y había pasado tiempo con su hermano.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba así de bien.

Echaba de menos esa hiperactividad propia del español.

Por mucho que pasara el tiempo, las cosas con él siempre eran igual.

Y por supuesto, eso no iba a quedar así…

Tarde o temprano le pediría la revancha.

Y esta vez ganaría.

.

* * *

.

España suspiró.

—Vamos, Lovi~

—¡No! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho adrede!

Antonio le dirigió una mirada dolida.

Llevaban así desde poco después de la victoria de Italia en el partido.

Cuando el italiano sureño había caído en la cuenta de que eso significaba que iba a tener que volverse a enfrentar contra el español, había cogido un cabreo monumental.

España abrazó a Lovino.

—Vamos, Romano. Ya sabes que lo importante es pasárselo bien.

Lovino aceptó el abrazo a regañadientes, y luego sonrió ante las palabras de su ex-jefe.

—Te voy a machacar, no lo dudes.

Antonio se rió.

Ese era su Lovi. Siempre dispuesto a ganar.

.

* * *

.

Era bien entrada la noche y los tres estaban muy borrachos.

Y lo sabían.

Pero era para eso para lo que se habían encontrado al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

—_Bloody hell_… La próxima vez ganaré…

—Eso no es nada asombroso… Yo ganaré…

—De eso nada… El Rey del Norte de Europa ganará…

Los tres se miraron durante unos instantes y luego pidieron otra ronda.

Y es que si algo se les da bien a Dinamarca, Inglaterra y Prusia… Es emborracharse.

.

* * *

.

Alemania se sentó en un banco del parque.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Feliciano en su móvil, pero no había cogido ninguna.

Estaba un tanto deprimido.

¡Él quería ganar!

Y el tener a Romano al lado, jactándose de su victoria, no ayudaba.

Por eso se había ido.

Necesitaba alejarse de todo aquel barullo.

De repente, alguien se lanzó contra él.

—¡Alemania!

—¿F-feliciano?

—¡No te enfades conmigo!

—No estoy enf-

—¡Te quiero! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Me gustas más que el fútbol! ¡No quiero que un partido de fútbol nos separé ahora que por fin estábamos juntos!

Alemania le miró serio durante unos momentos, dándose cuenta de que el italiano estaba llorando.

Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero, Feliciano.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado?

—N-no… Bueno, me enfadé por no ganar… ¡Pero no me enfadé contigo!

Italia le besó nada más acabó la frase.

—Te quiero, Ludwig —volvió a repetir, antes de recibir otro beso por parte de Alemania.

—Te quiero, Feliciano.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Y reconciliación de Lud y Feli-chan! No les iba a dejar enfadados, hombre U.u No soy TAN cruel... Ellos son demasiado adorables. Un capítulo corto, no hay mucho que contar... aparición del FBT... Y el siguiente es ya el España/Italia... Mpf, ya se más o menos como a acabar... :D No se si mañana podré publicar... Pero si no lo hago mañana, será el miércoles :D

**Avances:** Próximo partido 1/07 (_20:45_) - España/Italia

* * *

_________________________________________**Rosie Kirkland:** Aish, este Lovi~ Lo único que hicieron fue hacer sufrir a Alemania U.u Ita-chan coge la iniciativa con Lud :D Y ese partido tampoco lo vi... Y bueno, no lo he encontrado por ninguna parte, o sea, que no puedo escribir sobre el partido XD O sea, que va directamente la final :D_

___________________________________________**sakiko fubuki:** Yeah, ese no es el Francis que conocemos XD Y no... Alemania es un cabezota... Pero Feli persevera :D Y ahora serán felices for ever and ever (L) Así que ya podemos ser felices XD Y Toño y Lovi, son demasiado ellos... Tienen una relación extraña... Y amorosa XD Es que tenía que tocar con la banda... Nos habían invitado a Baeza, Jaén... Y Dios, que calor XD Es que nuestro mafiosillo es un tramposo :D_

___________________________________________________**IreneRodriguez:** Pero ya lo han arreglado! No te preocupes D: Ahora van a ser felices, van a hacer hard yaoi, Alemania hará realidad sus fantasías y Feli-chan será feliz . *Respira hondo* Se me ha ido la olla XD Me alegra que lo pillaras XD Es que es una barrera... U.u Por favor, Gilbert-sama puede leer los pensamientos de su West a distancia XD Y ahora les toca a ellos... Lo superarán? D: Chan chan chaaaan~ Francis solo quiere que l'amour triunfe :D Ahá, yo también tengo la mente pervertida :D Kolkolkolkol~ Y Feli y Lud ya son felices para siempre *-* Y si... es horrible tener que hacer las cañas... es lo peor XD Gracias por comentar~_

___________________________________________________**Guest:** No pasa nada, no te preocupes... Y Lud y Feli ya se han reconciliado :D El próximo cap será OTRA crisis XD Gracias por el review ^.^_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	23. Domingo, 1 de Julio

**********Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D

**CAPÍTULO 19 – 1 DE JULIO**

_**España – Italia**_

Romano apretó los labios, mientras daba golpes impacientes con el pie.

España le miraba queriendo ir a su lado, pero el italiano le había dejado claro esa mañana que no lo quería a su lado.

Antonio bajó la mirada.

Su hermano le miró suspirando.

Ahora que parecía que todo se estaba normalizando… Esos dos eran unos forofos del fútbol, y ahora sus selecciones se tenían que enfrentar.

No sabía cómo iba a acabar todo.

Lovino espera a que su hermano menor llegara, y por fin, Feliciano hizo aparición.

Los dos hermanos no se habían visto desde la victoria de la selección italiana contra la alemana.

Italia iba cogido de la mano de Alemania que le sonreía mientras el menor hablaba quien sabe de qué.

Cuando vio a su hermano, se soltó del alemán y se tiró a abrazarle.

—¡_Fratello_!

—Feliciano, _stupido_, me estás aplastando.

El menor se apartó de su hermano que mantenía una expresión molesta en la cara mientras se disculpaba.

Luego se giró hacia Antonio, que le sonrió.

Se dirigió también a abrazarle, pero Romano se lo impidió.

—No te acerques a él.

—Pero… —Italia le miró, extrañado.

Su hermano, sin embargo, negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

España le miró dolido.

No le gustaba que Lovino se comportara de esa manera con él.

Romano ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su ex-jefe y Alemania hizo una mueca pensando en cómo debía estar sintiéndose el español.

Paulo se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo.

—Vamos, Toño, sabes cómo es… Se le pasará.

—¿Y si no se le pasa? —preguntó el oro ibérico —. No se… Lovi puede ser muy rencoroso…

—Toño…

—No quiero que se enfade conmigo y no me perdone.

—Eso no va a pasar, ya lo verás.

Mientras Veneciano conversaba con su hermano.

—Pero no deberías enfadarte con Antonio…

—¿Por qué no? Seguro que ahora estará disfrutando, pensando en cómo nos ganará… Seguro que ni siquiera se ha planteado la posibilidad de que puede perder. Es un engreído, ególatra y… ¡Un idiota!

—¡Pau! Y encima, seguro que perderé… Y Lovi se enfadará conmigo pase lo que pase, estoy seguro.

Portugal y Alemania suspiraron internamente viendo los desvaríos mentales que llevaban los dos italianos y el español.

Comenzó el partido y de repente todos quedaron en silencio.

PRIMERA PARTE

_-Primer gol de España-_

España sonrió deslumbrantemente.

Pero no se levantó del asiento ni gritó.

Le alegraba haber metido el gol, pero no quería que Lovino se sintiera mal por su culpa.

Portugal le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, felicitándole.

Italia, extrañamente, se encargaba de intentar consolar a su hermano que estaba apretando los puños.

—Mírale… Está luchando por no saltar de alegría…

_-Tarjeta amarilla al jugador Español Piqué-_

Romano puso una mirada de indignación dirigida en su totalidad al español.

Antonio palideció ante la mirada del italiano.

Intentó abrir la boca para disculparse pero las palabras no salieron.

Conocía a Lovino.

Nada de lo que dijera iba a quitarle el cabreo.

España bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

¿Por qué eso le pasaba a él?

Sólo quería pasar tiempo con Lovino, y sin embargo, ahora el italiano estaba muy cabreado con él.

Lovino por su parte, tal como había predicho el español, estaba cada vez más enfadado.

—Todo es su culpa, lo sé.

—_Fratello…_

—Sólo piensa en ganar…

_-Segundo gol de España-_

Romano se cogió la cabeza con las manos.

Apenas habían llegado al descanso y ya les iban ganando por dos goles.

Italia le dirigió una mirada lastimera a Alemania que le apretó la mano.

Veía difícil la victoria italiana en ese partido.

A pesar de eso, animó al italiano.

España abrazó a su hermano.

—¡Mira, Pau! ¡Otro gol! Pero… Romano estará enfadado.

En efecto, Lovino estaba que echaba humo.

España tragó saliva.

_Final de la primera parte: 2-0_

—Lovi~

—No me hables, _stronzo_.

—Pero-

—¡_Maledizione, Spagna_! ¡Te odio! ¡No me vengas con esa cara de cachorrito cuando seguramente estarás disfrutando de tu victoria!

—Lovi, yo no-

—No intentes fingir, España… Estás deseando saltar y celebrar los goles.

España frunció el ceño. Si, era verdad que estaba deseando celebrar los goles, pero no lo estaba haciendo precisamente por Lovino.

¿Acaso eso no significaba nada para él?

Se giró sin contestarle, muy dolido.

Lovino se arrepintió de haberle gritado así, pero siguió con su mirada desafiante.

El español se sentó al lado de su hermano que lo miraba todo con ojos críticos.

Italia lo miraba todo angustiado.

No pintaba bien para ellos, y lo sabía.

Alemania le apretó la mano, dándole ánimos.

SEGUNDA PARTE

_-Tercer gol de España-_

—¡Pau! —se lamentó el español—. Lovi sólo está jugando con diez jugadores… ¡Es injusto!

—Toño-

Pero el español lo interrumpió.

—Pobrecitos, no pueden más, y encima con un jugador menos… ¡Qué injusto!

—Toño, no es injusto, es fútbol.

Antonio suspiró. Ya lo sabía.

Portugal le miró, serio.

—Si te hubiera pasado a ti, no verías a ningún italiano compadecerse de tu selección. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

—Pero Lovi-

—No creo que Romano quiera tu compasión tampoco. Deberías empezar a alegrarte por ti mismo, en vez de pensar en él. ¡Es tu victoria! ¡Disfruta de ella!

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto.

_-Cuarto gol de España-_

Romano se levantó y le dio una patada a la silla.

Lo sabía, era Antonio.

Estaba burlándose de él.

Diciéndole que podía machacarlo cuando quisiera.

En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Que siempre sería más fuerte que él.

El italiano sureño se llenó de desesperación.

Iban a perder.

_Final de la segunda parte: 4-0_

FINAL DEL PARTIDO

La alegría de su gente, de sus jugadores y de su afición llenaron el pecho de España.

Sin poder evitarlo se levantó del asiento con los ojos brillantes.

De repente dos personas le abrazaron por detrás.

Antonio se giró, confundido.

—¿Francia? ¿Prusia? Yo creía que…

—¿Qué no habíamos venido a verte? Puede que te odiemos por ganar, pero sigues siendo nuestro amigo.

—Sí, sólo que el ambiente era tan poco asombroso que decidimos no intervenir.

—¿Habéis estado todo el tiempo ahí?

—Bueeeno… A lo mejor mi asombrosa persona se durmió y llegamos unos minutos tarde… Pero hemos estado casi todo el partido.

España rió, con felicidad y justo después también fue abrazado por su hermano.

—Estoy muy contento por ti, Toño…

Antonio se giró, mirando al campo, donde una gran mancha roja celebraba la victoria.

Eso le ponía muy feliz.

Pero algo empañó esa felicidad.

De repente, se fijó en los jugadores que vestían de azul.

Cabizbajos, tristes.

Uno de ellos ya se había retirado a los vestuarios.

Otro, que se había lesionado y había tenido que dejar el partido, estaba llorando mientras sus compañeros intentaban animarle.

Antonio notó como si en esa felicidad que habías sentido le faltara algo.

Sus jugadores le llamaban desde el campo, pero ante sus miradas confundidas, el español se giró.

—¿Romano?

Lo buscó entre los asientos.

—¿Dónde está Romano? —le preguntó a Veneciano.

—Él se fue nada más pitó el árbitro.

España frunció el ceño, y sin dar tiempo a que nadie le dijera nada, salió en busca de su italiano.

* * *

**Comentarios: **Lo primero de todo... Evidentemente, este NO es el final, no soy tan cruel. Romano se comporta así por una razón que intentaré explicar en el epílogo (o el EXTRA IV, como lo queráis llamar XD) Y no tengo mucho que comentar, a parte de que sólo me queda el epílogo y lo termino~ Soy feliz O.o No creía que lo pasaría tan bien escribiendo esto XD En cuanto pueda subiré el epílogo!

**Avances:** Lo dicho, sólo queda un epílogo y fin de la historia ^.^

* * *

Gracias por los reviews *.*

___________________**CreepyGirl07:** Por supuesto, Lud y Feli se lo van a pasar muuuy bien e_e Por supuesto que lo van a superar... Es España, no se va a rendir tan fácilmente ._

_____________________________**IreneRodriguez:** No sería Lovi si no llevara un cabreo eterno con nuestro Toño, creo yo XD Y Toño piensa lo mismo... Es su Lovi malhumorado, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo . Y esos tres... Si es que no saben hacer otra cosa XDD *Mira atentamente lo escrito* *Se imagina a todos esos hombres sexys juntos* *Babea hasta la muerte* Aish, si es que esos dos son adorables! No les podía dejar mal! D: Se hacen de querer :3 Son taaan monos . Pero es la verdad! Yo no pervierto! Todos sabemos cuales son las fantasías de Lud e_e *Risa malvada* _

_____________________________________________________________**Poppy-chan:** Es que es Ita-chan... Es una monosidad T.T A mi también me gusta más el BFT, aunque todos son geniales... Y por supuesto, es Prusia-sama... Debe estar en todos... Y si hicieran el Big Ego Trio, serían Usa, Dinamarca, y Prusia XD Yo lo se . Aish... es que el tema de las parejas en esta serie es complicada... . Pau, prepárate :D Lovi es... especial T.T_

_____________________________________________________________**Rosie Kirkland:** Si, serán felices para siempre O.O Lovi siempre odiará a Lud, pase lo que pase e_e Y esos dos... lo van a arreglar... Yo estoy segura! . Nop... He preguntado a mil personas y nadie sabe nada e_e Lástima..._

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


	24. Epílogo

******Disclaimer:** Hetalia no pertenece, ni la Eurocopa, ni los respectivos equipos de fútbol :D**  
**

**EPÍLOGO**

Antonio corrió por las calles.

Era tarde y no sabía dónde podía encontrarse Lovino.

A no ser…

Recordó un parque que habían frecuentado los últimos días.

Era una opción un tanto descabellada, pero por probar no perdía nada, ¿cierto?

Rápidamente, el español puso rumbo hacia dicho parque.

.

* * *

.

Lovino se secó las lágrimas que habían caído por su cara involuntariamente.

Él se había esforzado tanto.

Sabía que una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de Antonio era el fútbol. Y por eso había estado entrenando tanto.

Durante mucho tiempo, en lo único que se había centrado era en el fútbol.

¡Quería demostrarle al español de lo que era capaz!

Ya al comienzo de la competición había tenido a la suerte en su contra.

Su primer contrincante había sido precisamente España.

Sin embargo, el empate le había favorecido.

Se acordaba cuando ganó a Inglaterra y cuando ganó a Alemania.

Él había estado esperando que Antonio le reconociera todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para conseguir esas victorias.

Pero el español estaba demasiado ocupado con su selección.

Y el destino se había puesto en su contra.

¡Se enfrentó a él en la final!

Después de todo, había sido de nuevo el mismo inútil de siempre, incapaz de ganar a su ex-jefe.

¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

.

* * *

.

España observó la silueta del italiano, sentado en uno de los bancos del parque.

Sin pensárselo ni un momento corrió hacia él, y le abrazó.

—¡Lovi!

Antonio se apartó de él al notar que había estado llorando.

—_Che palle_, aparta.

—Lovi, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

El italiano apartó la vista.

—Yo… Es que…

Romano explotó y le soltó todo lo que había estado guardando durante años.

España esperó paciente hasta que Lovino, jadeante, dejó de hablar.

—En resumen, me molesta que siempre seas mejor que yo en todo… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a demostrarte que he madurado si siempre me vences?

España le volvió a abrazar.

—Lovi~ Tú no necesitas demostrarme nada~

—Pero, todos dicen siempre que me comporto de manera infantil y-

—¿Y yo no? No me sirve de excusa.

Lovino resopló.

Bien, de ellos dos, el español a infantil ganaba el primer premio.

—Pero los demás-

—¡Lovino Vargas! ¿Los demás, los demás? ¡Qué importan los demás! Lo que importa es que yo te quiero y tú me quieres. No necesitas demostrarme nada. He podido observar como crecías, y te hacías fuerte.

Antonio compuso una mirada melancólica.

—¿Sabes lo orgulloso que me sentí de ti cuando te unificaste con tu hermano?

Lovino le miró.

—Pero, nunca me dijiste nada…

—No… Y lo siento por ello…

Lovino se abrazó fuerte a España.

—Siempre te he amado, Lovi. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Eres una de la personas a las que más respeto.

—¿De verdad?

Antonio asintió, antes de besarle suavemente.

—Te quiero.

Antonio cambió la suavidad por la pasión.

—Yo también te quiero, Lovi~

* * *

**Comentarios: **Chu, chu, chu~ Fin! Soy feliz! *Salta de felicidad* Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido durante esta historia. Gracias a los que han marcado la historia en alerta y en favoritos, y sobre todo gracias a los que me han dejado los reviews que me han subido la moral hasta las nubes *.* Creo que es un final feliz, no? XD Muchas gracias a todos de neuvo! Y espero que os haya gustado!

* * *

_Los comentarios los responderé por Mensaje Privado :D_

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), simple declaración fan de algún equipo, etc... Review ^.^_

**Muchas gracias :3**


End file.
